Cat And Mouse
by Takara Makoto
Summary: A relationship built upon hate&resentment, sorrow&helplessness, love&courage. It will take everything Itachi & Sakura have to prevent such trivial emotions like 'love' to form. But like a Mouse falling prey to a Cat they're prey to their emotions. ItaSak
1. The Journey Begins

****

**Note: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I myself would be in the show kicking some sense into Sasuke**

**A/N: I know these go at the end but I must put this first First of all, I'd like to thank you for reading, I am a beginner so I feel honored that you have even considered to read this.**

**THANK YOU!!**

**Special Thanks:**

**To Sam my editor whom I'd die without, I love you!**

**To my readers, whom i would go nowhere without.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

_It has been four years._

_Four years have passed since Sasuke-kun has left._

_All our attempts to retrieve him have failed…_

_Naruto has been out training and on missions just to get stronger and I hardly see him any more, well, at least there's still Sai. She was seventeen now, the time went by far too fast for her._

A knock at the door brought the pink headed kunoichi from her thoughts.

"One Minute!" she said as she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Ready to train ugly?" there stood Sai, him and his fake smile.

"Sure thing let me go get my gloves first. Come on in"

As Sai walked into Sakura's tidy, yet dusty, apartment he asked

"Ugly, what's the use of having your own apartment when you barely even use it? Guess I should have known you were ugly and mental."

Sakura simply smiled. Sai's insults hardly bothered her anymore. They were his own (but bad) way of being nice.

"Well," Sakura answered, "I figured that since I get up at the crack of dawn and don't return until midnight from training, it'd bother my parents, so I just moved out." she lifted up a stack of books and retrieved her gloves.

"Alright, let's go."

"Don't be so hasty Ugly, I'll still beat your sorry ass."

"Excuse me, but who was it who won the last two times, hmm?"

"Don't get cocky hag, I let you off easy, you were having an off day."

"Well what do you know; Sai's discovered another emotion, huzah"

"It's not an emotion Hag, it's an observation."

"Whatever you say Sai, whatever you say."

* * *

"You mean you even need Sakura?" Neji asked in shock

"_Especially _her Neji, she's the ANBU captain, and this mission calls for the captain" Tsunade replied.

"But Hokage-sama, it's just a retrieval mission"

"Yes, but this is _Sound_ we're dealing with"

"Alright then" Neji gave in

"I believe you know where to find her?"

"Hai." he answered, she was always raining with Sai.

"We'll get going then"

And Neji left.

_

* * *

_

**flashback**

"_Neji do you think you can help me take these to the Academy?"_

_Neji looked up at the pink haired kunoichi pointing to a few boxes with a smile on her face that wasn't her own. She never smiled like she use to. He guessed she felt abandoned because first Sasuke left, and Naruto was always training and on missions, and the poor girl only had Sai to train with, along with the occasional outing with her best friend Ino and the occasional training session with her lazy perverted sensei Hatake Kakashi._

"_Hai, Haruno-san" he answered_

_Neji grabbed two of the four boxes and saw Sakura with a frown on her face._

"_I really wish you'd just call me Sakura, Neji. You know me well enough now"_

_Neji fought the urge to smile. It was true; they had become good friends along with Ten-Ten and Lee. Sakura would sometimes tag along with them during their training session and he had no earthly clue as to why she would train with Gai-sensei._

"_Alright then" he answered_

_The two shinobi walked into the academy and placed the boxes on the front desk._

"_Tsunade-shishou said to leave them here so we're done now, thanks Neji!"_

_Neji turned around and bumped into one of the students._

"_G-Go-Gomen!" the little student hastily got up and bowed several times._

_Neji could see the student was frightened of him._

_Sakura just laughed and ruffled the boys hair._

"_Michi, there's no need to be afraid of Neji-kun! He may be a great shinobi of Konoha, but remember, he may just be one big softie underneath for all we know!" And she winked at the little boy._

"_Hai Sakura-sama!" the boy let out a giggle " Bye Neji!" the little boy said excitedly._

"_Er, bye"_

_And the boy was gone._

_Sakura stood up and turned around looking at a confused Neji,_

"_Erm, what?" she questioned_

"_Neji-kun?" he said_

_She just nodded her head and this time the smile was real._

_Neji leaned forward and hugged her. Sakura was the first to adress Neji as if he was close to them. He was too intimidating. he scared most people._

"_Thank you, Sakura"_

_He pulled back._

_She stared at him for a moment not knowing why he was thanking her, or hugged her for that matter, and she noticed he said 'Sakura'._

_She just giggled "Your Welcome Neji-kun!"_

* * *

"Say you give up!" Sakura held the chakra filled fist near Sai's face as she sat on his back.

"How the hell did you get so strong Ugly?"

"How the hell did you get so weak?" Sakura smirked

"Look Ugly, Naruto's back"

"I'm not stupid Sai; I'm not falling for that one"

A familiar voice cried out, "Oi! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up in disbelief.

"N-Naruto?"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Sai flipped Sakura over and in turn sat on her back with a kunai to her neck.

"Dammit Sai! That doesn't count!" she said in frustration.

"You've got to focus in a real battle Ugly, or else you're dead."

"Damn you Sai! just you wait! I'm going to kick your emotionless ass!"

"Oi, cant you two just call it a draw-"

They both shot Naruto death glares.

"-for now anyways?"

They looked at each other and finally agreed and stood up.

"So how'd your mission go?" Sakura asked

Naruto's head dropped "Gomenasai Sakura-chan, I just-"

"Naruto it's okay, I already told you, I gave up on him, well, kind of. But for now, I could care less."

After she last saw _him_ with Orochimaru and Kabuto and how he was determined on staying with them. Even if they used his body for that snakes container.

"Demo, Sakura-chan-"

"Sakura"

All three members of Team Kakashi turned to see Neji.

"Nani?" Sakura questioned.

"Hokage-sama has a mission for us" he stated

"What kind?"

"Retrieval."

"A retrieval mission? How big is this mission if that's all it is?"

"Big enough that she needs the ANBU Captain."

"NANI?!?!" Naruto's mouth was wide open, "Sakura-chan! How long have you been Captain!?"

Sakura sighed. She had always felt like a burden to her tem, and after her last encounter with Sasuke, her flaws were emphasized by how weak she was. The solution was simple: she'd train her ass off. And that's exactly what she did. How else could she have become captain?

"A year, you've been gone a lot Naruto so I haven't been able to tell you, Sai's my second in command."

"N-NANI?! SAI?!"

"That's right dickless" Sai said.

"B-Bastard! I Ought to-"

"Does Sai need to come too?" Sakura asked to save a fight from breaking out.

"Hai, She'd like him to report as well."

"Okay, let's go Sai."

"Hai"

"Aww Neji! I just get here and you're taking Sakura-chan away already"

"Gomen Naruto, but I have to."

"Aw alright. But Sakura-chan, when you get back, you're going out with me and Hinata."

Sakura smiled. Naruto and Hinata had been going out for two years. When they finally entered a deep relationship, Sakura pretty much told them that it was about damn time.

"Um, wouldn't that be a little awkward Naruto? Besides, I don't want to intrude on your date with Hinata."

"Well, find someone then. We can double."

"Easier said than done. I'd be on a mission and I'll have no time looking around and by the time I get back I'd have to ask someone right away and I don't think I like that idea."

"Aw Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Naruto!" Sakura said with a small smile

And all three ANBU were gone.

* * *

**A/N: So I know there may have been a bit of OOC in here, but thats why I'd like your criticism to help me.**

**Believe me, I may need all the help I can get**

**By the way, has anyone read the latest Naruto manga?? I've fallen more deeply in love with Itachi now because of it (YAY).**

**Thank You all once again I Love You All!**

**Takara Makoto :)**


	2. Dates And Regrets

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed:**

**-chiyo-chan91**

**-J'ecris**

**-TeenageCrisis**

**-****xXHyuugaSakuraXx**

**Also, to all those who either added the story to their favorites or alerts:**

**-Katriniko**

**-J'ecris (ooooh you got a double thanks! claps)**

**-LuckyRika**

**-Deep-Dreaming**

**-****CrimsonSakuratree**

**-****xXHyuugaSakuraXx (ooooh you got double thanks too! claps)**

**You guys really motivated me and made my day! This chapter was for all of you and of course every chapter is for my dear sweet editor Sam!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! But if I did….I'd have every cosplay costume for every character….. Pure sweet awesomeness.**

**

* * *

**

**Dates and Regrets**

"We have captured a low ranked Sound shinobi who has a secret meeting with one of the higher up sound nin. Fortunately for our prisoner, he's smart enough to know to follow all of our orders if he chooses to live. You will take the prisoner and take him to the destination of the meeting he has planned, and from there you will capture the sound shinobi that he is meeting with and bring him back for questioning."

The Hokage looked up at the ANBU with the mask that resembled a cat.

"Got it Sakura?"

The cat masked girl nodded her head

"Hai Tsunade shishou."

The prisoner was then brought in while a jutsu was placed upon the prisoner to make him deaf so he wouldn't hear any of the information or recognize any of the voices.

"You may go."

The ANBU with the dog mask took hold of the prisoner as did Sakura and left with a squad of six: Sakura, Sai, Neji, and Yamato; with the rookie ANBU Hibiki Rikuto and Kiyoshi Hiroto.

As the ANBU squad jumped through the treetops, Sakura turned to the ANBU with the dog shaped mask.

"Sai, hand the prisoner over to Hibiki or Kiyoshi. We're going to need you fully focused"

Sai handed the prisoner to one of the rookies as instructed.

:flash back:

"_Sai, why'd you choose the dog mask? I would think you'd choose something…well, more sophisticated."_

_The artist smiled a fake smile at the pink haired girl_

"_Because unlike me, the dog can show every emotion clearly, it's almost as if he's talking to you. Even though you don't speak his language, you can still understand him."_

_Sai smiled again._

"_I guess you could say that's my goal."_

_Sakura smirked, "What? To be a dog?"_

_Sai smiled again, "If that was the case, at lest I wouldn't be an ugly bitch like you."_

_That comment earned him a few good punches, bruises, and stitches leaving him hospitalized for the whole week._

: End flash back:

Sai turned to Sakura, "So are you going out with Naruto and Hinata when we get back?"

She simply shrugged, "Probably not. I wouldn't be able to find a date in time when we get back and if this Sound shinobi puts up a fight, I'll probably be to tired to anyway."

She looked at her partner, "Why?"

Sai thought for a moment, "Lets make a bet."

"A bet?"

"Hai."

The girls posture perked up like a cat.

"I'm listening"

"If we fail this mission-"

"You have to stop calling me ugly or any other names; you can only call me Sakura."

"Ok" the artist replied

Sakura then realized he said 'fail' and not succeed, she groaned knowing her mistake. Sai continued.

"But if we succeed, you have to take me on the date with you, Naruto, and Hinata."

Sai could just picture the confused and shocked look on Sakura's face behind the mask.

"Sai, are you asking me out?"

"Well do you agree?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Sure." Sakura agreed.

Sai was glad he had his mask on. If he hadn't, he was sure he'd be embarrassed of the genuine smile that graced his face.

The truth was, he never actually thought she was really ugly. At first he did but after spending a dew months with her, he found that she was very intelligent and kind (when you didn't insult her).

She used to be thin, flat, and lanky. But after a year or two, she completely transformed. She was still thin, but she had a good muscle build that emphasized her perfect curves and her medium length hair. She suddenly went from the regular girl of Konoha, to Konoha's beautiful Cherry Blossom.

Sai was abruptly thrown out of his thoughts.

"We've arrived." Sakura announced.

They all had to keep their senses sharp since the journey had taken longer than expected; it was already nightfall.

All six ANBU took their positions and thoroughly convinced the prisoner that if he were to escape they'd just catch him and torture him later, thanks to Yamato of course since he was the one to persuade him.

The prisoner walked into the clearing and did a hand sign that he had informed the ANBU that it was the only way that he could get the sound shinobi to reveal himself.

Thinking nothing of this unknown hand sign, the ANBU thought nothing of it.

They **never** should have allowed this.

Because after the first few hand signals, a figure wearing a black cloak with crimson clouds on it appeared in the clearing.

**

* * *

**

A/N: GAH! GOMENASAI!! I know it's about 200 words short but I HAD to end it there!! Would you forgive me if I said that if I didn't end it there the story wouldn't work out?

**dodges a thrown shoe**

**heh heh uhm….well update soon!! Probably tomorrow the 29****th**** because I have a dentist appointment and I need to get a cavity filled.**

**(owie!)**

**So I will be in pain while I type.**

**Thank you once again!**

**Takara Makoto**

**By the way...would you guys like me to put up some translatio of some of the japanesse words I use? If so just ask!**

**P.S.: VAMPIRE KNOGHT IS OUT AS AN ANIME IN ENGLISH SUBTITLES!!**

**jumps for joy**

**YAY!!**


	3. Deadly Revelations

**A/N: Wow, laughing gas sure does do things** **to a person, anyways thank you to all who reviewed:**

**-J'ecris**

**-**** jackie-chan1230**

**-Alucard's-Master**

**-LuckyRika**

**-chiyo-chan91**

**And also, to all who put my story as a favorite/alert:**

**-****jackie-chan1230 (double thanks for you! yay! :claps:)**

**-japanlove1991**

**-Resident Gypsy**

**- Alucard's-Master (double ****thanks for you too! yay! :claps:)**

**-xurbanangelx**

**-itachiloveralways**

**Once again you never fail to make me happy or motivated!**

**Many thanks to my readers and Sam my wonderful editor who I love with all my heart!**

**Word Translation**

**Hai: Yes**

**Nani: What/What is it**

**Demo: But**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ... You can stop laughing now.**

**

* * *

**

Deadly Revelations

At that moment, an Akatsuki member appeared in the clearing. All six ANBU rushed in and circled around their prisoner to protect him from the S-class criminal Hoshigaki Kisame.

Sakura then turned to the prisoner to assure him that they would protect him but when she turned around and saw the prisoner had finished his hand signs, she yelled out:

"MOVE BACK!"

The six ANBU did as she suddenly ordered and were all thankful because the prisoner was no longer who they thought he was because now he had changed back to his true identity.

Uchiha Itachi.

"SHIT!" Sakura cursed out loud as they were all fighting the two Akatsuki members Uchiha Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! WE HAD A FUCKING S-CLASS CRIINAL IN OUR FUCKING HANDS AND HE ESCAPED!?"

All of the other five ANBU noticeably winced. They all knew Sakura was angry when profanities rolled out of her mouth like a storm.

Sakura started yelling out orders, "Yamoto! Neji! You two assist Hibiki and Kiyoshi with Kisame! And Sai! You help me with the Uchiha!"

"Hai!" the five ANBU took positions.

Sakura yelled a warning to Sai, "Sai! Don't look at his eyes! Focus on his body movements!"

"Hai" Sai responded.

"_Hmm, this one seems smarter than most of the Konoha ANBU." _thought the Uchiha

"_Better watch out for him, this could get interesting."_

Although the jutsu to make the prisoner (Itachi) deaf had unknowingly been released by Itachi himself, it still made it so that everyone's voice sounded as if it belonged to a young boy or man, Itachi had no idea his opponent would be of the opposite gender.

Sai pulled out his brush and made quick paint strokes on his scroll and brought four lions and six snakes to life. The lions headed for Itachi and distracted him while the snakes made their way to his feet and bound them together.

Sai took this chance of momentary weakness and lunged forward but was thrown back hard against and through several trees with a brutal force by Itachi.

"SAI!" Sakura called out.

She looked towards her partner, his body was o the floor, still breathing, so she calculated that he was merely unconscious.

"_What the hell Sai? You never jump into action right away…You have definitely been around Naruto too much_." Sakura thought.

Sakura was brought out from her momentary thought by Neji

"Look out! Neji yelled as he moved in front of Sakura and blocked one of Itachi's blows.

Neji fell to the ground after hearing a sickening snap as his leg was broken due to the impact.

Sakura started to dodge the Sharingan wielder's attacks.

"Kiyoshi's down!" Yamato called out

"I'm a bit busy at the moment!" Sakura hissed in frustration.

"_Dammit Sai! You better get your sorry ass up before we all die!" _Sakura thought to herself.

And as if on cue, Sai was up and fighting right next to her.

"About time" Sakura huffed

"I'll fight the Uchiha; you take care of the Hyuuga and Hiroto." Sai replied

Sakura nodded and headed over to Neji and started healing his leg within minutes.

She looked up at Neji, "I need you to take Kiyoshi and run back to Konoha and get back up. Whatever you do, DO NOT tell Naruto because he's what they're after."

"No, I can't leave you with these two-"

"Neji just do it!" Sakura hissed in frustration.

Neji hesitated, "Hai, but please, be careful."

Sakura snorted, "Oh these guys will need body bags when I'm done with them. Now go!"

Neji jumped towards Kiyoshi, slung him over his shoulders and took off.

Sakura ran towards Kisame and called out, "Yamoto, you and Hibiki help Sai, I'll take fish face."

"Hai"

"Honestly, you Konoha-nin think you can beat me?" Kisame said with a sinister grin.

"Oh I don't think I can" Sakura said with a sly smile "I know I can."

"Stupid shinobi, I'll cut you to pieces with my Sameshada!"

He swung his weapon at Sakura but she hit the Sameshada with her chakra filled foot and kicked the weapon out of his grasp.

"Wh-what the?" the mist-nin stared in confusion.

She quickly healed her foot that had lost some of the chakra while a clone jumped at him.

"Oh shit" he said when he noticed that too late the ANBU above him was just a clone.

Sakura came up from below the huge rouge ninja and used her medical chakra to momentarily paralyze his legs. She then filled her fist with chakra and punched the shinobi downwards burrowing down into the earth far enough to reach the pits of hell.

Pleased with her work she ran towards the others who were battling the Uchiha.

She realized back up would take longer than she though so se yelled out an order, "Sai, Yamoto, and Hibiki! RETREAT!"

"NANI??"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Demo-"

"That's an order! Now GO!"

The three ANBU looked at each other and left, but Sai decided that it'd be best to stay behind un-noticed and hidden in the trees.

"You are overconfident" The Sharingan holder said.

Sakura ran toward the man with chakra filled fists and eventually hit him in the stomach causing him to stagger back quite a ways.

Sakura didn't know he had released the deafening jutsu so she figured it'd be useless to talk to him.

"I already removed your little deafening jutsu." he casually commented.

Sakura just stared at him.

"You are an excellent medic Nin with perfect chakra control I'll give you that, but you seriously lack in one area."

"And what is that?" Sakura was pissed; this was taking longer than she thought, "Enlighten me if you are such a genius."

"Common sense. Tell me, did you honestly think you could defeat me that easily?" he answered with his low and un-emotional voice.

Sakura smirked, "I should say the same goes for you."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, still showing no emotion, "And how is that?"

A voice from behind him answered, "This for instance"

A sudden force hit his back and rammed the Uchiha into a tree.

"_I think she can handle him. Guess she's stronger than you eh Sasuke?"_ Sai thought.

Sai was about to turn around and head back but then caught sight of a dark figure running towards Sakura from behind with a huge sword.

"Sakura behind you!" Sai warned.

The kunoichi turned around with wide eyes.

"N-no, I-I killed you." (I was so going to end it there!)

Then something hit her hard on her back causing her to fall forward. A strong hand took hold of her, turned her over, and picked her up by her cloak. And to her horror, it was Uchiha Itachi. (I was so going to end it there too!)

He pulled her up to his eyelevel and reached for her ANBU mask and smirked, "I like to see the faces of my victims before I kill them."

With that being said, he pulled off her mask causing the hood of her cloak to fall back as well.

Itachi froze.

He never would have guessed the head ANBU captain of Konoha to be a kunoichi, an attractive kunoichi with pink hair none the less. But what irked him the most was the expression on her face because-

There was no expression.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So at least it wasn't a big cliffhanger…ha ha right?

**Any who this is my longest chapter so far…I think.**

**So no more updates for about a week, I'm only going to update once a week or every two weeks, it depends on my homework load. The past three days I either haven't had any homework or today it was because I stayed home for the dentist. The first chapter was already on my computer…I just couldn't figure out how to post it on … ha ha.**

**Fun Fact: Windows Vista was currently installed on my other computer (we hate vista even though it's suppose to be good but it's not its crappy) but you want to know what the only reason to why we like it is?**

**We get to have the floating bubbles screensaver!! YAY!**

…**.**

**ahahaha.**

**Until next time!**

**Takara Makoto**


	4. Failure

**A/N: Why hello everyone! After a long and well deserved break (or so I thought anyways) I am here to update, huzah! I would once again like to thank all of you who reviewed:**

**-Lucky Rika**

**-TaintedImpurity**

**-J'ecris**

**-Lady Rea**

**-jackie-chan1230**

**-Alucard's-Master**

**And to those who favorite/alert:**

**-Lucky Rika (yay! double thanks and claps and a high five because I forgot last time) –slaps myself-**

**-Riou-Chan**

**-TaintedImpurity (yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-puppet-sempia**

**-ArashiSakura**

**-Fiane**

**-anime queen420**

**-Lady Rea (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Awii**

**-ehsg**

**-PinkBlossomPrincess**

**-7darkangel7**

**-akatsukigirl40**

**Thank you all of my readers! You deeply inspire me and motivate me to the fullest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but I am so kawaii that even Itachi would want to huggle me (says my dear sweet editor Sam)**

**

* * *

**

Failure

The fact that her face held no expression whatsoever was almost as if she was taunting him.

"Well?" the expressionless kunoichi questioned, "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Yeah Itachi! Let's hear her scream and beg for mercy!" Kisame grinned with bloodlust in his eyes.

* * *

Sai stood dead still in the trees. He couldn't take on two of the most powerful S-class criminals on his own, he knew that for sure. Sai stood there devising a plan to break his teammate free from the Uchihas grasp. Sai swiftly pulled out his brush and scroll and painted as if his life depended on it.

And immediately four of his ink lions charged at Itachi, making him throw Sakura down so he could get rid of the imitation.

Sakura bolted for the forest where she new Sai was now standing and yelled out,

"Sai get your ass out of here!" she could hear him reply "No" Sakura yelled back, frustration clear in her voice, "Dammit Sai! Now's not the time to play the hero!"

Sai jumped down from the trees and grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran further into the forest and turned his head slightly towards Sakura, "I'm not letting another team member leave this team, think about what dickless would go through"

"Sai…" Sakura knew that meant something along the lines of 'I won't ;lave you behind' in Sai's own weird way.

Sai suddenly stopped as he was met with pain in his gut, he looked up and saw the eyes of an Uchiha.

"Sai!" Sakura screamed

Sai slumped to the ground and noticed Sakura standing over him in a protective fighting stance. He tried to get up but could only manage lifting his head.

"It's a special jutsu" Came a bored monotonous voice. Sai looked up at the Uchiha

"You are temporarily paralyzed from the shoulders and down. You will die soon from your loss of blood"

"You bastard" Sakura hissed. She ran towards the Uchiha when she ran into him full force and stabbed him. His body slumped over and then he looked up at her and said,

"You forgot to look away from my eyes."

Sakura's eyes widened and his body turned into several ravens. The last thing she remembered seeing and hearing were Sai's yell and Itachi's figure moving closer.

* * *

"Sakura!" Sai called out

Itachi moved to the boy and kicked him.

"It's useless, no one will hear you." Then the blue skinned Akatsuki member came into the clearing and nodded. Then the two Akatsuki members disappeared along with the pink haired kunoichi.

"_I have to tell the others"_ Sai thought. He looked to his right and saw his brush and a puddle of ink sprawled out next to a scroll. Sai inched his way to his scroll, brush, and ink. He picked the ink covered brush up with his mouth and painted a bird that would reveal his information to whatever Konoha shinobi it found first. As soon as he finished he dropped the brush and the bird came to life and left.

"_Guess it was useful after all to copy that one member."_ Sai had heard of Deidara's chakra infused clay and copied his idea. Even though his ink had chakra in it before, he used a lot more to ensure that he didn't have to make hand seals if needed.

Sai could feel himself slowly losing consciousness as his eyes started to flutter shut. The last thing he saw was a blur of yellow hair and an orange outfit as the figured called out,

"Sai you bastard you better stay alive!"

* * *

Itachi brought the kunoichi up to his room at the inn he and Kisame were staying at. He placed the kunoichi on the bed and removed her black ANBU cloak and mask and tossed them on a nearby chair. He looked back at the sleeping girl, her hair radiated a pink silver glow from the moonlight and her skin looked like porcelain.

He tuned towards the door and tossed his kasa on the chair where he placed her cloak, and quickly left the room before he could do anything to the girl. Even S-class criminals had morals. (A/N: psh yeah right but hey this is my story –smiles in satisfaction-).

As Itachi closed the door behind him he turned to face Kisame who was waiting outside the door.

He raised an eyebrow, "So you want to tell me what your plan is with the Konoha kunoichi?"

"Hn"

Kisame shrugged, "Deidara and Sasori will want to know as well."

Itachi turned towards Kisame, "They are not to find out about her, that's why I need you to go extract her chakra.

Kisame grinned thinking his chance to spill blood had come.

"She is not to be harmed." Itachi added

Damn. And here he thought he could actually quench his thirst for blood.

"Come on" Kisame urged "Just a little?"

Itachi turned back to Kisame and just _stared._

"Humph, fine." Kisame surrendered and walked into the room.

* * *

Sai could here faint voices while he emerged from sleep.

"Naruto shut up, you're so troublesome…" Sai was sure that was Shikamaru.

"I NEED TO FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD!" Definitely Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun he's sleeping!" Hinata was the only one who would stutter like that.

"He's unconscious baka!" That sounded a bit like Ino.

"WELL WHEN HE WAKES UP, I'M GONNA-"

"There he goes again!" "Arf!" Kiba and Akamaru.

"He's gonna –chomp- blow." Chouji was eating unsurprisingly.

"Naruto this isn't the time or place." Tsunade was in there too.

"COME ON TSUNADE-BAACHAN! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE MUST BE-"

"OF COURSE I'M UPSET BAKA!"

Silence finally filled the room.

"_It's now or never"_ Sai thought to himself, he slowly opened his eyes.

Wham.

Sai touched the side of his face where he was suddenly punched. He looked up at all of the shocked faces of Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Tsunade,…and Naruto.

"N-Neji!" Hinata gasped.

"Hey!" Naruto complained, "I had dibs to hit him first!"

Neji was silent and walked to the end of the room.

Sai finally spoke, "When are we leaving?"

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"The retrieval mission for Sakura baka." Sai replied

Everyone was silent. Tsunade finally spoke up, "As son as you recover. You and-" Tsunade looked warily at the Hyuga, "You and Neji will be the leaders, along with Shikamaru."

"I'm ready now" Sai stated "If we leave now we can catch up to them."

"Sai, you need to rest for at least another day or two." Tsunade answered

"I'm fine. Let's go."

"Sai if you want to go on this mission you better stay in that bed or so help me I'll-"

"I'm fine. We're wasting time."

"DAMMIT SA DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I WANT TO RESUE SAKURA JUST AS MUCH AS ANY OF YOU!" Tsunade calmed herself down a bit and finished "We need you to have as much energy and chakra for this mission."

"If the baka say's he's fine can't we just-" Naruto was cut off by the most horrific glare from Tsunade

"O-on second thought h-he needs rest." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Well I think if he really is fine we should just go." Neji spoke up.

"Hyuga, butt out." Tsunade hissed.

Kakashi walked into the hospital room sensing the tense atmosphere.

"Hokage-same" Kakashi started "Is, is it true? About Sakura?" Kakashi's eyes looked dark, clouded, and sad, Sakura was like a daughter to him, and he was her father figure.

"Hai Kakashi. I know that you just returned from a mission but-"

"I'll do whatever I can to get her back Hokage-sama"

Tsunade sighed in relief, "Arigato Kakashi."

Tsunade turned to everyone, "Everyone, out, Team Kakashi needs to discuss a few things with Sai."

"Aww but shishou" Ino whined as did the others.

"NOW!" everyone cleared out in seconds.

Tsunade faced Sai, "Now, Kakashi and Naruto exactly what happened Sai. I'll be out in the hall to brief the others."

Sai had already told Tsunade everything through his bird that he sent out for help.

Sai nodded his head, "Hai Hokage-sama." Tsunade left the room and closed the door.

Silence once more.

"What exactly happened Sai?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah! And don't leave anything out!"

Sai took in a deep breath.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So there was a bit of OOCness but hey, gimme a break, they could all use some OOCness from time to time, ne?

**So I'm super excited about running for student council at my school (call me a nerd if you want I don't care)**

**So update on Saturday maybe? I'll have to see if I have time.**

**But thank you for reading!**

**Special thanks: To Sam my editor and her darling sister Cici. You two are my family. No arguing I made my decision lol. –massive glomp on both of you-**

**Fun Fact: Sam thinks I'm so adorable that even Itachi wouldn't be able to resist huggling me (YAY) that totally made my day.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Takara Makoto**


	5. Long Explainations

A/N: Okay so I have another update because…hehe I was bribed with a rainbow sprinkled cupcake…heh heh

**A/N: Okay so I have another update because…hehe I was bribed with a rainbow sprinkled cupcake…heh heh? Yeah so here we go!**

**Reviewers:**

**-LuckyRika**

**-J'ecris**

**-kyo12591(Dances and claps for you because you reviewed a lot in one day yay!)**

**PS:Yes VK is out! Huzah! continues happy dance with you**

**-Sakura4eva**

**Alert/Favs:**

**-SexualTerrorist**

**-ArashiSakura**

**-Midori Blossom**

**-CrUsHeD CaNdY kIsSes**

**-The Vladislaus Dracula**

**-kyo12591(YAY! double thanks for you!-claps-)**

**-Sakura4eva(YAY! double thanks for you too!-claps-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but id I DID…haha lets just say I'd be in the series and there would be more fanfics about ME and ITACHI smirks**

**OH MY STARDUST FANGIRLS DON'T HURT ME!!runs and hides**

**

* * *

**

Long Explanations

"The prisoner we had was Itachi Uchiha" Sai finally said.

Silence.

"NANI??" Both Naruto and Kakashi said in unison.

Naruto finally spoke…well, yelled, "HOW COULD WE HAVE NOT SEEN THROUGH THE JUTSU?!"

Kakashi spoke up as well, "Well they do go around stealing other jutsu's and adding to them…" He thought for a moment

Then the realization of having THE Uchiha Itachi in custody sank in t Naruto's brain, "YOU MEAN WE HAD TEME'S BROTHER IN CUSTODYAND WE LET HIM LOOSE?! WE COULD HAVE USED HIM TO GET TEME BACK!"

"That's what Sakura's reaction was, well, except for the part about Sasuke." Sai acknowledged.

Naruto and Kakashi knew Sai was acting, well, off today.

"Sai, you're not acting like… well, your normal self." Kakashi stated

Sai looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well first of all you haven't called her 'Ugly' since you have woken up." Kakashi pointed out

"We can find out what's wrong with him AFTER his story okay sensei?" Naruto huffed.

Kakashi nodded, "Please continue Sai."

* * *

Sai described in full detail what had happened. The fight with Kisame, how Sakura ordered everyone to retreat, and how he stayed behind to make sure she'd be okay. Apparently, Naruto thought that was funny and told Sai he was a 'Softie' in between fits of laughs.

Then Sai told them how Itachi had had Sakura at his mercy and told them how he removed her mask.

Sai paused there looking confused.

"What happened Sai?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"Nothing, that's the thing, he just stopped like he was frozen."

"Ha! Sakura-chan must've done something to scare him solid!"

"I took that moment to break her free and I grabbed her and took her into the forest. She kept telling me to leave but…I told her I wouldn't let team member leave the team."

Naruto stared at Sai as if he just grew a head and Kakashi's eyes seemed to have softened.

"I was then stabbed by the Uchiha and paralyzed. He took Sakura and I sent a message to Hokage-sama and you know the rest."

Naruto seemed to be scared about the idea of Sakura in the hands of the Akatsuki.

"Kakashi-sensei…you don't think Itachi…" Naruto couldn't bare the thought of his dead teammate. She was like a sister to him now after all.

"No Naruto. I don't think he killed her…yet. However, if she is still alive he will probably use her to get information, or heal his eyes. I wouldn't blame her if she healed his eyes or not. I just hope she can stay alive long enough for us to get her back."

Tsunade opened the door and fell off to the side as everyone came rushing in with a million questions.

"Which way did they go?" Neji

"Do you think foreheads alright?" Ino

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Kiba

"Arf!" Akamaru

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Tsunade.

A tense silence filled the room.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Everyone will report to my office tomorrow for further instructions and information on the rescue mission. The meeting will be at eight A.M. SHARP! If you're even a second late, you don't go on the mission. Understood?"

"Hai!" They all replied.

"But Tsunade-baachan, who else will be going?" Naruto was honestly curious since he didn't think everyone in the room would be enough.

"You will all get a letter informing you about the meeting. Now excuse me, I have patients to attend to." And she left.

* * *

Kisame walked into the kunoichi's room with his Sameshada in hand. He walked over to the kunoichi's bedside and brought the massive weapon right above her arm. He could see the chakra slowly being absorbed by his sword. After about ten minutes he started to get impatient.

"_Damn. This one has a lot more chakra than I thought."_

He could feel his weapon getting heavier and heavier by the amount of chakra being absorbed. At one point, he thought he was about to drop it. He could imagine the bloody scene in his head. Itachi definitely wouldn't like it.

Kisame smirked, "Well…accidents _can_ happen…" he was in need of bloodshed after all.

Kisame brought the sword down closer her arm, his eyes wild with bloodlust. He brought it down so that it grazed her skin and he could see her arm open up from the contact. Blood flowed from her arm but that wasn't all.

A scream was let out as well.

"Oh shit" Kisame panicked.

The door flew open, Kisame meet the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Kisame, what is the meaning of this." If looks could kill…Kisame would be long gone and all that remained was a tiny pile of ash.

"The Sameshada got too heavy and it accidentally slipped." He let out a soft chuckle

"You wouldn't_ believe _how much chakra this one had."

"Get out; I need to tend to her wound."

Kisame shrugged and went towards the door.

"And Kisame," Kisame paused at the doorway "If you let your Sameshada slice our bait for the kyuubi to pieces again, you will regret it."

Kisame gulped. Damn. How was he supposed to know she was bait?

He closed the door and left Itachi to tend to her wound.

After Sakura's arm was bandaged, Itachi went through her things. First, he took her kunai pouch. He couldn't let her think she had a chance at killing him now could he? He then took the few shuriken that were hidden on her calves and upper arms. He then looked through her travel pack and removed her other hidden weapons. He placed the pack down and heard a loud 'clunk' as if something metallic hit the floor. Was there a weapon he missed while searching the kunoichi's pack?

He picked up the pack once more and pulled out a gray metal box with a seal on it.

He disabled the seal that would harm whoever opened the container and he lifted the lid.

Inside were four items. A necklace that had a glass cherry blossom hanging from a silver chain, A black hair comb with red flowers outlined in white, and two bottles that held something that looked like medication.

Itachi merely thought she was either an addict or she needed medication for some reason.

He placed the box back into her pack and took the rest of the weapons he found and headed towards the door but stopped when he heard her talk. He thought she was awake for a moment but realized she was just talking in her sleep. He left the room remembering her words.

"_There's still hope for you too."_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yay! hehe poor Kisame got yelled at. Don't worry Kisame! I still love you, why do you ask? because you remind me of sparky. my old goldfish that I accidentally killed by giving it a bath in the sink…-flinches-

**Kisame: You're as good as dead now you know that?**

**Me: You can't kill me!**

**Kisame: Why not?**

**Me: Because all my readers will kill you and besides…I'm too kawaii to kill!**

**-Nods head in satisfaction-**

**Kisame: Uh huh…sure…**

**Me: But I'm a kitty! Meow! –Makes cute sad eyes-**

**Kisame: -looks around nervously-**

**Me: It's okay! You can hug me or pet me! I can purr!**

**Kisame: Um…okay?**

**Me: -giggles with fists in front of mouth-**

**Kisame: -sneakily pats Takara on the head-**

**Me: purrrrr**

**hahaha okay so tada!**

**Many thanks to: SAM AND CICI!! I LOVE YOU TWO SO VERY MUCH!!**

**and of course thanks to my AWESOME READERS! give yourselves pats on the back for being so cool.**

**Bye bye!**

**Takara Makoto**


	6. Formations and Coming to

**A/N: Yay new chapter! So I'm in the middle of writing a humorous ItaSaku oneshot! Huzah! haha I thought of it when I when to the dentist. It's called "Laughing Gas" but I haven't finished it yet so it's not up yet. Just thought I'd see if you were interested or not!**

**Thank you once again to all those who reviewed: **

**-LuckyRika**

**-J'ecris**

**-Lunamoon12**

**-MangaLover24**

**-CrimsonSakuraTree**

**-Sakura4eva**

**-HANAJIMA UCHIHA**

**-Alucard's-Master**

**And those who Favorited/Alerted:**

**-Lunamoon12 (Yay! double thanks for you! –claps-)**

**-SmexySmone**

**-Vampy24**

**-HANAJIMA UCHIHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…How ever; I do own Kiyoshi and Hibiki! (You know…the two newbie's in ANBU?? Chapter…2 or 3?)**

**

* * *

**

Formations and Coming to

It was about five in the morning and someone was knocking on Naruto's door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Coming" He said groggily. _"Freakin…person…waking me up…five in the freakin morning….I'll beat their ass…"_ Naruto darkly muttered to himself.

Naruto opened the door and saw Hibiki standing there looking almost as tired as Naruto. He gave Naruto a tired smile, "Tsunade-sama wanted me to give you this scroll for the retrieval mission of Haruno Sakura." Naruto excitedly took the scroll.

"Thanks Hibiki-san!" Naruto was suddenly _very_ enthusiastic.

Hibiki chuckled, "No problem Naruto. Get some sleep before the meeting. Don't forget to be there at eight sharp."

"Heh heh, I better set five clocks this time." Naruto would always be a little late to his morning meetings with Tsunade. His sensei was bound to rub off on him eventually.

Hibiki waved as he left and Naruto shut the door, his smile became worried.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan" he said to himself, "We're on our way."

* * *

"Well I sure am surprised everyone is actually here… and early too." Tsunade couldn't help but be a bit amused. Kakashi was ironically the first to show up. Tsunade had gawked at him as if he had taken off his mask. Kakashi had shrugged and said, "I didn't want to be late." and he took a seat.

Tsunade focused on all the shinobi that were gathered. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"You are all here for one of the most important missions that were ever given to any of you. You are to rescue Haruno Sakura, ANBU Captain and Top Medic in Konoha, from the clutches of The S-class organization, Akatsuki. Sakura holds key information about Konoha and many of its secrets as well as jutsus."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"There will be five teams on this mission." Everyone listened carefully.

"Team One: Uzamaki Naruto-"

"YES!"

"I'm not finished baka!"

"Team one: Uzamaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and Sai as Captain and if needed, Kakashi too."

"Team two: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru as Captain." Team two nodded their heads.

"Team three: Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, and Hyuga Neji as Captain."

"With the power of youth, I, Rock Lee, shall bring back Sakura!"

"Team four: Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino as Captain."

"Team five: Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Yamato as Captain."

Tsunade looked up at everyone's excited and serious faces, "Understood?"

"Hai!" Everyone replied, well except for Naruto who said:

"We'll get her back Tsunade-baachan! Dattebayo!"

Everyone gave the hyperactive blonde an annoyed look.

"Eh? What?" He was clearly confused

Everyone laughed.

"Umm…huh?" Naruto was still confused.

"Never mind dickless, just get ready to leave" Sai gave him a fake smile.

"Why you-"

"Everyone; head out!" Tsunade ordered

Everyone left and headed out of the gates of Konoha.

* * *

Sakura gained consciousness and could feel the softness beneath her.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought.

Sakura took a moment and remembered all that had happened. The mission, Sai asking her out, and the fight with the Uchiha…

"_That I lost"_

Sakura bolted up from the bed and looked around. She saw that she wasn't in a familiar room. Sure it was decent, but it was enemy territory. She could see from the corner of her eye a kasa that was similar to one of the ones the Akatsuki wore. Scratch that, it _was_ the one an Akatsuki member wore.

"Aw crap." Sakura whined

She heard a somewhat audible "Hn" coming from the door.

Sakura glanced towards the door.

"Shit."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

Sakura reached for her kunai pouch to get a weapon to fight the Sharingan wielder but noticed it wasn't there.

"What the hell did you do with my weapons?" Sakura said in a calm even voice with just enough bite into it.

She then realized her chakra was gone.

"And you drained me of my chakra…Well that's just great" Sakura rambled. She shot a glare at the emotionless Akatsuki member.

"**You're an ANBU Captain for crying out loud! Just beat his ass with taijutsu and get out of here!" **inner Sakura bellowed.

"_He's an S-class criminal; I wouldn't stand a chance without my chakra_"

"**Hehe, yeah I guess I got too excited there."**

Sakura finally spoke up, "Where am I?

"Hn"

"_Guess he's not answering that one"_

"What do you need me for?"

"Hn"

"What the hell! Is that all you Uchihas say?! God and I thought Sasuke had crappy social skills!"

Sakura waited for an answer.

"Hn"

Sakura sweat dropped. Did all of the Uchiha's lack this much vocabulary?

"Fine, then answer me this: Why didn't you kill me back when you had the chance?"

The Uchiha was silent. He himself didn't know why he had frozen up back then and grabbed the girl. But his only excuse now was to use the girl as bait for the Kyuubi. He had also heard of her medic skills that were rumored to surpass Tsunades, so he could use her to heal his eyes…

"Well?" Sakura said impatiently. She couldn't believe she was letting this stoic bastard get to her.

He finally spoke up, "That's none of your concern" he answered.

"Like hell it is!"

Itachi moved with blinding speed. Before Sakura knew it she was pushed up against the wall with her back pressed against the Uchihas frame.

He leaned his head down close to her ear, "Let me be very clear." he said in a cold and low voice.

The ice in his voice made Sakura shiver. Itachi felt her shiver and smirked.

He continued, "I do not have to explain the actions or plans my organization has or will make. Just remember, I could very much kill you if I wished."

"Then why don't you." Sakura spat out. Itachi was a bit disappointed that she didn't have a trace of fear in her voice.

"Because" he continued, "You will be useful." Itachi released her and walked towards the door. "Your meal will be brought up later, the bathrooms at the other end of the room." he pointed out.

"**Oh so now he's being nice?!" **Inner Sakura raged.

"You will also be healing my eyes every night before you sleep." he lightly added.

Sakura gawked at the man, "Are you serious?" she knew he was probably the last one on earth who would ever joke about anything.

"Well, hate to break it to you Uchiha, but I'm not going to heal your damned eyes." Oh she just hated how he never showed any emotion on his face.

"We shall see." And he left through the door.

She could have sworn she heard a dark chuckle. The way he said that to her, almost…frightened her, which wasn't easy.

Sakura just glared at the door, "Bastard…"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Haha you get to see what's in the box from last chapter in the next chapter!

**Once again thank you to my editor Sam and her sister Cici, you two are honestly like my sunshine in life, you guys are amazing, thank you so much for being such great friends/sisters/ whatever we are! :P**

**And a special thanks to my readers whom I love with all my heart and would have never gotten this far with the story without you guys.**

**-huggles all of you-**

**Lollipops for everyone! –Tosses out lollipops-**

**Takara Makoto**


	7. Secret Missions & Secret Items

**A/N: Hiya everyone! First and foremost I am SOO SORRY that this chapter is late. I have not had internet connection and was unable to post the chapter! Well here is the next chapter but first a big thanks to all of you who reviewed:**

**-Stained Roses (Lucky Rika haha I wasn't sure which to put -sweat drop-)**

**-Lady Rea**

**-Kyo12591**

**-J'ecris**

**-sweetpixie27**

**-SakuraEmma29**

**-aznangel101**

**And to those who faved/alerted**

**-FairyxLoverx23**

**-Chyriyu**

**-Sakuratherocker (I love the name :D)**

**-senbonzakura31**

**-sweetpixie27 (Yay! double thanks for you –claps-)**

**-Saayu-cha**

**-Randomness.PIE (OMG I LOVE PIE! AND YOUR NAME! :D)**

**-SakuraEmma29 (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps)**

**-xnarutoxrocksx (heck yeah it does XD)**

**-KitsuneTenchi127**

**-aznangel101**

**Ok well thank you all once again read the A/N at the end…well it most definitely WILL be interesting…heh heh..**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! –Ehem- glad we got all that straightened out.**

**

* * *

**

Secret Mission and Secret Items

There were many things Sakura hated; but only two came to mind: one was Uchiha Itachi, and the other was being held captive where it seemed like boredom was your punishment.

Sakura walked over to the window sill looking for chakra seals. She wasn't surprised at all at the number of chakra seals placed around the window. She already knew it would be useless to escape through the door because she would hear occasional heavy footsteps outside her door from Kisame. She figured he switched every now and then with Itachi, she could feel his chakra signature from hers and Itachi's room. She found out the hard way Itachi shared the room with her because she once tried to escape but was stopped by a tired, "Hn." Typical.

Sakura got up and rummaged through her pack that she had from her mission. She wasn't surprised that her weapons hidden inside were gone. She was however, relieved to find that she remembered to bring extra clothes that were too… elaborate for her taste. The other item she was most relieved to find was her gray metal box that held her most precious items that she never left without: A necklace that had a glass cherry blossom hanging from a silver chain, a black hair comb with red flowers outlined in white, and two bottles that held something that looked like medication. She had received the necklace for her sixteenth birthday from Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, and Sai, the black hair comb was from Ten-Ten, and the medicine was from Tsunade.

Sure, each item may appear to be harmless, but truth was, each item was deadly in its own way.

The necklace held a poisoned powder in the center where pollen from any other flower would be. Whenever she found herself in need of a quick escape, she would bring the necklace to her lips and blow a poisoned gas screen on the enemy.

The Hair comb from Ten-Ten contained poison inside the four metal bristles. If you pressed down on the center of the smallest flower, the four three inch long bristles could extend to be roughly seven to eight inches in length making it long enough to be a dagger so she could stab and inject poison into the enemy.

The two bottles weren't necessarily _deadly_ but smart to use. The blue bottle held caplets that could change water into the strongest sake if she ever needed to get her target drunk so she could achieve information. The red medicine bottle however, contained caplets that could restore ones chakra at an alarmingly fast rate. This was developed by Sakura and Tsunade for emergency use only.

Sakura had thought about using the caplets in the red bottle to escape but she figured Kisame and Itachi would feel the sudden rush of chakra and immediately check on her or run after her if she escaped.

Sakura grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower. She hadn't taken on since she had been abducted. She closed the door and turned on the shower as she undressed. When she stepped in, the warm water cascading over her body was warmly welcomed. She grabbed the soap and scrubbed herself, trying to lift away all of the blood and dirt that caked her body. There was immense relief when all of the dirt and blood was lifted. She then took the rose scented shampoo and scrubbed her hair until the stickiness from the mud and blood was gone.

She stepped out and dried her self off and slipped on a pair of white knee length pants and a red violet colored yukata top with a white obi to tie around it. She brushed her medium length hair out with the black hair comb and piled her hair up in a messy bun leaving a few strands to frame her face, and used the hair comb to keep it all in place.

She walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom having nothing better to do than to go back to being…bored.

"Ugh! I swear I'll die from boredom before the Akatsuki kill me themselves!"

Then, there came a knock.

* * *

"Do you see anything Neji?" an impatient Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, I don't." Neji was agitated from Naruto's constant pestering, but what else was new?

There was a short pause.

"How about now?" Naruto was being quite childish, and he knew it. But who could blame him?

Sai finally spoke up, also annoyed by Naruto's constant pestering, "Dickless he can't focus if you keep asking him questions every five minutes."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Neji and Sai jumped down from the tree tops and landed in a small and well covered clearing.

They nodded and turned to the group and instructed that they would camp there for the night.

Naruto was not happy.

"Sai! You can't be serious! We need to hurry and find Sakura-chan! Who knows what that Itachi creep will do to her! He might use his Mangekyou Sharingan on her!"

Neji turned and faced Naruto, "Naruto, Sakura is an elite ANBU captain; she could handle anything he throws at her. Besides, everyone is _very _low on chakra, including you. After all, this _is _the first time we've stopped in two days."

"Aww, but Neji-"

"Baka, shut up already. Akamaru and I are sick of your complaining."

"How troublesome."

"N-Naruto-kun, you need to r-rest."

"Take this time to grasp such a youthful experience Naruto-kun!"

Everyone just stared at Lee for his weird outburst.

"Naruto" Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Neji and Sai are the leaders of this whole mission, and they are your superiors. What they say goes."

Kakashi took Naruto aside and spoke in a low whisper, "Besides, we'll have to tell them about the secret mission Tsunade gave us eventually. "

Naruto grinned, "Ha ha! Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "When we eat will be a good time."

**

* * *

**

:Flashback in Hokage Tower:

"_I have called you four here for a secret mission that you MUST complete during Sakura's retrieval mission. However, Yamato will not be going with you because he will be needed on the mission"_

"_Oi! Tsunade-baachan! Are you making us abandon our mission for Sakura!?" Naruto thought the woman was being unreasonable._

"_Of course not baka! This is merely a side trip for you, Kakashi, and Sai. You guys will meet up with the others once this is completed.."_

"_Hokage-sama, if this is supposed to be kept a secret from the others, why do you make it sound like a small simple task?" Sai was confused._

_Tsunade smiled, "Because, it __**will**__be simple."_

_Kakashi was confused as well, "Then why not send a team of genin to do this mission?"_

_Tsunade still kept a knowing smile on her face, "Because, __**he**__ will not go with some unfamiliar weak genin."_

_All three froze._

"_Tsu-Tsunade-baachan, you don't mean-?"_

_Tsunade smiled, "You three will be going to Grass to invite Uchiha Sasuke on the retrieval mission for Haruno Sakura. I have a feeling he will go with you on his own free will once you tell him who has captured her." Tsunade smirked._

_All three were silent due to shock._

_Kakashi finally spoke, "Why Grass? Isn't he in Sound?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke has injured Orochimaru quite badly. His medic Kabuto was not at the Sound base at the time so he could not stop Sasuke from running away, or heal Orochimaru for that matter."_

"_So teme's finally realized he didn't want to be that nasty old snake's container?" _

"_Precisely." Tsunade answered._

_Naruto jumped out of his chair in excitement, "Hehe! Alright Teme!"_

"_However, you three can tell the others once you reach Sand. I have already informed the Kazekage about our situation and the mission about Sasuke. When you three leave, Kankuro and Tamari will take your place" Tsunade informed._

"_Hehe! Alright Gaara!" Naruto jumped again._

"_Well at least someone is excited." Tsunade mumbled._

"_Dickless keep it down, you're in a hospital remember?"_

"_Saaaii" Naruto growled._

"_Oi, oi, not now you two!" Kakashi warned._

"_Now, you three may leave and go over your mission plans."_

"_Hai"_

"_Now go."_

**:Flashback end:**

* * *

Everyone had finished rolling out their sleeping bags and finding firewood. Ten-Ten and Hinata had come back with about twenty fish that they caught in the nearby river. Everyone was resting and filing up their water supplies for the long journey.

Gai-sensei and Kakashi were trying to pass time by challenging each other who could stand the longest on a thin log by standing on one foot.

Shikamaru was planning possible battle tactics with Neji and Sai with the occasional input of Yamato and Shino.

Ino was talking with Chouji, Kurenai-sensei, and Lee as they watched Kiba and Akamaru practice their Gatsuuga. Naruto watched everyone and knew how determined they were to save Sakura.

"_We're coming or you Sakura-chan. Just, please…hang in there."_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well you guys finally found out what was in the box. So this week I will be studying my head off for exams…OH JOY. And next week I will be taking exams. So unfortunately, that probably means no story for about two weeks –cries-. But to make it up to you, I will either post 2 new chapters after exams are done, or one new chapter and an ItaSaku one-shot.

**As for the interesting news I'd like you all to meet someone, Michi?**

**-walks in-**

**Michi: Yo**

**Me: So all of you who have read my Shugo Chara fanfic may know how he came to exist.**

**Michi: Bet they think you're crazy**

**Me:-sighs- yeah, well anyway I pretty much created a…other me? But he's just here to banter and make fun of me…meanie**

**Michi: Your fault you created me…not mine**

**Me: eh…whatever. Any way, the name may sound familiar because it was the name of the little boy in chapter one of Cat and Mouse.**

**Michi: Don't ask me why she named me this…but I don't know…**

**Me: hehe Sam calls him Chibi .**

**Michi:…..Urusai…..**

**Thank You to all of my readers and a special thanks to Sam who is absolutely amazing and is great because she has to put up with a girl who acts and looks like a three year old (but you love that about me don't you?)**

**.**

**Until next time!**

**Takara Makoto**


	8. Friendly Acquaintances

**A/N: Guess what everyone? NO MORE SCHOOL! HUZZAH! Ugh my brain is fried at the moment (too much studying and too many tests) grrr must….kill….school…and..-ehem- what were we talking about again? heh heh. So here is the update! I will be posting an ItaSaku one-shot later (maybe Friday? see bottom A/N for reason…)because you guys are catching up with me on this story (oh no!)**

**so please please PLEASE enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed:**

**-LadyRea**

**-SweetPixie27**

**-LuckyRika**

**-Shewhoisalone**

**-SakuraEmma29**

**-aznangel101**

**-kyo12591**

**Those who Alert/Fav**

**-saurakickssasukesass -MewMewInuSailorHeart**

**-WickedAce -LaberaiTashio**

**-Serenity Malfoy - SakuraBlossomOfAnime**

**-Gaara's Cherry Blossom -Felix-samma**

**-Shewhoisalone(Yay! double thanks for you! –claps) -xDrKxAgLx**

**-LilChicka93 -KuroNeko17**

**-SeXysangokittygrl05**

**Also from now on I will be putting the thank yous at the bottom because it takes too much room up here**

**Michi: It's about damn time too**

**Takara: Urusai..meanie –throws pie at Michi-**

**Michi: WTF?**

**Takara: Hehe that was for Sam –waves at sam-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I own some Cd's and a lollipop…but not Naruto-cries-**

**

* * *

**

Friendly Acquaintances

There came another knock.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. It wasn't an Akatsuki member because heck, they didn't have decent manners and she was pretty sure that none of them actually would knock.

Sakura got up and opened the door and saw two children standing there, one boy and one girl.

They both looked very similar in appearance. The little girl had waist length dark brown hair and the boy's hair was in a shaggy disarrayed mess **(A/N: Kind of like denzel from FF7 Advent Children)**. They both had stunning blue eyes that would put Naruto's own eyes to shame (**A/N: wah no Naruto-kun your eyes are beautiful too!).** Around the pupil of the eye was a circle of green, very odd, but very knew that these two would be heartbreakers when they got older.

Sakura smiled and squat down to their eye level, "Hi there, are you lost little ones?"

The two children gave the cutest and shiest smiles, the girl hid behind the boy as he spoke, "Okaa-san told us to come and take you your meal." The girl then came from behind the boy and handed Sakura a tray of tea, ramen, two dango sticks, and onigiri.

Sakura smiled once again at the children, "Why don't you two eat with me? I get very lonely here and this is too much for me to eat by my self." She winked at the children as the little girl giggled.

Both children nodded in eagerness, "Hai!"

Sakura moved from the door as the two children tottered in. They sat in a semi-circle and crossed their legs Indian style as Sakura placed the tray in the middle. She saw the two children eyeing the dango so she gave the children both sticks of dango. They eagerly accepted the food and ate it happily.

Sakura laughed, "How old are you two anyways?"

The girl looked up at Sakura, "We're six! Our birthday is in a few months!"

"So you two are twins?" Sakura asked

They nodded their heads. Sakura smiled, "I kind of figured that when I saw you both. You two are big kids now that you're six, soon to be seven, ne?"

"Yeah! We've already started shinobi training!" The boy said.

Sakura looked confused, "You mean ninja academy?"

The girl shook her head, "No, they said shinobi training first, it's more important."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Really now? Say's who?"

Both children laughed, "Leader-sama of course!"

Sakura froze. The Akatsuki…was training six year olds to…to…to be killers?

'_No it's…its just training'_

'**Shannaro! I bet they've tried to teach them how to take out a jinchuriki!**' inner yelled.

The sound of the little boy's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Hey lady! You're nice! What's your name?

Sakura smiled, **'**_they're just kids, and they're innocent. There's no way they'd learn to kill yet_**.'**

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and who might you two be?"

The girl spoke first, "I'm Sasaki Hikari!"

Then the boy spoke up after swallowing his dango, "And I'm Sasaki Kurai!"

Sakura smiled at their names '_light and dark' _a bit ironic on how they could get along with each other so well. Wasn't light suppose to conquer dark?

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Sakura smiled warmly at the two children.

"Ano…Sakura-chan?" Hikari said shyly.

"Yes Hikari-chan?"

"Ano…can…can you be our…our friend?" Hikari looked at Sakura as if she would cry if she said 'no'.

Sakura pulled both children in for a tight hug. She was always good with children.

"Of...of course I can be your friend. You don't even have to ask."

Kurai spoke next, "Your our first actual friend. Did you know that? The only members of the Akatsuki that are nice to us are Deidara-sama, Tobi-sama, and sometimes Sasori-sama. We like to laugh and bug Kisame-sama but….he scares us sometimes."

Hikari nodded her head in full agreement.

"Kurai-kun…you mean that, you two have never had any friends? At all?"

Both children sadly shook their heads.

"Demo, that's okay Sakura-chan! Because now we have you!" Hikari hugged Sakura again. Kurai was about to too but then he eyed Sakura's leaf hitai-ate.

Kurai gasped, "S-sakura-chan! You're a ninja?!"

Sakura laughed, "Yes I am. Did I surprise you?"

Hikari and Kurai looked at each other and back to Sakura, "Can you teach us some of your moves Sakura-chan!" they asked excitedly.

Sakura frowned, "I'd only be able to teach you taijutsu. Kisame drained me of my chakra."

"That's okay!" they replied.

"Demo…I'm a prisoner. I can't leave the room."

Both children frowned.

Sakura thought of something quick to entertain the children, "Well, I guess I could teach you two how to sense your enemies better."

Both children got excited again, "Please teach us, Sakura-sensei!"

Sakura's eyes softened, she had always wanted to be a sensei, "Okay, but first, do you two have blind folds of some sort?"

Both children pulled out hitai-ate's, sound hitai-ate's to be exact.**(A/N: hitai-ate's are the ninja headbands)**

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at this. '_They're from…sound? What are they doing with the Akatsuki? I'll ask them later_.'

Sakura tied the headbands around both children's heads so they could not see anything. Sakura took their hands and walked the children around the room for awhile so they could get use to the feel and atmosphere of the room as well as memorize the room with their hands.

She then separated the children and put them on opposite sides of the room. Sakura then spoke to them, "Have you two already been through the tree chakra control test? You know, when you climb up the tree or stand on water?"

Both children nodded. "Okay then, this should be somewhat easy to you two," she continued, "Try to surround your body with chakra and try to feel where you are at using your chakra."

Both children did as they were told. Sakura could feel the children letting out their chakra. She could also see a smile on Kurai's face and a smile slowly crept up onto Hikari's as well.

"Now bring your chakra back into your body." Sakura instructed.

Sakura could feel the children's chakra being brought back into the children. Sakura smiled '_wow, they sure are fast learners_'. "That's the first step I want you two to practice" she assigned.

"Hai Sakura-sensei!" Both children opened their eyes and smiled up at Sakura.

"You two better get back to your Okaa-san or she'll start to worry. I'll see you two…later." She smiled

The two children ran up to Sakura and hugged her waist, "Arigatogozaimasu(thank you), Sakura-sensei!"

Sakura knelt down on her knees and hugged the two children. "Do itashi mashite (your welcome). Now go back to your Okaa-san she must be worried."

"Ja'ne Sakura-sensei!" Hikari called from the door way

"Jaa Mata Ashita Sakura-chan!" Kurai called out. **(a/n: Hikari said, "see you later" and Kurai said, "See you tomorrow")**

When the door closed Sakura gave a small laugh, those two had grown on her in just one meeting. At least life at the Akatsuki would be bearable.

"And then she taught us how to sense our enemies better! It was so much fun!" A happy Hikari laughed.

* * *

"Well that was very nice of her. We should go thank her tomorrow when you see her again."

"Hai Okaa-san!"

Manami smiled at here two children. No one had ever bothered to befriend her children until now. Sasaki Manami was the Akatsuki's assistant, but more like their cook. Even the Akatsuki had trouble cooking. Manami had dark brown hair like her children's. However, she did not have the kekkei genkai her children had inherited from their father; she had sapphire blue eyes instead. Kurai's and Hikari's eyes allowed them to see clearly in the dark as if it was day and cast very powerful genjutsu's. Of course they weren't as powerful as the sharingan's. They could turn their kekkei genkai on and off much like the Sharingan.

"Okaa-san?" Kurai looked up at his mother.

"Yes Kurai-kun?"

"So it's alright that Sakura-chan is our friend?"

Manami smiled, "Of course it is. Even though she's a prisoner to the Akatsuki, she seems to be kind and no threat to us."

Kurai sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

Manami laughed at her child's sudden relief. He was always concerned about something or other.

Then a door opened.

"Konbanwa **(A/N:** **Good evening)** Uchiha-sama, Kisame-sama. There is some food in the kitchen if you'd like some. I've already informed the staff at the inn to let you do as you please." Manami informed.

"Arigato."

"Hn."

Itachi eyed the child hiding behind their Okaa-san. Itachi smirked at how cowardly they seemed.

"Ano…Uchiha-sama?"

Itachi looked down at the other child's twin Kurai.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Ano…can you tell Sakura-chan I said goodnight?"

Itachi stiffened. No one else was supposed to know she was here except for Manami and Kisame.

"She was very kind to Hikari and Kurai. She seems to have befriended the two." Manami said matter of fact.

"Please?" Hikari spoke up this time.

"Hai." Itachi answered stiffly.

Itachi walked up to his room in a dark mood. The kunoichi was NOT supposed to let anyone know she was here, yet alone befriend anyone. Oh, he was going to say 'good night' to her for sure.

Itachi flung the door opened and slammed it shut making the kunoichi jolt upright from her sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oooh! Sakura's in trouble! Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. So how did you like the chapter? Hope it was nice!

**Michi: Bet it wasn't**

**Takara: Whatever, you're just jealous**

**Michi: Of what?**

**Takara: Because I love those two kids more than you –sticks out tongue-**

**Michi: Oh that's very mature**

**Takara: of course it is you old meat head.**

**Michi: You're so immature**

**Takara: Why thank you –smiles-**

**Michi: -sweat drops-**

**So this week I have a summer camp. Yay! I am a counselor so I have to watch 15 6-8 year old girls for a whole week for 9 hours a day. Yeah, VERY tiring. So please excuse the lateness of things! I will also be starting my summer reading assignments for school so I won't have to worry and do them at the last minute. That is, if I have time.**

**Special thanks to Sam my wonderful and talented editor whom I could never do anything without! Hope your AC get's fixed! What will I do with a fried sam?? THE HORROR!**

**In case you were wondering….Manami means Love and Beauty ^_^**

**R&R please!**

**Arigatogozaimasu!**

**Takara Makoto**


	9. Trying To Find Sasuke & Sakura's Denial

**A/N: Hey everyone! –Dodges a thrown shoe- sheesh! Okay okay I know you're mad that I haven't updated in awhile but hey, I haven't had internet connection for the past 5 days so cut me some slack. At least I'm updating, ne? Anyways here's the chapter! I hope you all enjoy the smidge of ItaSaku fluffiness-ish placed in there! heh. I also realize that this story is going to be freakin long. Well, guess that mean's I'll be making a trilogy now won't it? ;)**

**Bold in the storyInner Sakura**

**WARNING!! Itachi is OOC in this chapter!! Well…I think so anyways…-sweat drop-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But my birthday is June 23****rd****! so this is a present to all of you from me :D**

**

* * *

**

The Start of the Secret Mission and Sakura's Denial

"Shikamaru, brief everyone on the current situation." Neji ordered.

"How troublesome, why couldn't Neji and Sai be the only leaders…anyways, from the information we received from a local civilian village, two males wearing black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them were seen heading towards the Sand village two days ago. One of the males looked shark like while the other had dark, raven hair and red eyes. In other words, Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. The civilian also saw them carrying an unconscious person and they were able to see strands of pink hair, Sakura."

"Sand's not too far from here! Akamaru I and may be able to pick up Sakura's scent! Right boy?"

"Arf!"

"Then let us get going! We shall run onwards fueled by the power of our youth!"

"Oi, oi hold on. Before we leave, Team One has to tell us something. Sai?" Shikamaru gave Sai, Kakashi, and Naruto a knowing look.

"_Damn, he knew the whole time_." Kakashi thought.

Sai stepped forward, "My team and I are heading out on a mission that was given to us by Tsunade-sama."

"Well? What is it?" Ino pestered

"We are to head to Grass and offer Uchiha Sasuke the choice of helping us with the retrieval mission for Haruno Sakura." Sai looked around to intake everyone's expressions. Everyone was completely dumbfounded, except for Shikamaru who had strangely suspected this from the beginning.

"Who will replace you? Your not just abandoning this mission are you?!" Ten ten said in disbelief.

"Of course not you baka. We'll meet up with you guys later!" Naruto said as if it was obvious. But…Naruto had thought that at first too.

"Kankuro and Temari will be taking our places and Yamato Taicho will be taking my place as captain." Sai informed.

"D-demo, what if we get t-to the place where Sakura is b- before you arrive?" Hinata stuttered.

"Well, you may get there first, but it won't be that easy to fight Kisame and Itachi. If you do encounter them however, you may want to expect a few other Akatsuki members." Kakashi informed.

"Exactly" Sai continued, "That' why we need the Sharingan, to fight the Sharingan."

"Well why doesn't Kakashi-sensei fight Itachi? He has the Sharingan too!" Ino complained.

"Ino, not only will we get Sasuke back, but if we retrieve Sakura, we'll have her back as well." Chouji explained. It was like hitting two birds with one stone.

"Yes, that and Sasuke was born with the doujutsu, where as my Sharingan was…given to me." Kakashi explained.

"Besides!" Naruto finally spoke, "We'll be back with Teme before you know it! Dattebayo!"

"He's only going to come because of his brother. He won't care about what happens to Sakura. He'll only come for his revenge and leave." Neji snarled.

Kakashi frowned, "Yes, but that's why, if we must, we will force him back to Konoha.."

"Sounds good to me!" Kiba said.

"Me too" Ten ten agreed.

"It's possible." Shino considered.

"We should be able to take care of things." Asuma said as Gai and Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"Send us word on your mission to let us know if Sasuke will be joining the mission so we can plan out battle tactics." Yamato said. It was a good idea after all.

Sai nodded, "We will be reaching Sand by nightfall. After Kakashi, Naruto, and myself have restocked on supplies we will leave."

"Now I shall have to find a new rival while Kakashi is away!" Gai looked around and pointed at Asuma.

"Asuma! You are my temporary youthful rival!" Gai gave Asuma a thumbs up.

"Oh joy."

Kurenai tried to suppress a laugh.

Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome, alright, let's head out."

* * *

Sure enough, the group had reached sand at nightfall. Naruto, being his overly excited and loud self, ran up to the Kazekage's office and barged in yelling, "Yo Gaara!!"

Gaara had found this highly amusing. He and Naruto had became close friends after he was abducted by the Akatsuki and saved by the loud friendly blonde and his pink haired teammate. Gaara had already been filled in on both missions by Tsunade so this came as no surprise.

"Baka! That's not how you speak to the Kazekage!" Naruto as whacked on the head by Shikamaru.

"I just said hi…sheesh." Naruto mumbled

Gaara smiled at Naruto's childish remark.

"Kazekage-sama, I believe you are already filled in as to why we are here."

Gaara nodded, "Hai, Temari and Kankuro are waiting for you at the inn." Gaara turned away from Shikamaru and turned to Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto.

"As for you three, if you are in need of anything ask Temari and Kankuro. I filled those two in on the mission as well. They are to supply you with whatever you will need to bring back the other Uchiha"

"Arigato Gaara." Kakashi smiled.

"My team and I will leave first thing in the morning. Also, the others will be trying to gather information on the outskirts of your village so do not be alarmed." Sai informed.

"Very well. I hope your mission is a success." Gaara bid them farewell and they left.

* * *

Sakura jolted up from her sleep as the door to the room was abruptly opened and slammed shut. Before she knew it, a rather angry Uchiha was on top of her pinning her to the bed and holding a kunai to her neck.

"What the-" Sakura's voice was cut off by the kunai that was nearly strangling her.

"You were not to socialize with anyone here." Itachi said.

Sakura glared up at Itachi, "You never said I-" Sakura started choking as Itachi pushed the kunai in deeper.

"Not only did you socialize, but you befriended and taught those two." Itachi continued.

Sakura intensified her glare making it almost as fierce as Sasuke's were. "_What was wrong with it anyways?"_ she thought, "_It's not like I was asking them to help me escape…he's clearly over reacting._"

"I did nothing wrong, _Uchiha_," Sakura spat out, "You failed to mention I couldn't socialize with those who did so with me."

Itachi pressed the kunai harder drawing blood. Sakura winced.

"You do not want to make me angry, _Cherry Blossom_." Itachi warned.

"**A bit late for that, don't you think?!"** Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura could see dark spots invading her vision as her oxygen was being cut off. Sakura clenched her teeth in frustration and anger.

"Dammit Uchiha! Get the hell off me!" Sakura kneed Itachi in the groin but without her inhuman strength, it didn't have much effect. Itachi threw Sakura against the wall. Sakura hit the wall letting out a grunt from the impact and she fell to the floor only to be pulled up by Itachi and pinned with her back up against the wall.

"What did I say about making me angry Cherry Blossom?" Itachi said in an even voice. He knew he was not composed. And what ticked him off was that _she_ was the cause of it. How could a mere girl get underneath his skin so fast?

Sakura let out a harsh laugh, "You do not control _me_ Uchiha. Threaten me as much as you want. It is the greatest honor for a shinobi to die for their village."

"But you do not wish to die yet. Do you, Cherry Blossom?"

Sakura did not answer.

Itachi smirked, "Hn. You are weak."

"_You are weak."_ Sakura knew that phrase well. Sasuke had often told her that. And now, his oni-san was telling her the same. She had trained _so hard_ to be where she was at. She knew she was _not weak._

"You aren't even worth killing. No wonder my otouto left you."

Itachi could feel Sakura stiffen from his comment as she avoided his eyes. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Tell me Cherry Blossom, what does my otouto means to you?"

"First of all, _Cherry Blossom_ is not my fucking name Uchiha." Sakura turned back and glared. "And second, your brother is nothing more than a low life traitor. Like all traitors to my village, my hate runs deep for the both of you."

Itachi smirked; he highly doubted that the girl had no feelings left for Sasuke. Itachi pinned Sakura's arms above her head using one hand and brought his knee in between her thighs so she would not try to kick him. Itachi brought his head close to hers and grazing her ear with his mouth, he spoke, "Are you really so sure, _Sakura_?"

Sakura flinched. She was scared. For the first time in about two or three years, Haruno Sakura was _scared_. She did NOT enjoy the current situation AT ALL. **(A/N: Oh but you will later Sakura lol)**

Itachi smirked as she flinched. He brought his lips close to her shut tight ones and spoke against them, "Let us see how deep this hatred _really_ runs."

Itachi pressed is lips against Sakura's now clamped tight ones. He examined her during the brief moment. She glared at him with cold jade eyes showing hatred. Itachi pulled back and smirked.

"_Why is he smirking?! WHY THE HELL IS HE SMIRKING!?_"

"**Well, it wasn't all that bad now was it Sakura?"**

"_Uh yeah it was."_

"Hn. Don't try to fool yourself Cherry Blossom. You still have feelings for that weak brother of mine."

"No I-!"

Itachi let go of Sakura and turned towards the door. "You are to stay up here for the next several days. And do not make any loud noises. There will be two other Akatsuki members coming and I do not want you tending to their needs."

"Good because I don't want to meet anymore of you Akatsuki bastards." Sakura mumbled.

"One last thing kunoichi." Itachi said. Sakura looked up and met the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sakura fell forwards as Itachi caught her and placed her on the bed.

"Kurai and Hikari said 'Good Night'" Itachi smirked as he heard Sakura let out a whimper from the genjutsu he had placed on her. To see the girl writhe in pain amused him to no end.

**

* * *

**

A/N: YAY! Okay next chapter will hopefully be up very soon (unless my internet is being a meanie head to me again xD). Well I hope you all liked the chapter. Personally I think it's my worst T.T It was SO HARD TO WRITE!! I think I nearly gave myself a concussion from banging my head on the wall too much lol.

**Special thanks to: Butterbiscuits72(or Sam as I call her :D) for being an awesome editor.**

**A HUMONGO THANK YOU FOR:**

**For those who reviewd:**

**-Jackie-chan1230**

**-aznangel101**

**-Lady Rea**

**-Nauto8ramen**

**-J'ecris**

**-xxxFallenKibaxxx**

**-2plus2is4**

**-18mne**

**-poison-water99**

**-rosewolf44**

**Those who fav/alert:**

**-Sasukerox**

**-jjanggu**

**-Shinu No Tenshi**

**-silviker**

**-TwilightStar411**

**-missy-wissy**

**-shweevs**

**-theristia**

**-UchihaSakura2007**

**-Ravianka0809**

**-trueselfwriter**

**-KiishimLuver**

**-Naruto8ramen (Yay! Double thanks for you! –claps-)**

**-Sakura-16764**

**-icea-blaize**

**-warwolfgirl**

**-florecita**

**-orphen0071**

**-Life Is A Game Of Chance (yes it is xD)**

**-xxxFallenKibaxxx (YAY! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Anilmathiel Greenleaf**

**-ArjunaAnja**

**-2plus2is4 (YAY! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-hotarusgirlforever**

**-18mne (YAY! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-poison-water99 (YAY! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Butterbiscuits72 (YAY!)**

**-rosewolf44( YAY! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-whew- that was A LOT!**

**Michi: Wow, your finally NOT being ignored**

**Takara: Unlike you**

**Michi: yeah well-wait what?!**

**Takara: you heard me xD**

**Thank you to everyone! I love you all and thank you for being such faithful readers!**

**Cupcakes for everyone! –hads everyone cupcakes-**

**Bye bye!**

**Takara Makoto**

**P.S.: Also thank you to fallenangelrocker91, blueweaver, and 18mne for wishing me a happy birthday .**

**So….Anyone wanna guess how old I'm turning?? :D**


	10. Dreams and a Traitor

**A/N: Hey everyone! Anyways here is the next chapter, so yeah hope it doesn't suck like the last one haha. We will get to see a battle between Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi but of course since Sai is one of the main characters he will…..-ehem- let's not spoil the WHOLE chapter in the beginning now shall we? xD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Takara: Sai? Shall you do the Disclaimer?**

**Sai: Why?**

**Takara: Because I love you more**

**Itachi: Hn And not me?**

**Takara: -blushes- ehem, I mean well you ARE really s-**

**Sai: Takara Makoto does not own Dickless.**

**Naruto: SHE MEANT THE PROGRAM BAKA!**

**Sai: Well it has your name**

**Naruto: Well DUH because I'm the main-**

**Takara: Back to the story guys sheesh! You're worse than me when I fight over the blue crayon!**

**Everyone:…you're such a kid**

**Takara: I know (-.-')**

**

* * *

**

Dreams and a Traitor

Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi were hot on Sasuke's trail.

They had been traveling for three days at top speed and had now finally caught sight of Sasuke. The minute they had caught sight of him they had ran as fast as they could towards him. When they finally reached him, he had disappeared in a puff of white smoke. He had used a kage bunshin.

But now, they were very close to catching up to Uchiha Sasuke.

"We're gaining on him!" an excited Naruto called out. Sai kept his gaze forward, "Don't lose your concentration Dickless!" Naruto let out a huffed breath, "I know that much Sai!" Sai turned towards Kakashi, "Kakashi now!"

Kakashi nodded and made a few hand seals. A puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared a pack of Hunter Hounds. "Chase Uchiha Sasuke so that way he runs towards us. Surround him from all sides, it will give us an advantage." Sai ordered the Hunter Hounds and they scattered.

Sai looked over to Naruto. Naruto was nervous and anxious to be reunited with his former teammate. Naruto hung his head thinking '_Will Teme help us? Can we really do it this time_?'

As if Sai knew what Naruto was thinking, he turned to Naruto, "We'll get him this time Naruto. The mission depends on it." Sai encouraged as he gave a small, but genuine smile.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, "Hai."

As they were running **(A/N: Or tree jumping xD)** Pakkun appeared next to Kakashi asked, "What's the status?"

"He's heading your way," Pakkun replied, "You will encounter him in roughly ten minutes."

Naruto gulped, '_Ten minutes??'_

"Arigato Pakkun." Kakashi thanked. Pakkun disappeared into a puff of smoke to continue the chase.

"Naruto," Naruto looked up at Sai, "Naruto, I need you to make a few kage bunshins as backups and have them hide along the line where the Uchiha will be approaching."

"You can count on me-tebayo!" Naruto made few hand seals, "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten Naruto's appeared and scattered off ahead, "Sai your plan better work."

"By the way things look Naruto, it will." Kakashi mused. He had to admit Sai's plan was thoroughly thought out and well planned. He knew for a fact they'd succeed.

A few minutes later, the three man cell had caught sigh of a raven haired boy with the Sound Village's foot soldier uniform on **(A/N: white top/purple pants and rope)** looking over his shoulder as if he was being chased.

"TEME!!" Naruto growled out in anger.

Sasuke's attention snapped back ahead to Naruto. His eyes widened noticeably. He had not expected them. More importantly, he had not sensed them.

* * *

Sasuke landed on a branch three yards away from Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Naruto, Kakashi-" Sasuke eyed the new member. He had seen him only once, and that was two years ago. He had figured it was some temporary fill in on the team for Kakashi but by the looks of it, it was Sakura this time.

"I guess Sakura did not want to come by the looks of it. Is he her replacement?" Sasuke nodded towards Sai.

Sai merely smiled, "No, yours."

That had caught Sasuke off guard. Sasuke merely looked impassive, "Nani?"

Naruto glared, "Sakura's the reason why we're here Teme so listen up!"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. Sorry but I have no interest to head back as a present for Sakura." Sasuke turned around but was blocked by Naruto.

"Teme…Sakura's been…"Naruto's eyes dimmed.

What was going on? Sasuke was clearly confused. Had she been killed? She always was the weak one on team 7.

"We need your help Uchiha." Sai spoke up.

Sasuke merely turned towards Sai, "And if I refuse?"

"Then you're more of a heartless bastard then your brother." Kakashi spat out.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he had said. He had once thought of Sasuke as a son. Hearing Sasuke imply that he would not help rescue Sakura had made him, well angry.

"Teme, Sakura's been captured and, we um, need you to help us get her back." Naruto stammered.

"Hn. She always was weak."

"If you knew how strong she's become Teme, you wouldn't-"

"She's stronger than you at least Uchiha." Sai said in a low voice.

"Hn I doubt it."

"So are you going to help us or not Teme?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke didn't want anything to do with any of them. That's what severing ties meant. He couldn't rejoin them before he finished his goal. Even if it meant saving Sakura…

"No."

Sasuke watched as all three took in a breath.

"Gomenasai Uchiha but-" Sai took out his katana, "You are coming with us whether you lie it or not."

"Hn"

Sai sprung forward with his katana in hand ready to strike. His katana hit Sasukes with a loud 'ching'. Sasuke stood back and made several hand signs, "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A large ball of fire made its way towards Sai and hit him. Sasuke smirked, "Not much of a challenge." after the fire cleared, all Sasuke saw was a puddle of…was that ink?

Sasuke turned around only to see sketches of lions coming towards him.

"Chidori!" The chidori engulfed Sasuke's body as it turned into his full body chidori. The Chōjū Giga **(A/N: Ink Animals)** fell to the floor in a puddle of ink. Sasuke lunged towards Sai making a few hand signs on the way. "Chidori!" the sound of chirping birds could be heard as he made his way towards Sai.

"Is that the only move you know, _Sasuke-kun_?" Sai taunted.

"Tch. It's all I need to get rid of you." Sasuke moved with unbelieveable spped and lunged his chidori through Sai's torso.

"Sai!" Naruto and Kakahsi gasped out.

Sasuke smirked, "Honestly, did you think you could defeat me by yourself?"

Sai looked at Sasuke, "That's what your brother said to Sakura before he took her."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stiffened, "Nani?" Sasuke looked at Sai as Sai dissapeared into a puddle of ink.

Sasuke was about to move when something was being pushed agaist his neck, he could feel his oxygen leaving him. He was out of chakra from using the chidori too many times.

"Your brother, Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki captured ANBU Captain and Head Medic Haruno Sakura. The reason is unknown to us but we are guessing it is to heal his eyes. Now we are taking you with force since you declined our offer." Sai said in a low informaitve voice.

"When you wake up we will probobly be somewhere in River Country or the border town in Fire Country." and as if on cue, Sasuke slumped over from lack of oxygen.

Kakashi and Naruto just stared.

"…So you were teasing him from the start to make him use his chidori to use up his chakra?" Kakashi questioned.

Sai nodded.

Naruto shuddered, "Man Sai, when yu get serious in a fight you're scarier than Yamato."

Kakashi snorted and Smiled as he picked up Sasuke's body, "Let's get going."

**

* * *

**

:The next day at the Akatsuki base:

"Manami-san."

Manami looked up from her cooking, "Hai Itachi-sama?"

"Have Kurai or Hikari watch the kunoichi while Deidara and Sasori are here."

"Hai." Manami looked over her shoulder and to the table, "Kurai-kun?"

"Hai kaa-san?" Kurai looked up.

"Can you please stay with Sakura-san while Deidara-sama and Sasori-sama are here?"

"Can I go too kaa-san!" Hikari asked hopefully.

Manami frowned, "Gomen Hikari-chan, but I need you to stay with me."

Hikari frowned, "Hai kaa-san."

Kurai walked u the stairs into Sakura's room. He took a seat in the chair next to her bed and looked at Sakura in worry. Sakura was whimpering as she tossed and turned in her sleep. He knew it was useless to wake her up because of the Tsukuyomi. Manami had told Kurai and Hikari about Itachi's Sharingan and how it, "Made a person have horrible nightmares that could last a long time."

Ever since then both Hikari and Kurai had decided it was best to not bother Itachi.

Kurai moved closer to Sakura as a tear fell down her face as she slept. He reached over and wiped it off saying, "Sakura-chan, what are you dreaming about?"

* * *

The sky was the color of blood. The moon was a dull, eerie white. Sakura ran into a black forest where everything was outlined in white. Sakura froze in place when she heard a raspy voice, "Sakura?"

Sakura looked around. The voice belonged to Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

There was no answer. "Sasuke where are you?" Sakura traveled deeper into the forest and into a clearing and heard a pained groan. She scanned the area and found sight of a bloody and weak Sasuke, "Sasuke?!" She yelled out as she ran to him.

"Sasuke who did thi-"

"I-ita-chi." was all he managed out before he went still.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! _Sasuke-kun!_"

Sakura turned around and faced Itachi.

"What did you do you bastard?!" Sakura attempted to lunge forward at him but found herself tied to a wooden post. Sakura looked up at Itachi who had Ino in his grasp and just glared.

Wait…Ino?

"Watch as your friends die weak kunoichi." He brought his Katana up above Ino's head.

"No…no INO GET AWAY YOU STUPID PIG! RUN!" Itachi brought is Katana down on Ino. Sakura watched as the girls lifeless body slumped forward.

Next, he had Hinata, "Hinata get away! Please just run!"

In turn Hinata fell to the dark ground.

Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Yamato, and Neji had all fallen one after the other.

Sakura couldn't contain the tears.

She looked up to see an emotionless Sai kneeling on the ground looking up at Sakura as he was preparing for his death.

"Dammit Sai! You can't get killed by that bastard! _We had a bet_! Sai…please just run!"

She watched as Itachi's already bloodied katana slashed through Sai's body and he fell forward with no emotion showing.

Sakura hung her head as she continued to sob.

"Aah, the Kyuubi."

Sakura froze, "_No"_ she thought _"Please…not Naruto…" _Sakura slowly lifted her head and watched Naruto's horror struck face as he stared up at the Uchiha with the katana above his head.

Sakura's tears ran faster and harder as she screamed out, "No…no! Not him! _Please!_ Anything! I'll do anything! Just please….don't kill Naruto!"

Itachi smirked, "Is he that important to you?" he brought down his katana and plunged it through Naruto's body.

Naruto fell to the ground as a pool of crimson surrounded him.

Sakura tore herself from the post and knelt down next to Naruto's lifeless body and sobbed as she screamed.

"No Naruto! Get up!" he didn't move. His eyes just stared up at Sakura: cold, empty, d_ead._

Sakura let out an agonized scream and shook Naruto, "You can't die! You're suppose to become the Hokage dammit!"

Sakura let out a hiss as she looked down to see a katana plunged through her abdomen. She looked up. Crimson met jade. It was like looking into the eyes of the devil himself.

Sakura shot up from the Tsukuyomi's illusion and let out and angry scream.

* * *

"So you are stationed with us until Leader-sama summons you?" Kisame asked.

"That's right, yeah." Deidara said.

"So we will be using the room for longer unless we decide to head to Deidara's house in stone instead." Sasori suggested.

"Eh? Why mine, yeah!?"

"Because you're the only one with a house we can live in." Kisame said as he drank his sake.

"The last time we went Kisame wrecked the whole place looking for sake, yeah." Deidara muttered.

"If you would buy more sake-"

"Stop." Itachi said bored. The bickering stopped and it fell silent except for Hikari playing in the corner with some of Deidara's clay.

Itachi's mind drifted to the pink haired kunoichi and his Tsukuyomi. Itachi inwardly smirked. He had made the genjutsu just as brutal as he did for Sasuke. Then, there came an angry scream.

Itachi froze. Sakura was not suppose to wake up for at least another day.

"What was that, yeah?" Deidara shot up from his seat as did Sasori.

"_Oh shit._" Kisame thought. "_The little leaf is in for it now…_"

He could hear Kurai inside the room , "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Please calm down, what's wrong?"

Itachi opened the door but flew back against the wall as Sakura's fist hit his torso.

Kisame hadn't drained her from her chakra for at least a day so she probably had a quarter of her chakra back by now.

Sakura ran full speed towards Itachi and pinned him to the ground with her chakra filled foot.

She bent down and growled out, "If you even touch any of my precious people, you will regret it." Her emerald eyes burned with fury.

Itachi merely smirked, "You cannot defeat _me_, Cherry Blossom."

Itachi grabbed Sakura's leg and pulled her down to the floor as he stood up and held her to the floor with his own foot placed on her back.

Sakura spat out, "Uchiha if you even dare to touch them! I swear, you will-"

"Who's this yeah?"

Sakura froze.

"This is the girl who killed me Deidara."

Sakura stiffened and looked up and met the face of the person she thought she had killed long ago…

Sasori.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I hope this one was better than the last! I had trouble trying to write the Tsukuyomi part. (-.-' ) But yeah, are you interested to see how Sasori managed to stay alive?! I am to….lol I need to brainstorm . I am going on a 3 day tri to Louisiana on a Youth Ministry trip called, "Steubenville South" so it should be fun

**Itachi: You mean your leaving your reader on suspense like this!**

**Takara: heh yeah**

**Sai: You're evil**

**Takara: And Itachi's not?!**

**Sai: he is….but this is just torture**

**Takara: eh**

**Michi: She's finally at a loss of words….Huzzah!**

**Takara: -glares at Michi- I'll make it so your at a loss of words**

**Michi: no thanks**

**

* * *

**

Thank you to:

**Those who reviewed:**

**-Kayamie1224**

**-minniemousemom**

**-ItAsAkU-LoVeR**

**-18mne**

**-Pandastacia**

**-CrimsonSakuratree**

**-rosewolf44**

**-CherryChan13**

**-Lady Rea**

**-Alucard's Master**

**-J'ecris**

**-Styro-Pyro**

**-poison-water99**

**

* * *

**

Those who fav/alert:

**- Kayamie1224 (Yay! double thanks for you –claps-)**

**-Styro-Pyro (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Tori-chan18 **

**-CherryBlossom9470**

**-ItAsAkU-LoVeR (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Animelovefest725**

**-mistatephoenix**

**-YummyReeses (mmmm I agree :D)**

**-CherryChan13 (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Akahayate**

**-alwaysxonxthexrun**

**

* * *

**

And of course a big thanks to my editor Butterbiscuits72 :D

**Thanks for reading!**

**Takara Makoto**


	11. The Sasaki Family and Sasori’s Revival

**A/N: Hi everyone! First and foremost, I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE SATURDAY!! Gah Gomenasai!! I have a...family issue going on and it's been really stressful. On top of that my dad decided to take away my computer for no reason at all grrr. And I have a huge paper due July 31****st**** in which by then I also have to read two freakishly long books and watch a 5 hour long commentary.**

**EWW**

**Well, I am very tired but eh, for you guys, I'd stay up all night to finish this if I have to (ha I most likely will .) but happy late Fourth of July to all of you American's reading this! I had a blast shooting fireworks off at my uncle's,…maybe I should post the video on youtube…eh now I'm ranting . NOT GOOD!**

**But here is the chapter! I know things are going slow and nothing has really happened between Sakura and Itachi, but these things really do take time in real life, I am trying to make it as…realistic, as possible. But things will heat up, this story will most likely be roughly 25 chapter or more but there WILL be a sequel because as I said before, this will be a trilogy :D YAY!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Takara: Tobi!**

**Tobi: Hai Taka-chan!**

**Takara: Can you please do the Disclaimer?**

**Tobi: Hai Taka-chan! Tobi a good boy!**

**Takara: AWW KAWAII! –huggles tobi-**

**Tobi: -blushes- Taka-chan doesn't own Naruto…if she DID however, I bet she would-**

**Takara: -covers tobi's…….mouth and blushes- Okay enough from you now Tobi!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**The Sasaki Family and Sasori's Revival**

Kurai came running into the hall, "Uchiha-sama, please don't hurt Sakura-chan!'

Itachi stared down at the pleading boy.

"Hn" Itachi turned around and walked past Deidara and Sasori but stopped and said over his shoulder, "Kisame will be up later to drain your chakra Kunoichi."

Sakura glared as she stood up, "_Oh joy_" she thought. Sakura felt a few small tugs on the bottom of her shirt.

"Sakura-chan?" She looked down at a worried Kurai.

"Hai Kurai-kun?" She couldn't be mad at Kurai, he was innocent in this situation, and he probably hated to see someone in front of him get hurt.

"Ano…do you need a hug to feel better?" Sakura grinned at the boy's thoughtfulness, "Hai Kurai-kun, I'd like that."

Kurai stepped forward and wrapped his little arms around Sakura's neck in a tight hug as she put her arms around the boy's body in a full hug.

Deidara watched the pink haired kunoichi hug Kurai in a mother like manner. He thought that there was no way someone that seemed as kind and innocent like her could have killed Sasori. But she did. Deidara continued to stare at Sakura as she talked to Kurai until she looked up at him.

"It's rude to stare." She snapped. Deidara laughed and walked away leaving Sakura alone with Sasori.

"Are you disappointed to see me, Sakura-san?" he asked.

Sakura smirked, "Actually, it's just the opposite."

"And why is that Sakura-san?"

Sakura's smirk widened, "Because that means I get to kill you all over again."

Sasori merely smiled, "We shall see."

Sakura looked down at Kurai who was holding her hand, "Come Kurai-mun, let's go find your imouto." Sakura said with a smile.**(A/N: Imouto: little sister , Hikari is the younger twin, huge thanks to aznkitty180 for pointig out the right translation!)**

Kurai's eyes widened, "Demo, Uchiha-sama said-"

"Well Deidara and Sasori already know I'm here so what he said doesn't really matter."

Kurai smiled, "Okay! I think she's in the kitchen with Kaa-san…"

Kurai dragged Sakura past Sasori whom she stared at, confused_._

She could have sworn she heard him laugh.

* * *

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" Kurai yelled running into the kitchen practically dragging Sakura.

Manami let out a sigh, "Kurai-kun," she said a bit stern, "What have I said about running in the Kitchen?" She said with her back facing them.

Kurai hung his head in shame, "To not to."

"Correct, now plea-" Manami froze when she turned around. Holding her sons hand was a beautiful girl no older than seventeen with emerald eyes and pink hair that fell to the middle of her back.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled as she introduced herself.

Manami smiled, "I'm Sasaki Manami. Ah, so you're Sakura, my children speak very highly of you."

"Hikari-chan and Kurai-kun speak highly of their kaa-san as well. They are very fortunate to have someone like you."

Manami's eyes softened at the young girl words, "Arigato Sakura-san."

"Sakura-chan!" Hikari ran into the kitchen and hugged Sakura.

Sakura laughed, "Oi Hikari-chan, what did your kaa-san just say about running in the kitchen?"

In turn, Hikari hung her head in shame, "To not to." Manami laughed, "Alright you two, go play outside while I talk with Sakura-san." "Hai kaa-san!" the twins trampled outside leaving Manami and Sakura in the kitchen.

Sakura walked to Manami and helped her with the preparations for their supper when Manami spoke up, "I take it you have a few questions about my family."

Sakura nodded slowly, "Hai."

"Ask away."

"You three are from Sound?"

Manami frowned, "Hai, I was originally from Mist. When I was eighteen I was captured by sound nin on while I was on an ANBU mission. I had no family so no one would wonder about my whereabouts; I was told that I was reported dead. I was then brought to Orochimaru and was told that I would be used as part of an experiment."

Sakura could see Manami's eye's water, "Demo, I was not the only one that would take part in this experiment. They brought in a man with light brown hair with blue eyes and green circles inside of the blue. He was around the age of twenty and was named Sasaki Wataru. Orochimaru had told me that he had a kekkei genkai that allowed you to see clearly in the dark as if it was day and his eyes could cast powerful genjutsu's as well. Orochimaru said to the both of us that he wanted us to bear children together so they could inherit their father's kekkei genkai…and their mothers."

Sakura stared at Manami as she continued, "I had no idea anyone knew about mine. It wasn't passed down by my family like a normal kekkei genkai. I just, had it."

Manami paused as she poured rice into a pot with water and et it boil, "I found that I could manipulate chakra into any form, shape, or size I wanted and make it move. I could form my chakra into needles and without touching them, I could throw them at opponents with amazing speed all by just thinking about it or directing it with my hands and arms."

Sakura whispered a small 'Wow'.

Manami continued, "Sasaki Wataru and I did fall in love with each other though, that's the only thing I will ever thank Orochimaru for. We married when I was twenty and he, twenty two and conceived Kurai and Hikari. When I finally gave birth to them I had never been so happy in my life. The way I just held the two in my arms, making silent promises to protect them, no matter the cost. After a few days in the hospital, Kabuto came."

Manami clenched her teeth and a tear fall from her eye, "He had said to Wataru-kun and I, 'Notify us at once when their kekkei genkai's are activated. Lord Orochimaru will find great use of these two'."

"At one both children could walk and talk like they had been doing so for years. At two they could read and write basic things." Manami laughed, "They were our little geniuses. But at three, they woke up around three or so in the morning and it was pitch black. Wataru-kun and I were sleeping when they walked in and shook me awake. I had asked them why they were awake so early when it was dark out still. Kurai said to me, 'Kaa-san, everything is so bright though' I jolted up from my sleep immediately and noticed the green circle inside their eyes was glowing faintly and then I realized, their fathers kekkei genkai had awoken."

"I immediately woke Wataru-kun up and he noticed as well. Before, we had done many chakra control exercises so if I asked them to form their chakra into a shape, they would be able to do it. So I asked them to manipulate their chakra into any shape."

Manami paused. "And?" Sakura asked.

"They could. It was on a Monday and Kabuto would come to our home every Friday to check Kurai and Hikari to see if there kekkei genkai's had been activated. Tat left me three days to teach them how to conceal and hide their kekkei genkai's but on Wednesday when I took Hikari with me to buy some food, she had accidentally burnt a flower with her chakra because it had pricked her **(A/N: xD gah kawaii Hikari-chan!)**. One of Orochimaru's guards that I had recognized before was there and left to alert Orochimaru. That night, all four of us left. We were chased and attacked by Sound nin.'

Another tear fell from Manami's eyes, "We reached the border to Rain but Hikari, Kurai, and I were only able to make I inside the border because Wataru-kun had sacrificed himself. I watched as they came through the trees and threw several kunai at him as if he was a wooden post. I covered my children's eyes. I watched as he fell to the ground into a pool of his own blood. I watched as they continued to throw the kunai at his body that was pinned to the ground. I watched as he lay there, silent and motionless."

Manami didn't even try to stop her tears from falling; she wouldn't do so for the sake of her husband's memory.

"I held onto my children tightly as I ran throughout Rain and that is where I bumped into Deidara and Itachi. The two of them sensed my distress and saw our condition and only guessed that I had been through a lot. They kindly gave me a place to hide and stay as they took care of the sound nin for me."

Sakura's jaw dropped. Manami noticed the expression and laughed, "Not all of them are blood thirsty killers Sakura. They kill only because they are ordered to, it's very similar to any village. Demo, if it wasn't for Deidara and Itachi, my children and I would not be here. To show my gratitude I offered my services as a ninja. Then I saw the garbage they were eating and offered to be their cook. All in all, I am indebted to them."

Manami looked at Sakura who was clearly confused. Manami smiled and patted Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura," Sakura looked at Manami, "They are not bad people, even Itachi has a soft side." Manami winked.

Sakura gave Manami a look of disbelief. She couldn't honestly think mister I-Know-Only-One-Syllable-And-I Am-All –Powerful actually had a soft side.

"If you ever need anything at all Sakura," Manami continued, "Just ask, I'll see what I can do."

Sakura stood up and smiled at Manami, "Arigato, Manami." Sakura made her way towards the stairs that led to her room.

Manami watched as Sakura left, "_Things will get better Sakura, you'll see._"

* * *

Sakura sat in her room thinking about Manami's words.

"**They're not bad people my ass**_**.**_**" **inner ranted.

Then there came a small knock. Sakura went to the door smiling expecting it to be Hikari and Kurai. But when she opened the door, her smile quickly disappeared as she saw Deidara and Sasori.

"Can we come in, yeah?"

Sakura slammed the door and locked it. She knew it wouldn't help, but still.

She heard a small laugh, "As weird as it may sound, we're not here to hurt you, yeah."

Sakura thought for a moment and opened the door just enough to where she could peek out and see the two.

"You have our word." Sasori said.

Sakura snorted, "I don't believe the word of a traitor."

Sasori frowned a bit and Deidara chuckled, "I suppose you wouldn't, yeah. Besides" Deidara said, "We're here to tell you how Sasori-donna came back, yeah."

They saw Sakura raise her eyebrow in uncertainty as she slowly opened the door to let them in. She walked back to her bed and sat on it as she looked at Sasori waiting for an explanation.

"Deidara will tell you the first part. I will explain after if you get confused from the story." Sasori stated.

Sakura nodded and looked at the blonde hair blue eyed member that strangely reminded her of both Ino and Naruto. The thought made her smile.

"Well, you beat him good, yeah."

Sakura snorted as Sasori somewhat glared at Deidara. When he noticed Sasori's glare he yelled, "Well it's true, yeah!"

Sakura laughed, she had a feeling she would get along better with Deidara than she would with the other members.

"After I found Sasori-donna's body, I had to go search for his spare heart, yeah."

"What do you mean?!" Sakura said confused, "No one can have a 'spare heart'."

"Well look at Kakauzu, he has seven, yeah."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Okay continue."

"Sasori-donna told me once about his spare once but I never thought we'd have to use it, yeah."

"Nor I" Sasori frowned.

"I took Sasori-donna back to Suna and-"

"Wait! So you went back to Suna, undetected?!" Sakura thought that Sand would have strengthened their security.

"It had to be somewhere where no one would expect it to be. What better place is there than the place you ran from?" Sasori pointed out.

"Well, I took the…spare and replaced the old one and here he is, yeah."

"I still don't get the spare heart thing. I mean, how does that work?" Sakura questioned.

"It was like your basic heart transplant. You are a medic Sakura-san so I believe you know how that would work."

Sakura nodded.

Sasori continued, "The heart I am using now is my own. The one before was one from a shinobi I had deemed worthy."

Sakura shuddered. How could anyone simply rip out another's heart? It seemed barbaric.

"How do you remember everything?" Sakura was sure she'd have a huge headache from all of this confusing information.

"My memories were stored in my head, a part of my body that you did not damage."

Sakura sat for awhile trying to comprehend all of this. She looked up at the two Akatsuki members, "I still don't quite understand it."

"Neither do I, yeah" Deidara laughed.

Sasori walked towards the door to leave but turned around and faced Sakura, "Sakura-san, we will not kill you. It would be a waste of your fighting and medical expertise."

Sasori turned back around and left leaving Sakura shocked. She had thought the whole time that they would eventually kill her, but now, they're going to keep her alive?

Deidara looked at Sakura, "Just remember, yeah" Sakura turned towards Deidara, "The next time Itachi threatens you, remind him that he needs you to heal his eyes, yeah" Deidara winked making Sakura laugh.

Sakura stopped laughing for a moment and thought, "_How can I be laughing like I' friends with the enemy?"_

Deidara frowned, "Sakura you don't have to see all of the Akatsuki members as enemies, yeah."

Sakura smiled, she knew she could become friends with Deidara, he was so much like Naruto in a way, "Arigato Deidara."

Deidara grinned, "No problem, yeah. Let's go find Kurai and Hikari, they probably want to learn more from their sensei, yeah." Deidara teased.

Sakura frowned, "How did you know?"

Deidara laughed, "Hikari."

Sakura frowned even more, "I didn't think she would tell anyone except her Kaa-san."

Deidara snorted, "That girl could talk any ninja to death."

* * *

Deidara and Sakura walked into the kitchen laughing. Manami looked up and smiled and gave Sakura an 'I told you so' look. Itachi sat at a table with Kisame, Itachi followed Sakura and Deidara with his eyes.

Sakura walked towards Hikari and Kurai who were playing underneath one of the kitchen tables.

"Hikari-chan, Kurai-kun, do you two want to train today?" Sakura asked with a smile.

The two nodded their heads eagerly. Sakura laughed, "Ask your Kaa-san first."

Both children turned towards Manami with big puppy eyes and said, "Please Kaa-san?"

Everyone in the room laughed or smiled, except for Itachi who just sat there and said the usual, "Hn".

Manami laughed, "Hai, hai go on." both children clapped and head for the door and called back, "Arigato Kaa-san! Sakura-chan, Deidara-sama, let's go!"

"Hai we're coming!." Sakura called back.

Deidara frowned, "How did I get dragged into this, yeah?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, turned towards the door and called, "Hikari-chan, Kurai-kun, I don't think Deidara-"

"I'm coming, yeah!" Deidara looked at Sakura, "You're evil, yeah. You know I can't say no to those two, yeah."

Sakura shrugged and walked towards the door and stopped. She could feel Itachi's eye's on her. She turned around and faced Itachi's blank stare and gave him a blank stare back and walked out the door and headed towards a small field beside the inn.

"Itachi seemed ticked, yeah"

"He's just jealous because I like you more." Sakura looked at Deidara who was blushing. Sakura started laughing.

"Why is that, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Sakura thought for a moment, "Well, I guess it's because you kind of remind me of Naruto.

"The Kyuubi, yeah?!"

"Come on Sakura-sensei!" Hikari and Kurai called.

"Hai! I'm coming!"

Sakura walked towards the two children, "Remember what I taught you last time?"

Both children nodded their heads, "Well this time, I want you to stand in one spot and move your chakra around the field and find me, okay?"

"Hai Sakura-sensei!"

Then Sakura disappeared with a puff of smoke and the children tried to find her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: GAH THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE!! Okay so hope this was good . Yes, there will be mini amounts of DeiSaku but it will be onesided. There will also be some ItaSaku fluff in the next chapter and possible partial lemon…maybe, depends on the flow.

**I don't know when I will post the next chapter because I really need to do my summer work(eww).**

**Special thanks to:**

**Reviewers:**

**(oh my gumdrops there's a lot of you YAY! )**

**-ItAsAkU-LoVeR**

**-alwaysxonxthexrun**

**-xxxfallenkibaxxx**

**-narutofan18**

**-shewhoisalone**

**-Alucard's-Master**

**-lovexramenx2xmuch123**

**-J'ecris**

**-YummyReeses**

**-Akahayate**

**-Pandastacia**

**-strawberrimarshmallow7**

**-Kayamie1224**

**-shadow miko**

**-Animelovefest725**

**-Mei fa-chan**

**-18mne**

**-Tsukiyome**

**-SakuraGaara**

**-Narutofan500**

**-Cherrychan13**

**-Black Karasu**

**-SakuraEmma29**

**-Kitsune Berry-sama**

**Fav/Alert**

**(Oh my double gumdrops there's a lot of you too! YAY!)**

**-Quiet Challenge**

**-narutofan18 (Yay! Double thanks for you! –claps-)**

**-Akahayate (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-evil cookie monster (I think elmo is more evil xD)**

**-CherryBlossom3134**

**-ramen chick**

**-ScreamxforxmexBaby**

**-Tsukiyome (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Angel-Lily16**

**-shadow miko (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-akatsuki jewel**

**-SakuraGaara (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-AmoneUchiha**

**-1smartblonde**

**-Black Karasu(Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Kitsune Berry-sama (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-fallen leaves142**

**-Black Draconian**

**-sugarplum-sweetheart (your name is so kawaii!!)**

**And of course a big thanks to my editor Butterbiscuits72 gah I miss you! I wish you weren't going on that extra long trip so we can go to animefest together stinky xD**

**Takara Makoto**


	12. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey everyone! So….DONT KILL ME YET!! I'm sorry but I am…-finches- writers blocked.**

**:O GASP! THE HORROR! Hopefully I will get an idea before next Thursday because that's when I leave for Florida for vacation.**

**But PLEASE be patient! I am trying to get my Summer homework done as well and it's REALLY stressful!**

**So sorry for the delay!**

**Takara Makoto**


	13. Ch 12 Making Improvements

**A/N: Okay so this is definitely the biggest apology for not updating for at least a week or two… fine, three (--'). Well I finished my paper, it sucked . but oh well, I still get credit. I just figured I at least owed you guys this chapter due to the lateness and –ehem- 'Lack of Fluff' So here is a nice chapter that has been kindly visited by Mr. Fluffy McFluff Fluff **

**Also, my dear editor Sam, or known on as Butterbiscuits72, is on Vacation so this was probably emailed back to me a bit late or not at all... But I am the one to blame for all of this.**

**(-.- ') **

**I figured that you would all come running with your torches and pitchforks if I didn't update soon so this chapter is a RAW and UNEDITED chapter!**

**BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Takara: Naruto-kun!**

**Naruto: Hai Taka-chan, what is it?**

**Takara: Will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Michi: Why don't I ever get to do it?**

**Takara: Because whenever I want you to, you say no**

**Michi:…but I want to do it**

**Takara: But it's Naru's turn**

**Michi: Tch. Fine pick HIM over your own creation. I see how it is**

**Nar: Takara Makoto-**

**Michi: DOES NOT OWN NARUTO SO DON'T SUE HER! HA! I BEAT YOU!**

**Takara and Naruto: (-.-' )**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**Making Improvements**

Itachi threw another Kunai.

_Whack_

And another.

_Whack_

Itachi leapt into the air and did several complicated maneuvers and threw a few kunai. All of which hit their marks.

Itachi was frustrated. Okay, he was _very_ frustrated. He couldn't seem to figure out as to why_ a simple and weak_ kunoichi was getting under his skin.

"_Why_ _is she suddenly friends with Deidara? What is he to her?"_ He thought.

Itachi landed on the ground perfectly and turned to see Manami.

"Something is bothering you Itachi-san."

"Hn."

Manami sighed, "It's Sakura isn't it?"

Itachi did not answer.

"You have feelings for the girl." Manami stated.

"A shinobi does not feel, Manami-san."

Manami smiled, "Everyone feels, Itachi-san. No one can be completely emotionless. Even if they do not know or think they do, they still feel."

"Manami-san" Itachi said rather bored, "Does it appear that I have feelings at all."

Manami stared for awhile and frowned, "No it does not."

Itachi turned around to throw another kunai but stopped as Manami said, "It may not appear so, but you do. You just forgot them because you have hid them away for so long"

Itachi turned back around to face Manami as she said, "All one must do in order to remember something is retrace their steps and start from scratch."

Manami turned around and walked back to the inn as Itachi 'Hn'd' and threw another kunai.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling, rather uncomfortable.

"Dickless, the emo bastards awake."

Sasuke was trying to figure out where he was and what happened.

Sai turned and looked at Sasuke, "We're in River Country."

Sasuke's eye's widened for a second and went to normal. Everything came rushing back to him: the offer, his refusal to help Sakura, the fight, Itachi kidnapping Sakura…wait what?!

"Teme"

Sasuke looked up at the blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"Hn. Dobe."

_Whack_

Sasuke flinched from the slap from his best friend. Sure he had been punched before as play, but _never_ slapped. **(A/N: Oooh! Sasuke's been bitch slapped! xD)**

"Teme! How could you!? How could you just let Sakura-chan d-!"

"Naruto, calm down." Kakashi warned.

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out.

"He does have a point there Sasuke. I'm…I'm very disappointed in you. Not only did you run off to Orochimaru-"

"Pedophile" Sai coughed. Naruto gave a loud laugh.

Kakashi gave Sai and Naruto a look, "_Arigato_ Sai. Now Sasuke, not only did you run off to Orochimaru, but you r_efused_ to help _Sakura?_"

"Hn. She holds no meaning to me." _Liar._

"But she was your _teammate_! She was your _teammate_ for Kami's sake Sasuke!" Kakashi continued.

"She _was_ my teammate. I did leave Konoha if I do not recall."

"She's been captured by your brother! Your _brother _Sasuke! You can get your fucking revenge on him if you help save Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"_Wait…did the Dobe just call me Sasuke?"_ he thought.

"He probably knows that he is too weak to even make a scratch on his brother. He's probably the weakest one out of all of Team 7."

Sasuke glared, "Go to hell."

Sai smiled, "You first." **(A/N: GAH! Sudden SaiSasu image flashed through my mind xD sorry! I am such a Yaoi fan . Now on with the story then!)**

Kakashi and Naruto sweat dropped. This was some first impression for Sasuke.

Sai took in a breath and said showing no emotion, "Listen Uchiha, you may not care about what happens to Sakura. But the rest of us sure as hell do."

Kakashi smiled and Naruto grinned. Both were thinking the same thing, "_How long has he liked Sakura?"_

"You don't even have to go near her, Uchiha." Sai continued, "We just need you to fight your damned brother. We have a team searching for him as we speak. We're practically handing him to you on a silver platter. I will ask you once more: Will you join us and help us on this mission?"

Everyone took in a breath awaiting his answer.

…

…

…

"Hai."

Naruto and Kakashi smiled at their former teammate.

"Alright Teme!"

"Hn. Shut up dobe."

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE, TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEMEEE!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke smirked. Maybe now he could finally have his revenge. It would be a lot easier tracking Itachi down with more than just himself. And…he guessed it wouldn't hurt to put in some effort to rescue his former teammate from his brother.

"_Maybe it won't be that bad to help out a bit…" _

* * *

It was the first time Sakura was able to eat with everyone. They were all sitting at a round table in the kitchen. Itachi sat next to Manami, who sat next to Sasori. Hikari Sat in between Sasori and Deidara. Sakura sat next to Deidara and on her left sat Kurai who, unfortunately was sitting next to Kisame. Kisame sat on the other side of Itachi.

After everyone was seated, Sakura, Kurai, and Hikari said at the same time, "Itadakimasu!"

Hikari and Kurai looked at each other and then Sakura and yelled, "JINX!" **(A/N: Heh, sorry, this just seemed so much like Hikari I couldn't help it xD)**

Sakura grinned at the two laughing children .

"They _always,_ do this, yeah."

"That's why we wait" Kisame whispered.

"Sakura-chan! You can't talk until we say your name!" Hikari said with grin.

Kurai hit Hikari on the back of the head, "Baka, you just said her name!" Hikari grinned and hit her forehead, "Oh!"

Sakura shook her head as she smiled. She looked at Sasori who was about to take a bite of his onigiri and said, "Are you….er, I mean..c_an_ you _eat?_"

Hikari and Kurai giggled as if it was the stupidest question and Deidara and Kisame just laughed at her.

Sasori glared at the two Akatsuki members and turned to Sakura, "Hai, I can. Although I can not taste much, the nourishment in the food helps restore my chakra."

Sakura thought for a moment and the nodded, "I still don't quite understand that but, oh well." she shrugged.

Kisame snorted, "And here I thought you were the brightest in Konoha."

Sakura turned to Kisame and gave him a fake smile much similar to Sai's, "Well if you understand it so well Kisame, please, enlighten me." Sakura put an elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand as she stared at Kisame. Everyone at the table waited in silence exchanging glances back and forth from Kisame to Sakura for about six seconds trying to contain their laughter.

After a few more seconds Kisame grunted and Sakura raised one eyebrow and said, "Interesting."

Deidara nearly choked on his food, all three members of the Sasaki family were laughing, Sasori actually smiled, and Itachi smirked as Kisame grumbled some incoherent words that were like, 'Damn pink haired kunoichi and her smart mouth'. Sakura smiled, Kisame and Deidara weren't that bad, and neither was Sasori. Her only real problem lied with-

"Itachi." Sakura spoke up.

Everyone suddenly became quiet and looked from Sakura to Itachi. Itachi placed his gaze on the pink haired girl.

Sakura swallowed, "I will…take in the consideration about the…possibility of healing your eyes." Sakura let out a nervous breath and continued to eat.

A deafening silence filled the room as everyone stared at Sakura in shock. Then Hikari's small voice broke the silence with a low, "Oh my gosh…"

Sakura choked on her food as she laughed and Manami just shook her head and smiled at her child's remark. Deidara hit Sakura's back as did Kurai until she was no longer choking and just laughing as was Manami and Kurai.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Sakura looked at Deidara with an eyebrow raised from the 'chan' added. She answered back, "Hai, arigato _Deidara-kun_" Sakura teased making Deidara blush. Kisame started laughing at Deidara's blush as he started scouting to Kisame, "Shut up, yeah!"

And then there was poor Manami trying to cover both her children's ears from the profanities Kisame started to say. Sakura looked at Itachi and could have sworn she saw his eyes narrow for a fraction of a second at Deidara and then looked away.

* * *

After everyone finished eating, they all left to do their own activities. Sasori was adjusting his puppets, Deidara was putting on a show for Hikari and Kurai by having tiny clay birds fly around and randomly explode causing Manami to give a disapproving glance, Kisame was drinking sake (unsurprisingly; Sakura saw him drink at least 8 bottles of sake every day), and Itachi…Sakura had no clue where he had gone to. He had slipped out as soon as he finished his meal.

Sakura shrugged. As long as she was still alive, Itachi's whereabouts didn't really matter. Sakura went up to her room and pulled out and pulled out her normal outfit **(A/N: The shippuden one kiddos, the shippuden one. xD)** and headed into the bathroom to shower.

As she washed, she thought about the progress she was making with trying to get along with her captors. She at least wanted to make things somewhat bearable, and so far, it was working.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and dressed herself and placed her long wet hair in a ponytail. As she was about to step out, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair really _had_ grown so long that it reached her waist. Sakura liked how long it had grown, but she had to admit, it was a bit n troublesome when it came to the battlefield. The access weight and how it would occasionally get in the way.

Sakura sighed and stepped out of the bathroom and froze. There, sitting on her bed was Itachi.

* * *

Itachi _never_ came up to the room until everyone was asleep, or he thought Sakura tried to escape. Sakura looked at Itachi, he stared back.

"Ano…is something wrong Itachi?" Sakura hesitantly asked. Itachi remained silent as if he was struggling to say something.

"Kunoichi"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom and crossed her arms. **"He's struggling for words! I bet he's going to ask a favor of us I just know it!! Oh this should be good!" **Inner thought.

"Heal my eyes Kunoichi."

Sakura smirked, "Honestly, is it so hard for you Uchihas to ask for anything?"

Itachi stood up with his Sharingan active and made his way towards Sakura. Sakura smirked and 'Tsk'd', "Now Itachi, if you want me to heal your eyes, I must be in top condition, and I'll need my chakra."

Itachi stopped in his tracks and de-activated his Sharingan. Sakura smirked and inwardly thanked Deidara for his advice.

"Now Itachi," Sakura continued, "If you just _ask_ me to heal your eyes instead of_ demand_ me, I may consider it."

It was silent as Itachi just stared at Sakura as if she had just spoken in a different language. After awhile Sakura let out an irritated sigh and stood up from leaning mumbling, "Should have known, you Uchihas are all the same; thinking you can get what you want when you want it. Typical." Sakura walked towards the bedroom door and said a bit louder, "Now if you will excuse me, I must go discuss something with Deidara."

Sakura opened the door to only have it shut again as she was suddenly pushed up between the wall…and Itachi.

"Tell me _Sakura_." Itachi said a bit too close to her face for Sakura's comfort, "What is your relationship with Deidara?"

Sakura wanted to keep the Uchiha on edge, it was amusing. Sakura smirked as she looked at the Uchiha in the eye, "Wouldn't you like to know."

In truth, Sakura thought of Deidara as another Naruto. A brother like figure, they were friends.

"Sakura" Itachi said in a low voice almost grazing the outer shell of her ear.

Sakura swallowed, "H-hai?" Sakura was a bit uncomfortable. He was definitely getting a bit too close for comfort.

"**You know you like it!" **Inner raved.

"_**Do not"**_

"**Yeah you do! I'm you, and if I like it, you most definitely do!"**

"…_go away"_

"Will you…_please_…heal my eyes?" Itachi mumbled as he traced Sakura's jaw with his lips bringing them closer and closer to her own.

Sakura smirked and pushed the Uchiha off of her and laughed, "Oh, you're good. Uchiha Itachi is trying to seduce me into healing his eyes? Oh that's just rich."

Itachi smirked, "You did not seem to object to the idea."

Sakura's face flushed red as she snapped at the Itachi, "Go lay down Uchiha before I change my mind about healing your eyes."

Itachi did as he was told and went to lie down as Sakura took that time to retrieve one caplet from the red bottle which contained the chakra restoring caplets. Sakura quickly put it in her mouth and swallowed and pulled a chair up next to the bed. Sakura felt the sudden rush of her chakra restoring.

Sakura wasn't the only one to feel the sudden flow of chakra because Itachi bolted upright and seized her wrist with his Sharingan activated. Sakura grinned, "For me to heal your eye's I'm going to need my chakra Itachi, ne?"

"How did you suddenly replenish it kunoichi." Itachi tightened his grasp on the girls wrist as she tsk'd at him.

"I have my secrets too Itachi. After all, I _am_ the Hokage's apprentice. Now if you don't mind, I'd like my hand back. I'm going to need it to heal your eyes." Itachi reluctantly let go of Sakura's wrist. Sakura sighed, "Now, I need you to de-activate your Sharingan, lay back, and close your eyes." To her surprise, Itachi did as he was told.

"I'm going to take a look at your eyes by using my chakra Itachi, so if it feels a bit strange, do not panic."

Itachi inwardly scoffed, "_Panic? An Uchiha NEVER panics."_ Itachi then felt an unusual, warm, and soothing flow of energy enter around his eyes. The energy moved about as if it was slowly searching through his eyes.

He heard Sakura sigh in relief, "Good thing I checked in time Itachi. You would have been completely blind in about a week if you kept using your Sharingan. Basically, your Mangekyou Sharingan has scorched all of your optic nerves and damaged your retina quite badly. "

Itachi stiffened. He had no idea it was _that_ bad, "Can you heal them?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded, "Hai, but I will need my medical pouch back for the healing process, it contains a few things that I will need."

Itachi nodded and pulled the pouch out from beneath his cloak and handed it to Sakura.

"Arigato, now keep your eyes closed, I'm putting a seal over your eyes that should help speed up the healing process. Kakashi-sensei's eyes were having the same problem so I made the seal myself and used it on Kakashi-sensei, so it should work" Sakura placed the seal over Itachi's eyes, "I will probably have to heal your eyes in about three more sessions though, so don't push it."

Sakura inserted her chakra and immediately started the healing process. Sakura skillfully used her chakra to carefully repair the scorched optic nerves and mended the damaged retina.

* * *

After about three hours, Sakura finished the first session and removed the seal from Itachi's eyes five minutes after she had finished and said with fatigue in her voice, "Now Itachi, just to let you know, when you first open your eyes, you-"

Itachi opened his eyes, but saw nothing but darkness. Screw the saying 'An Uchiha never panics' Itachi **panicked.**

Itachi grabbed Sakura by the throat, "What did you do to my eyes Kunoichi?" Itachi growled.

"I was…trying…to tell…you that…this would…happen when…you first open…your eyes…Itachi!" Sakura rasped as she tried to pry herself from the Uchiha's grasp.

When Sakura finally caught her breath after she released herself from Itachi, she looked up at him and continued, "As I was saying," she sneered, "Since I mended most of the damage in your optic nerves, the nerves are adjusting. You will be blind for a few more seconds."

"Kunoichi you-"

"Five, four, three, two, one, there now, you can see." Sakura gave a tired smile.

It was true, Itachi could see twice as well as he used to without using his Sharingan. Before, everything was nothing but large and mixed moving blobs that held no color. Now, the blobs actually had their own original shape and color. However, everything was still hazy.

"Sure it may not be twenty twenty vision, but it's better than before, ne? Oh, and don't use your Mangekyou, you know what? Don't use your Sharingan at all unless it's for an emergency. Not using your Sharingan would make your eye's heal a lot faster."

As Sakura rambled on, Itachi just stared at her. Itachi wouldn't dare to show it but, he was actually quite impressed with the Kunoichi. The other hundred medics he had asked either said it couldn't be done or it would take them years or months. This girl had said it would take only three more sessions.

"Wait a minute." Sakura said as she leaned forward and inserted more chakra in Itachi's eyes. By the looks of it, it was the last of her chakra because as soon as she drew back, Itachi noticed her eyes trying to close from exhaustion.

"There" Sakura said breathless, "I've made a reinforcement…seal…incase…don't activate…Sharingan…" Sakura started to slump forward but was stopped by Itachi's arms as he shook her shoulders.

"Sakura"

Sakura half opened her eyes and smiled, "Uh huh?"

Itachi brought his lips down to hers and gave her a small chaste kiss. Sakura's eyes widened as he pulled back and smirked.

"What the hell was that Itachi?" Sakura angrily said.

Itachi smirked and bent down to Sakura's face, "Hn, you did not enjoy that Cherry Blossom?"

"I-I- of course not!"

Sakura hard a small chuckle come from the elder Uchiha.

**(A/N: I had something totally different for this next part, but in the middle of typing, this came up, I think it's much better :D oh and Sam… don't you dare call me a perv and say I told you so xD)**

Sakura's face turned red. He was _teasing _her. Sakura smirked, "_Two can play at that game._"

Sakura leaned forward towards Itachi and crashed her lips against his. He answered back ravenously. Before she knew it, Sakura could feel Itachi's tongue brush against her bottom lip asking for entrance. Sakura hesitantly obliged to his demand and the two soon explored each others caverns as their tongues intertwined in their dance.

Sakura could feel Itachi's hands travel down to her hips and play with the hem of her shirt. Sakura froze. She was most definitely not ready for this. Itachi could feel her frozen frame and nodded as he pulled back giving each other a chance for some much needed air.

As Itachi sat up, he stared back at Sakura making her blush.

Itachi smirked, "I take it that was your first?"

This time, Sakura smirked, "No."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Itachi was thinking that it was either his brother or the kyuubi.

"It wasn't Sasuke or Naruto if that's what you're thinking."

"Hn" Itachi was honestly curious. There was no one else that she spent as much time with, well, there was Hatake Kakashi but he doubted it was him. Who was the other team member? The artist?

"When will you continue healing my eyes?" Itachi finally asked.

Sakura thought for a moment, "In about two days, I need a chance for my chakra to restore itself naturally."

Itachi nodded and left leaving Sakura to herself.

"_What the hell was that a few minutes ago?"_

"**Well I know we sure enjoyed it!" **Inner said.

"_Oh hush!_"

Sakura frowned. Why didn't she feel like she betrayed her village? She kissed an enemy, an S-Class criminal! Why did she feel like nothing was wrong? It probably would have made a huge difference if it was her first kiss.

Sakura smiled to herself when she remembered her first kiss. The same thought however, was running through the mind of the artist who had delivered her first kiss.

* * *

"You're taking first watch Sai?" Naruto asked the artist.

Sai nodded, "Where is the Uchiha sleeping?"

"With me!" Naruto grinned

Sai gave his fake smile, "So you really _are_ gay dickless."

Naruto turned red and fumed, "SAAII! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S GAY!"

"Shut up dobe, you're too loud." Sasuke said as he stepped out of the tent.

Sai looked at Sasuke and gave Sasuke a fake smile, "I guess you like them small Sas-Gay."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, what were these to talking about?

"SAAIII! I MEANT HE WOULD BE IN THE TENT! NOT SLEEPING WITH EACH OTHER! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! WE ARE NOT GAAAYY!"

"Well, you two did kiss each other." Sai added.

Sasuke looked at Sai looking pissed, "Who told you that?"

Sai smiled, "Sakura"

Naruto crossed his arms, "How did you suddenly become Sakura-Chan's best friend! It took me years for her to even consider me as her brother and it only took you a year!"

Sai shrugged, "Go sleep Naruto, you have second watch."

Naruto grinned, "Okay! Besides, me and Teme have some catching up to do!"

"Hn"

"Don't annoy him to death Dickless, we need him for the mission."

"SAAII!"

"Go to sleep."

Naruto and Sasuke headed to their tent leaving Sai to his thoughts as he remembered a certain incident between himself and his pink aired team mate.

* * *

"_So WHY am I doing this again Sai?"_

_Sai looked at Sakura who was sitting in a Cherry Blossom tree dressed in a white Kimono with Cherry Blossoms scattered abut it as if they were really blown from the Cherry Blossom tree in the bottom right corner of the Kimono._

"_Because Hag, I needed someone to paint in the picture or else the field would look too plain."_

_Sai was painting a scenic portrait of the Cherry Blossom orchard near the outskirts of Konoha._

"_Well I get THAT part Sai, but why me? I thought you said I was Ugly?"_

_Sai bit his lip, "You were, but now your not."_

_Sakura laughed, "So I went from ugly to normal?"_

_Sai shrugged as Sakura chuckled at his words._

_Sakura stopped and said confused, "The why do you still call me 'Hag' and 'Ugly'?"_

_Sai smiled, "I've gotten used to it."_

_Sai saw Sakura shake her head as she smiled, "Sai, you are definitely not normal."_

"_Say's the girl with pink hair and insane strength." Sai countered._

_Sakura laughed as she jumped down from the tree. Sai raised an eyebrow, "Ugly, you're not supposed to move."_

_Sakura frowned, "Yeah but I'm starving!"_

_Sakura thought for a moment, "Come and eat with me Sai! I already ruined your picture. I brought enough to feed two Naruto's." Sakura smiled._

_Sai shrugged and walked over to join his teammate and sat down as Sakura said, "Itadakimasu!" and started to eat._

_As Sai was about to eat, a gust of wind suddenly blew one of his sketches in his sketch pad away towards him. Sai rushed up to try to catch the sketch but stumbled forward and landed on top of Sakura causing him to accidentally kiss her._

_Sai's first instinct was to push himself of his teammate and apologize, but for some reason unknown to him, he liked the way her lips felt against his. He liked the strange feeling he felt when she would smile at him._

_Sai felt the girl give a small push against his lips with hers before he pulled away and blushed, "Gomenasai Sakura"_

_Sakura smiled, "You're blushing Sai!"_

_Sai didn't say anything. He honestly didn't know what to say or do. Then he saw Sakura pick up the sketch that had blew towards Sakura. Sakura looked at the picture and smiled._

"_Here."_

_Sai reluctantly took the sketch to see what it was. His eyes widened as he saw the picture. It was a sketch he had drawn of Sakura as He, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were all eating at Ichiraku _**(A/N: I know I spelt that wrong xD)**_ Ramen and Sakura was laughing._

_It was one of his favorite pictures. The way Sakura was laughing made her look so innocent and carefree no one would ever guess she was an ANBU Captain._

"_That's my favorite." Sakura said._

_Sai looked up at Sakura as she smiled at him, "That was one of the few times I got to spend with all of my boys. Naruto and Kakashi are always gone so we never get to spend much time together as a team. You and I are more of a team than team Kakashi. We're the practically the only members left." Sakura's eyes saddened._

_Sai didn't know what to do in a situation like this. His book said, "When a friend is feeling sad, hug them or place an arm around them for reassurance." _

_Sai shrugged and gave it a try. He leaned towards Sakura and gave her a stiff hug._

"_S-Sai?" Sakura stammered._

"_When a friend is sad, you must show them reassurance."_

_Sakura smiled and hugged Sai back, "Arigato Sai." _

_Sai released his hug as did Sakura. However, Sakura leaned forward and gave Sai a small peck on his lips and giggled, "I didn't mind the accident much either. But if it bother's you we can forget about it, okay?"_

_Sai nodded as he and Sakura continued to eat._

**

* * *

**

A/N: So how'd you like my fluff?? I sure liked it :D Clap for small SaiSaku moments! YAY! Hehe SaiSaku is one of my most favorite pairings. Sorry if you didn't like it though .

**So I typed this 14 paged 4,262 word document on my way back from Florida. I couldn't upload the chapter because my Dad got mad when I was typing it and reading other fanfics . I am freakin addicted to some of these fanfictions it's not even funny.**

**I got a poster from walmart of Itachi!! Now I get to see him next to my bed –drools- now if I can only find one of Sai….-Faints-**

**Anyway we shall be seeing more of Sai's team in the next chapter I believe…and more of the group in Sand too. And a bit of The Akatsuki and Sakura…and we can't forget our favorite twins Hikari and Kurai!**

**Sorry if anyone seemed OOC**

** O.O**

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**did both +word is alert only**

**-ItAsAkU-LoVeR**

**-LovesXRamenX2Xmuch123**

**-Pandastacia**

**-Lady Rea**

**-J'ecris**

**-shadow miko**

**-SakuraEmma29**

**-sakura7403**

**-aznangel101**

**-AngelFox23**

**-18mne**

**-Akahayate**

**-Sadistic-Bitch**

**-LightKunoichi **

**-NekoShina**

**-****XxxShadowxHeartxWolfxxX **

**-aznkitty180**

**

* * *

**

And to those who Favorite or Alert:

**-onebaka**

**-Gouka-hime**

**-****Fivetailsrock55**

**-****Pookymoochie**

**-****LadySakuraHan**

**-AkatsukiCherii **

**-kelso the great. ish **

**-B-More'z finest **

**-****xxxepkissesxxx **

**-****cherrylprincess **

**-****PinkBlossomLuver**

**-HengHeng**

**-****RazenshiaRose **

**-Ladie J. **

**-nav6201 **

**-LawlzPorkBun**

**-Logical-Lust**

**-Nagni-bcn**

**-****XiAoXi's'-cHerRyBLosSom-' **

**-Akahayate (Yay! double thanks for you! –claps-)**

**-Sadistic-Bitch (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-LightKunoichi (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-NekoShina (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-****XxxShadowxHeartxWolfxxX ****(Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-aznkitty180 (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**

* * *

**

Lollipops, pocky, and pie for everyone!

**by the way, I lost my original sheet with all the names who fav/alert/reviewd and everything so I went through my email and tried to get everyone, if I forgot someone I'm so sorry!**

**Until next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**Takara Makoto**

**P.S: WOOHOO! 114 Reviews, 46 Favorites, 101 alerts, and 14,708 hits!!**

**Thank you all so much! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you all! I freakin love you all so gosh dang much!!**

**:D**


	14. Chapter 13: Birthday Surprises

**A/N: Sorry this is late…again T.T I was sick for the past four days. I would type a chapter and fall asleep in the middle of typing it. And I had to baby-sit the most adorable and hyper kid ever. (sweat drop). So I think everyone pretty much agreed that the last chapter was good, ne? xD. Once again this chapter is RAW. Butterbiscuits72 was not able to look over it so I had to. So HOPEFULLY I did not miss too much xD.**

**I need to make Sasuke look like he cares for Sakura, I will try my best to not bash him (I hate Sasuke very much. But at the same time I love him because he was so kawaii when he was little…) Oh! Who wants to know what Hikari looks like?? I posted a link at the bottom of my profile that should take you to the picture that I had made. It didn't turn out as good as I would have liked, and it is a bit messy…but I had to make it! :D**

**I am now officially declaring "Cat and Mouse" By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus the theme song for "Cat and Mouse" Because oddly enough…it actually goes perfectly well with the story. That has got to be the biggest and weirdest coincidence in my life. But listen to the song! It actually works well with the story! Oh on another note (SORRY I KNOW THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING!) but this chapter may seem pointless at points but it's not! I only write things down if they actually serve a purpose!**

**So on with the story, yeah? Oh gumdrops I'm starting to sound like Deidara -.-**

**Dei: What's the matter with that, yeah?!**

**Takara: Oh nothing Dei-kun, I just think that I would sound silly adding 'yeah' at the end of everything. It's something only you can pull off; anyways can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Dei: Takara Makoto does not own Naruto, yeah. So don't sue her, yeah.**

**Takara: You want them to sue me?!**

**Dei: -waves arms frantically- No, yeah!**

**Takara: Which one is it?**

**Dei: No y-…**

**Takara:….**

**Dei: T.T**

**Arigato Minna!**

**There's fluff in this chappy kiddos!**

**Jukebox: Paperthin Hymn, and Runaways by Anberlin (amazing songs! go listen to them…NOW!)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Birthday Surprises

_And so they fought._

_And so they laughed._

_Friends._

_Before they knew it, they were inseparable._

_-__Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Sasuke had a lot of questions that he wanted answered. First, he wanted to actually know if Sakura really was captured by his brother or someone else. Second, had little weak Sakura actually become strong enough to become _ANBU Captain?_

"Naruto"

The blonde haired boy looked up and grinned, "Yeah?"

"What that guy said-"

"You mean Sai?"

"…Yeah, what he said about…Sakura, is all that really true?"

"Yeah" Naruto said in a low quiet voice, "She was on an ANBU mission with Sai when they took her."

"So she _is_an ANBU?" Sasuke said incredulously.

"Yeah, what of it Teme?" Naruto said a bit angry, "She's so strong now, you wouldn't know because you haven't been here to see here grow up. She became Tsunade-baachan's apprentice and surpassed her. She's the head medic next to Tsunade-baachan and only became all this plus ANBU captain because of you."

Sasuke smirked, "So she still has her little 'crush' on me?"

Naruto snorted, "As if Teme. You honestly think she was standing around doing nothing except just waiting for you to come back? She gave up on you a long time ago. Her life doesn't revolve around _you_any more Teme."

Sasuke could see Naruto shaking. He didn't know if it was from anger or sadness on how much his pink haired teammate had changed.

"Teme, you have to understand. _She is not the same Sakura you left on a bench four years ago. She kills, she fights, and she doesn't give up._ She even killed an Akatsuki member."

Naruto knew Sasuke well enough to be able to see the surprise that was in his eyes.

Naruto smirked, "What did you expect Teme? You were gone for four years. She couldn't wait for you any longer. You really messed the team up"

Sasuke had never heard Naruto talk like that to him before. And…it made him feel a bit guilty.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, "G...Gomen…-"

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sasuke and grinned, "What was that Teme?"

"GomenasaiDobe." Sasuke said I a rush making Naruto 'whoop' with laughter.

"Did you hear that Sai? Teme apologized!"

"Yeah, I'm thrilled Dickless. Keep it down; Kakashi-san is trying to sleep. You and the emo bastard should too."

"Hmph, you're no fun today Sai." Naruto mumbled.

"What's up with him and calling us names?" Sasuke asked

Naruto waved a hand, "Oh he always does that. He never actually knew what emotions were or how to express them so he read a bunch of books on emotions and friendships and _apparently _the book said to make nicknames for those close to you." Naruto snorted, "You should have seen him when he told Sakura her nick name, I didn't even think she could punch anyone _that_ far."

"What did he call her?"

Naruto frowned, "He calls her Ugly, Hag, Ugly bitch…" Naruto tried to count them up.

"So she's ugly?"

Naruto snorted, "Far from it. Look." Naruto pulled out a picture from his pocket. Sasuke looked at the five faces in the picture. At the left side of the picture, Kakashi and a man with brown spiky hair were casually standing beside the three other members.

"Dobe, who's that?"

Naruto looked at the picture, "Yamato. He was Kakashi's replacement when he was injured but he became part of the team!"

Sasuke looked at the center and right side of the picture. First there was the smiling blonde with his arm casually slung around someone's shoulders. On the end was Sai with his arm slung around the same person's shoulder as he sported his fake smile. Sasuke looked at the person in the center. It was Sakura. He could only tell it was really her by her pink hair and green eyes.

Did he mention her _long_ pink hair that fell to her waist? He always had a weakness for long hair. Oh, and did he mention her gentle emerald green eyes that _always looked innocent_? The dobe was right, she was far from ugly.

Naruto grinned, "See? What did I tell ya?"

Sasuke merely 'Hn'd' and handed Naruto back the picture.

"What else has been happening besides the obvious? Dobe."

Naruto grinned, "I've been dating Hinata-chan for a year!"

"Hn, poor girl."

"TEMEEE!!" Naruto brought his fist up to punch Sasuke but then put it back down in thought.

"Hmm, Sakura-chan hasn't dated anyone in awhile…"Naruto thought aloud.

"What do you mean dobe?" Sasuke wanted to know what his pink haired teammate was up to beside the obvious.

"I mean Sakura-chan hasn't been dating anyone for the past year…"

"Who did she date before dobe?"

"Ano…I know she went out with Neji a few times-"

"The Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, but you know…" Naruto leaned over and whispered, "I think Sai was secretly going out with Sakura-chan before she was abducted." Naruto paused, and then shrugged, "Well, either that or he has a thing for her. I think it was the first choice since me and Kakashi are always out on missions and it's normally just the two of them when we're gone so we wouldn't know if they did or not." Naruto rambled on.

"He calls her 'Ugly' dobe. Yeah, _that's_ a relationship."

Naruto peered at Sasuke suspiciously, "Oi, Teme, why did you want to know in the first place?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Curious."

That was a good enough answer for Naruto so he finally decided to go to sleep, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

"_Didn't she promise she would love me forever?"_

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was already sound asleep and snoring loudly.

Sasuke smirked, _"If Sakura is as good as they say she is she may prove to be useful to me and help me rebuild my clan."_

Sasuke laid back and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him.

"_Next time we meet Sakura, you will show me how much you have improved."_

* * *

"So you think you've found where they're at?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked.

Yamato nodded, "Hai, I'm sure of it. A local said they saw a girl with pink hair, Sakura, accompanied by a blonde haired figure in a black robe with red clouds, known as Deidara, arrived at the inn a month ago. The local said that Sakura was talking to two children."

"Probably some local children that needed help and weren't a big threat or else Deidara would have done something." Shikamaru drawled lazily.

"Great we have a location." Tamari said.

"So are we going to go after forehead girl or not?" Ino asked.

"It wouldn't be wise." Kankuro said.

Neji nodded in agreement, "As much as I think we should, we must wait for team one to get back with Uchiha Sasuke."

"You mean the Uchiha actually agreed?" Tamari said surprised.

Shikamaru snorted, "Not at first, Sai had to knock him out and wait until he woke up to give him the choice again. But as Neji said, we will need Sasuke."

Chouji nodded, "We'll need all the help we can get."

Shino adjusted his glasses, "This will give us time to form a strategy."

Lee pumped his fists in the air, "We shall need our youthful energy to help save our beautiful Cherry Blossom!"

Ten Ten also agreed, "Should we send out small teams to monitor the inn?"

Neji and Yamato nodded at the idea.

"So who will be going first?" Kurenai asked.

Neji looked at Kurenai, "Your stealth tactics would be preferable-"

"But" Shikamaru cut in. everyone looked at the lazy ninja who suddenly had a falcon on his arm with a scroll, "Team five's members Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai are to report back to the Hokage for security purposes."

Everyone gave Shikamaru a questioning look.

Shikamaru sighed, "It seems that something is going on in Sound. It makes Hokage-sama uneasy and we're already short on Jounin as it is. Not to mention her top ANBU recruits are on this mission."

Gai pumped a fist in the air, "We shall embrace such a noble and youthful mission to protect our Hokage!"

Shikamaru waved Gai off, "Yeah, yeah, just get going. She'd like you there as soon as possible."

A few moments after the three had left. Yamato shook his head and sighed, "What am I now, a baby sitter?"

"HEY!" everyone said at the same time making Yamato sweat drop.

Hinata frowned and looked up at the sky.

"_Naruto-kun, hurry back, we've found her."_

* * *

Sakura woke up early and headed down into the kitchen and was greeted warmly by Manami. Sakura had agreed that she would help Manami with preparations for Hikari and Kurai's seventh birthday which happened to be that day.

As Sakura decorated a small corner of the kitchen where she and the Akatsuki normally ate, Sakura gasped and dropped the ribbon she was tying on Kurai's chair.

"What is the matter Sakura?" Manami asked.

"I-I forgot to buy the Hikari-chan and Kurai-kun a gift."

"It's fine, they don't need-"

"No, I _have_ to get them _something_! It's the least I can do…"

Manami bit her lip. Since Sakura was technically a prisoner, she couldn't let Sakura go by herself and she was busy with preparations…

And as if Kami was listening, Kisame had walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, Kisame-sama; Sakura insists on buying a gift for Hikari-chan and Kurai-kun. Do you mind taking her to the market?"

Kisame grunted, "Sure."

Manami smiled and thanked Kisame as he walked to the door and looked back at Sakura, "Well Pinky? Are we going?"

Sakura nodded and walked out the door followed by Kisame.

* * *

"What did you get Hikari-chan and Kurai-kun Kisame?" Sakura asked. All Kisame did was grunt. Sakura eyed Kisame, "Did you actually get them something? It isn't sake is it?" Sakura joked.

Kisame huffed, "I don't drink _that_ much."

Sakura snorted, "I'm surprised sake hasn't become a rare delicacy in all of the shinobi nations by the way you down it."

Kisame raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to say my drinking habit is out of control Pinky?"

Sakura shrugged and grinned, "I bet you a case of sake that you can't go one day without sake."

Kisame grinned, "You're on Pinky."

Sakura chuckled, "If you're drinking habit is anything like my shishou's, which it is, you won't last long."

The two then walked into a shop that sold an assortment of things: Kimono's, weapons, pets, dolls, and other things.

Sakura looked around and raised an eyebrow at Kisame, "So what _did _you get those two Kisame?"

"I-I didn't know what to get." Kisame stammered. **(A/N: GAH! HOW KAWAII KISA-CHAN!)**

Sakura grinned, "Alright then, I'll help you."

In the end, Sakura picked out a dark blue Kimono with baby blue and white flowers on it with a matching white and baby blue obi for Hikari, and a new set of shuriken for Kurai who had hinted at the need of a new set to Sakura.

For her gift to the children, she had bought a white kitten with emerald green eyes and a pink nose. She had also bought all the necessities that were needed to take care of the feline.

* * *

Sakura and Kisame went back to the inn and helped Manami with the small preparations and Sakura was then asked to wake up the two children.

Sakura walked up the stairs and to a door two doors down from her own and walked in. Sakura saw Hikari sprawled out on the bed almost making poor Kurai fall off, however, Kurai was snoring. Loudly. Sakura then looked near the far wall and saw that Itachi was sitting in a chair near the door watching Sakura.

Sakura could feel a small light blush creep up to her face, "Manami-san a-asked me too wake up the ch-children." Sakura stammered and then thought for a moment, "Why are you here?"

"Manami-san always feels un-easy about leaving her children alone." Itachi never broke his gaze on Sakura as he continued, "She has told you of her past, correct? Then I am sure you understand as to why."

Sakura nodded and turned around to head to the bed where the children were still sleeping soundly, when a hand enclosed itself around her wrist and a body pushed her against the wall. Sakura let out a small surprised whimper from the sudden act and looked up to see Itachi.

Sakura frowned, "What is it with you and pushing me into walls?"

Itachi smirked and brought his head to the nape of her neck, "I enjoyed our healing session." He said as he breathed onto her neck.

Sakura's heart started to beat faster, "I-I'm a medic. I-It's my job to h-heal."

_Great now I'm starting to sound like Hinata._

Itachi brought his face up to Sakura's and was about to close the small space between them, "I-Itachi, the children." Sakura attempted to remind Itachi where they were.

Sakura could feel the Uchiha smirk against her lips as he suddenly kissed her. Sakura knew it was wrong to fall so easily for someone such as Uchiha Itachi, but, she was only human. Sakura moved her lips along with Itachi's as he brought his arms around Sakura's waist and earned a gasp from the girl in the process thus taking that chance to slip hid tongue into her mouth. Sakura moaned at the feel and taste of Itachi as he roamed around in her mouth and she did the same. Sakura snaked her arms around Itachi's neck and ran her finger's through Itachi's raven locks. His hair was softer than silk with her touch as she wound her fingers through it. Itachi pushed Sakura farther up against the wall and-

"Sakura-chan? Itachi-san? What are you doing?"

The two broke apart and looked at the two children who were currently sitting up in there bed with tired and half opened eyes.

Sakura turned beet red and Itachi smirked.

"_This is so embarrassing!"_Sakura thought

"**I'll say!"** Inner agreed.

"_Inner"_

"**Yeah?"**

"_Can you just go?"_

"**Hmph, fine."**

"H-Hikari-chan, K-Kurai-kun, what are you talking about?" Sakura stammered trying to cover up their recent actions.

"You two were kissing." Hikari said half awake.

Sakura walked over to the two and sat on the bed and turned to Hikari, "That was a dream Hikari-chan." Sakura lied between her teeth.

Hikari and Kurai just nodded and said, "Kay." and started to go back to sleep except Sakura whispered, "Your Kaa-san has a birthday surprise in the kitchen for you two."

The children sprang out of bed and stared at Sakura with grins, "Really?!"

Sakura smiled and nodded. The twins looked at each other and then Sakura and grabbed Sakura's hands and dragged her to the door and to the stairs.

Hikari looked up at Sakura, "Can you tell us what you got us for our birthday Sakura-chan?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head, "Gomen Hikari-chan, but I can't tell you two."

Hikari frowned, "Mou..." Hikari then let go of Sakura's hands and ran to Itachi who was not far behind them and tugged on his sleeve.

"Ne, Itachi-san" Itachi looked down at the small girl, "Can _you_tell us? Onegai!" Hikari pleaded.

Itachi shook his head, "Your Kaa-san would not approve."

Hikari hung her head and walked down the stairs with Sakura and Kurai. Sakura looked back at Itachi and whispered, "Did you actually get them something."

Itachi looked impassive, "You will see. It is on its way here as we speak."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, _"What the hell does that mean?"_

* * *

The four walked into the Kitchen and the two children ran up to their mother who scooped them up into a hug and kissed the tops of their heads. Both children giggled and asked if they could open their presents. Manami smiled and nodded and both children rushed to the small stack of gifts as Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame walked into the kitchen just in time.

Deidara had given the children three bags of his special clay each. He had taught them before how to mold the clay and infuse it with chakra to make it explode. Manami was furious when she found out about the secret lessons, and a frown was noticed on her face from across the room.

Sasori gave both children their own puppet…with weapons. Sasori had also taught the two how to work a puppet. It wasn't exactly hard for them because of their kekkei genkai that allowed them to form chakra in any shape and manipulate it. Manami was also upset about this and frowned once more.

When it was Kisame's turn, Manami covered her face with her hands, "_Please_don't tell me you made them their own Sameshada's." Manami groaned.

Kisame grunted out a 'No' making Manami sigh in relief. Kisame then looked up and grinned, "I was saving that for Christmas." Manami let out another groan as Kisame laughed.

When Hikari opened her present she let out an excited squeal and showed the Kimono and obi to everyone. Kurai grinned when he opened his present and showed off his new shuriken. Then, both children did something no one had ever attempted. They ran over to Kisame and hugged his waist and looked up at Kisame and said, "Arigato Kisame-san!"

Kisame grunted and blushed a bit as he tried to pry the children off of him. Sakura let out a laugh and Manami's eyes softened. Before Sakura had come, her two children were scared to death of Kisame and intimidated by Itachi. Now, that her children had seen Sakura's attempt to get along with the other members, they were trying to as well.

The two were now seated in front of a white box that was from Sakura. They both opened the lid and stared at what was inside with big eyes. Hikari let out a loud squeal as she cradled the kitten and Kurai grinned and said, "Kawaii".

The children said their 'thank you' and Sakura asked what they would name her. The children looked at the kitten, and then at Sakura.

"She looks like you, Sakura-chan." Kurai said.

Hikari giggled, "Yup! She does! Ne, Kurai-kun; we should name her Sakura-chan!"

Kisame roared with laughter as he said, "Did you hear that Pinky? You look like a kitten!"

Sakura ignored the blue Akatsuki member and turned back to Hikari and Kurai, "Wouldn't it get confusing to call her Sakura-chan?"

The children thought for a moment when Kurai spoke again, "Then how about Cherry-chan?"

Hikari looked at the kitten, "How about it Cherry-chan?"

The kitten meowed in response and snuggled itself deeper into Hikari's arms.

The twins went around the room showing their appreciation and were just about to sit on the floor and play with Cherry-chan when the door flung open.

"SENPAI! TOBI'S HERE! TOBI CAME LIKE A GOOD BOY!"

Deidara and Kisame let out a groan as they said, "Not this baka!" except for the exception of Deidara who had added a 'yeah' at the end of his statement.

The two children cheered and ran to give the hyper active Akatsuki member with an orange mask and brown spiky hair a hug.

"Aah." Itachi said, "My gift has arrived."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "A person is your gift?"

Kisame leaned over and whispered, "He was probably too lazy to actually buy one."

Deidara stormed over to Itachi, "You _knew_ he was coming, yeah?! When were you planning on telling_ us_?"

Itachi gave a grunt drawing the last straw for Deidara.

Sakura grabbed Deidara's arm in attempt to calm him down, "He can't be _that_bad Deidara."

Tobi shot his head up, "Yeah! Tobi's a good boy Senpai!!" Tobi ran forward to give Deidara a hug but missed when Deidara stepped out of the way causing Tobi to run into the wall.

Tobi rubbed his head, "Ow…eh?!" Tobi jumped up next to Sakura and tilted his head.

"Ne, who is she?" Tobi asked.

"That's Sakura-chan, Tobi-sama!" Hikari exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! She's our sensei!" Kurai said.

Tobi hung his head, "Demo…I thought _I_ was your sensei…?"

Kurai scratched the back of his head, "Yeah but all we ever do with you is play tag."

"HEY! I like tag!" Tobi and Hikari said. The two looked at each other and giggled and gave each other a 'high-five'.

Sakura laughed at the childlike Akatsuki member. Tobi brought his attention back to Sakura and said, "I'm Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!"

"I'm sure you are, it's nice to meet you." Sakura said trying to prevent herself from laughing.

Tobi fidgeted with his hands, "Ano…You are awfully pretty Sakura-chan." Tobi said bashfully.

Sakura laughed, "Arigato Tobi."

"Just don't come to close to me! You have cooties!"

Sakura and Deidara snorted.

"Who told you that, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Tobi pointed at Kisame, "Kisame-Senpai said all girls have cooties! Cooties sound scary…"

Sakura and Deidara nearly fell over laughing as Kisame decided to leave the room to avoid the 'Let's-tease-Kisame' festival that was bound to come up.

* * *

The children went back to their presents and decided to play with their puppets.

Sakura stared at the children manipulate their puppets.

"Do you like them Sakura-san?" Sasori asked about the puppets.

Sakura nodded, "Hai, they're beautiful Sasori."

Sasori nodded, "Would you like to try it?"

Sakura was taken back by Sasori's offer. She hesitantly nodded her head.

"I will prepare one for you then."

"A-arigato Sasori"

Sasori merely nodded.

"Hey! I want to teach Sakura something too, yeah!"

Sakura turned her head to Deidara, "And what exactly would that be Deidara?"

Deidara thought for a moment and grinned, "I'll teach you to sculpt the clay and make it explode, yeah!"

Sakura thought for a moment, "That would be interesting as well…"

"It's settled then, yeah!" Deidara stood next to Sasori, "We're your Sensei's, yeah."

Sakura smiled at the small joke, "I'll teach you two simple medical jutsus in exchange then."

The three agreed to this and talked about when they would train. Little did they know that a certain Sharingan wielder was also formulating something to teach the pink haired kunoichi so he too could spend more time with her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I was aiming for this chapter to be twenty pages long, but if I did that, The story would end sooner than I want it too. I want this story to be roughly 20 chapters long instead of like 17 or 18 but yeah.

**So we have Tobi in the picture now! HUZZAH!! I love Tobi! Not the Madara evil one though….meanie head xD There will be some TemarixShikamaru in the next chapter. Unless you would rater have InoxShikamaru…Vote on that? I can go either way, but I was planning to have Ino and Kiba together because they really would make a good couple. I mean they're wild and crazy, loud and a bit obnoxious (in a good way).**

**So is anyone in the Dallas area going to AnimeFest? If so, I'm going! Either leave a review or PM me if you are going because I would love to meet some of my readers! Also, I do not know when the next time I will update will be. I have another project that I have to finish before the week after next week and I have to read that stupid yellow drivers ED book to get my permit (even though I should have already gotten it… heh heh) and I HATE reading tiny books that are longer than they appear and they're just so BORING!! I also have to take this stupid Dual credit test because I failed one section of it (the questions they were asking made no sense what so ever, freakin mean people…GRWAR)**

**SO! Thank you to those who reviewed:**

**-Pandastacia**

**-XxxShadowxHeartxWolfxxX**

**-J'ecris**

**-Ladie J.**

**-Punk And Lovin It**

**-xXHyuugaSakuraXx**

**-Emi Kurosaki**

**-Sadistic-Bitch**

**-rosewolf44**

**-Akahayate**

**-Fantasy4luver**

**-aznangel101**

**-Shadow Miko**

**-Kitsune Berry-sama**

**-LightKunoichi**

**-Sakura7403**

**-EscapeLife**

**-18mne**

**-Xxhelishgirl14xX**

**-Crimson Sakuratree**

**-Azera-V**

**-whitedeathangel03**

**-BlackSpiritOfShadowFire**

**Those who alert/favorite:**

**-Emi Kurosaki (Yay! double thanks for you! –claps-)**

**-Fantasy4luver (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-xXHyuugaSakuraXx (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Punk And Lovin It (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Ladie J. (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-0000DragonLover0000**

**-EscapeLife (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Xxhellishgirl14xX (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-WohooDork (phaha I love your name xD)**

**-Azera-V (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Sasukegirl**

**-tite' mione**

**-9taileddemonfoxonbu**

**-whitedeathangel03 (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Staring.Out.My.Flooded.Window**

**-BlackSpiritOfShadowFire (Yay! double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Emerald Angel 'N Onyx Demon**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and also reviewing and adding my story to their favorites! I show my thanks by giving everyone pocky and popsicles!**

**Because popsicles make everyone happy! :D**

**Michi: What? I don't get a Popsicle?**

**Takara: Get it out of the freezer because I'm not giving you one.**

**Michi: Why do you and Sam hate me so much? I mean, you two made me wear a DRESS for Pete's sake!**

**Takara: (Giggle) It true! Don't forget about the time when we almost made you marry Elmo and Sas-gay was jealous of Elmo.**

**Michi: -.- I am hated.**

**Takara: No…you're just fun to tease :D**

**Jan ne!**

**Takara Makoto**


	15. Chapter 14: An Attempted Rescue

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry about the long wait everyone!

**(Takara sneaks in on her hands and knees)**

**Readers: GET HER!!**

**Takara: AAA! (holds up white flag)**

**Reader1: Wait! She's holding a flag! Shall we let her speak?**

**Takara: O.o please o please let me speak!**

**Reader1 holds up hand: CEASE! We shall hear her out!**

**Takara: I will be saving my sincere apologies for the end of the chapter, because I have important information at the end as well.**

**Readers:…can we get her now?**

**Reader1: wait until the chapter his finished**

**All hail ketsakawadle!**

**hehe Ketsakawadle!!**

**--' sorry inside joke between me and butterbiscuits72**

**Ketsakawadle is the poke' mon we made up in mid. eastern religion class!**

**XD**

**Anyways, enjoy! There's some ShikaTem fluffish in the beginning and then some KibaIno moments along with NaruHina –sigh- I love those parings: D**

**By the way, this chapter was VERY hard to write! --' I almost made my self have a mental breakdown because of it. But thanks to my dear editor, she helped me so much and she doesn't even know it! XD Kandisu-chan Daisuke 3!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto. I would also rule the world. Then the world would **

**Be a VERY bright and happy place…kind of like candy land. **

**JUST to be clear….'**_**italics'**_** means it's a flashback kiddos!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: An Attempted Rescue

_When you say __it's gonna happen now,  
when exactly do you mean?_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is _

_Gone…_

-Lyrics from Tatu's "How Soon is Now?"

* * *

Shikamaru looked around. Everyone was doing everything they could in order to be in top shape for the next day. Tenten was training with Hinata and Ino, Shino, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru were sparing, Yamato, Neji, and Lee decided to join Shino and the others with their spar, Kankuro was making a few touch ups on Crow, and Temari…where was she?

Shikamaru inwardly smirked and headed into the forest. Further in, he spotted the kunoichi gathering firewood for the night. Shikamaru walked into the clearing as Temari lifted her head in greeting.

"I guess you haven't said anything to your brothers about us yet?" The Nara lazily said.

Temari shook her head and quirked an eyebrow, "Mind telling me how you knew?"

"Tch, because Kankuro and Gaara would have tried to kill me by now."

Temari snorted, "True."

Shikamaru gave Temari a 'Tell-them-soon-so-I-won't-get-killed-later' look.

"Alright, alright!" Temari huffed, "I'll tell them…eventually."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari's waist, "Your so troublesome sometimes, why do I even bother?"

Temari smirked, "Because it would be even _more troublesome_, if you had either a crying girl on your hands, or one that would go and beat your lazy ass." Temari joked.

Shikamaru brought his face closer to the blondes, "Oh yeah, that's right"

Shikamaru gave Temari a small, lazy kiss; which soon became deeper with Temari's pushy self with wanting more._  
_

The two had successfully wasted about five minutes of their time when Shikamaru felt four chakra signature's drawing closer.

Shikamaru abandoned his recent activity with a long sigh, "Troublesome."

And at that moment, three familiar faces landed in the clearing, along with one that Shikamaru had not seen in a long time.

Shikamaru smirked, "Well if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

Naruto looked suspiciously at his lazy friend and the bossy girl from Sand. Eying the two suspiciously, naruto grinned and poked the Nara, "Did we interrupt something between you and your girl Shikamaru?"

The couple blushed making Naruto 'whoop' with laughter as Kakashi smiled from behind his mask.

"B-Baka!" Temari said as she punched Naruto.

"Ow!" Naruto whined.

"Tch, troublesome as ever. Anyways, come and see the others, they've been waiting. Quite frankly we were all getting tired of waiting."

Naruto rubbed the bump on his head, "Eh? Why?"

"Because" Said the Nara, "We've found her."

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning extremely refreshed. It had been the first night that she had actually slept for the whole night without waking up. Then again…dealing with the Akatsuki and making sure Tobi didn't cause too much trouble wa_s _a bit tiring.

"_He's YOUR teammate Deidara! Why do I need to watch him?"_

_Deidara rubbed the back of his head, "You're better with him than I am, Sakura-chan, yeah! I would end up killing him, yeah!"_

"_But Tobi's a good boy! Tobi can take care of himself! See? I made Sakura-chan dinner!"_

_Sakura and Deidara looked at the bowl of soup, Sakura looked up at Tobi, "Why thank you Tobi."_

_Tobi kicked his feet bashfully as Sakura hesitantly tried the soup. It tasted like…fish?_

"_Tobi?" Sakura asked, "What kind of soup is this?"_

"_Fish! Manami-san let me use the leftover fish from lunch!" Tobi then looked over to Kisame, "Hope you don't mind Kisame-senpai, I mean, with you being a fish and all."_

_Sakura and Deidara tried their best at muffling their laughter as a vein popped on Kisame's head._

"_Tobi…" Kisame growled out._

_Tobi hopped next to Kisame and sniffed him and drew back fast, "Although, I don't think you would have tasted very good Senpai!"_

_Sakura and Deidara unsuccessfully muffled their laughs as Kisame stood up and grabbed his Sameshada with a dark aura surrounding him._

_Tobi tilted his head, "Ne, Kisame-senpai? Why are you grabbing your Sameshada?" Tobi asked innocently._

_Kisame glared down at the hyper active member, "Run. Fast."_

"_Eh?" Tobi tilted his head in confusion._

_Kisame answered back with a swing of his Sameshada missing Tobi by an inch as he yelped. Kisame chased Tobi to the outside of the inn and from the inside, you could hear Kisame's growls and Tobi's consistent shrieks of, "But Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!"_

Oh yes, Sakura was _ecstatic_ about being dubbed as Tobi's baby sitter.

Sakura walked down the stairs and into the kitchen greeting Manami and asking if she could help with breakfast at all and found that she was not needed. Sakura sat down at the table and was soon accompanied by Sasori who held out a box to Sakura.

"Your puppet, Sakura-san."

Sakura took the puppet into her hands and smiled. Even though it was only as tall as her knee, it was beautiful. The wood was painted a powdered white thus giving it the appearance of a geisha and wore a red kimono with white lilies outlined in gold along with a gold obi around the waist to match. The dolls hair was black and was styled with two buns on top the head much similar to her friend, Ten-Ten's. On each bun there was a white hair comb in the shape of lilies.

Sakura looked up at Sasori with an honest and grateful smile, "Arigato, Sasori."

Sasori gave a small, rare smile back and nodded, "I trust that you can thin out your chakra into strings?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai, Kankuro taught me."

Sasori nodded, "Connect the chakra strings with different parts of the puppet and try to make it move."

Sakura did so and was pleased to see that she could make the doll pace the floor. Sasori nodded in approval and told Sakura to continue to practice and see if she could figure out other techniques.

* * *

As everyone finished up their breakfast, Sakura walked to the other end of the kitchen and practiced with her puppet.

Itachi noticed this and watched for awhile. He watched as the kunoichi bit her bottom lip in concentration, how her arms and fingers moved to manipulate the strings of chakra that connected to the puppet, how she slowly moved her legs as she moved with the puppet, it almost seemed as if it was a dance.

Feeling his gaze, Sakura looked towards Itachi and smiled, "It was a gift from Sasori. In exchange, I will teach him simple medical ninjutsus."

"That reminds me, Sakura-chan, yeah." Deidara said as he pulled out a bag and tossed it to Sakura, "There's a bag of the clay I use, yeah. Infuse it with your chakra and we can start blowing things up, yeah."

Sakura grinned, "Hai. Arigato, Deidara"

* * *

"Oi! Look what we've found!" Temari called out to everyone. Everyone looked up at once with shocked expressions.

The first to step forward and welcome back their teammates who had arrived was…Hinata.

Hinata stepped forward and bowed, "H-hello Sai-san, K-Kakashi-san, N-Naruto-kun, welcome back. Y-You as well Sasuke-san, we are g-glad you have r-returned."

Sasuke answered with an 'Hn' which was answered back with a whack on the head from Naruto, "Teme! Is that all you have to say?!"

Hinata smiled, maybe things would return to normal after awhile. Who knew? Maybe, Sasuke was actually going to stay.

After Hinata had bravely welcomed the four back, others followed suit with their own greeting. Sasuke didn't really expect the others to welcome him back completely, he knew they were faking their smiles and 'welcome back's' so that the mission would not be a failure.

It was true after all, Yamato had told everyone to at least try to welcome back the former Konoha shinobi to make things easier for co-operating on the mission. Truth was, now it seemed as if it would be harder to keep up the charade. To them, until Sasuke proved his loyalty, he was still a cold hearted traitor.

* * *

Later, as everyone was getting in some last minute training, rest, and touch ups on their techniques; Sasuke was leaning against a tree not far off from the campfire.

"Sasuke!" Ino hugged Sasuke and could feel him stiffen from the close contact. Ino reverted back to her old fan-girl self just to piss Sasuke off and to show she was happy to receive his help.

"Hn." (What do you want?)

"Seriously, thanks for helping us with getting forehead back."

"Hn"

Sasuke pushed the blonde off of him and walked away. Ino frowned and sat next to Kiba on a log in front of the fire.

"Why do you even try to put up with him?"

Ino turned her head to see Kiba throwing a stick for Akamaru to go fetch.

Ino shrugged, "I-I'm just hoping that one of these days he'll actually notice me and do something _besides_ grunt."

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows, "You deserve _better_ than _him_ Ino…"

"Eh?" Ino sat up surprised; she had _never_ heard anything nice about her come from the dog lovers' mouth.

Kiba gave a frustrated sigh, "I'm just saying, someone like _him_ doesn't deserve someone like _you_. You're always pushing yourself so you can try to be perfect through _his_ eyes." Kiba turned to look at Ino, "Did you ever even think for a moment that you were already perfect through someone else's eyes?"

"Kiba…"

Kiba grinned, "He's more of a baka than I thought if he couldn't see how much you pushed yourself to become good enough for him."

Ino could feel her heart racing in her chest, "K-Kiba? What are you saying?"

Kiba stared at the ground with a small blush on his face, "I'm saying that _I like you Ino_. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Ino could feel moisture well up in her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the oncoming tears and beamed at Kiba and hugged him, "Arigato, Kiba."

Kiba wrapped his arms around the blonde and rested his chin on the top of her head as he said, "No problem, Ino. No problem at all."

* * *

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Now that we are all here, we can discuss retrieving Sakura."

Shikamaru nodded at Neji who in turn nodded and faced the group, "Yamato has learned that Sakura is being held captive at a small inn roughly four or five miles from here. Not too far off from the inn is a small training field where Sakura goes almost everyday accompanied by one Akatsuki member."

"Ahh, so that is when we strike." Kakashi said.

Sai nodded, "Exactly. Also, since Sakura is the only one there that is completely in tune and familiar with our chakra signatures, she will sense us _far_ before they do. When you see that she notices us, _hide your chakra immediately_."

Everyone nodded, "Hai."

"Now then," Shikamaru said, "Since we've learned that Sasori is still alive-"

"NANI?" Naruto interrupted, "He can't be! Sakura-chan killed him!"

"Apparently he had some kind of a 'back-up' heart for when someone was actually strong enough to kill him." Neji explained.

"Dammit…"Naruto gritted his teeth.

"What that means is that it will be a longer and harder battle for us." Said Sai, "We will need Ino and Hinata to stay back as our medics, Ino is our only qualified medic but Hinata has informed me that she knows several healing jutsus and performs well in the art of healing."

Once more, everyone nodded.

Sai looked at the group with a serious look on is face, "Now, its time for you to know your fight formations."

* * *

Neji, Lee, and Yamato were to fight Kisame while Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Kankuro fought Sasori.

Neji's Byakugan would be an advantage to fighting Kisame so that he could see through his water clones and jutsus to pinpoint his location while Lee would fight Kisame using his Taijutsu and corner him to Yamato where he would then be trapped by Yamato's wooden barricade.

Kankuro would be able to hold off most of Sasori's puppets along with Shikamaru using his kage mane no jutsu on a few of the puppets and Chouji would use his Baika no Jutsu to destroy the puppets caught in Shikamaru's Kage Mane no Jutsu while Shino's bugs would eat away at Sasori's chakra strings and at the same time they would be trying to find his life source.

Ten Ten, Temari, Kiba, and Akamaru would fight Tobi mainly by using head on attack methods. Ten Ten was both a short and long ranged fighter where as Kiba specialized in short ranged. While Kiba used his Gatsuuga and try to surround their opponent from both sides, Ten Ten would rain down her weapons from her scrolls at the same time. At first, she was worried about injuring her partner, but was assured that she would not hurt him or his pet. Temari, on the other hand, would use her wind techniques to tear up the Akatsuki member if it were needed. She liked the idea when it was proposed.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were assigned to fight Itachi since two of the three possessed the Sharingan and Naruto had excellent stamina. Sai was to fight Deidara alone.

"You sure you can handle him by yourself Sai?" Naruto said a bit worried.

Sai gave one of his fake smiles, "Sure dickless, it will be a fight between artists."

It would indeed be a battle against artists. It would be Sai's Choujou Giga technique versus Deidara's exploding clay animals.

"Now that everyone knows their positions, remember "Sai paused, "We are not here for glory, we are not here for the excitement of an S-ranked missions, we are not here for revenge," everyone glanced at Sasuke, "We are here for one thing, and one thing only and that is to get Sakura back."

Everyone smiled. They could all remember back when they first met Sai and how he could have cared less about friends and bonds. But now, he _never_ wanted to lose _his_ bonds.

"Let's head out."

Before anyone could move, Naruto rushed over to Hinata, grabbed her, and kissed her. Everyone started laughing, "Way to ruin the serious mood here Naruto." Kakashi sweat dropped.

Naruto pulled back from a furiously blushing Hinata, "Urusai! For all you know I may not come back from this thing alive!" Naruto joked.

"You won't die Naruto." Kiba said

"Aw thanks Kiba!"

Kiba smirked, "You're like a cockroach. You just won't die."

Naruto frowned, "Hey!"

Everyone smiled and then realized what if Naruto was right? What if one of them _won't_ come back alive?

For now, they could only hope to have everyone back.

Safe and sound.

* * *

"I can't do this Deidara."

"Just keep trying Sakura-chan, yeah."

"I'm supposed to be sculpting birds, ne?"

Deidara nodded.

"Tell me Deidara, what does _this_ look like to you?"

Deidara leaned closer to the clump of clay and tilted his head with a frown, "I have no idea, yeah."

"It's not even _close_ to a bird."

Deidara let out a laugh, "It almost looks like a butterfly, yeah."

Sakura tilted her head and eyed the lump of clay and smiled, "I guess it kind of does, doesn't it?"

Deidara grinned, "Just make butterflies instead of birds then, yeah!"

"Demo, won't that be harder?! I made this by _mistake_!"

Deidara laughed, "Then keep _making _mistakes, yeah. Let's go outside and practice, yeah!"

"Does that mean we can blow something up?" Sakura asked.

Deidara chuckled and nodded.

Sakura grinned, "Let's go."

* * *

The two walked outside and to the small training field close to the inn. As Sakura was walking around the field she stopped. Sakura stood in place for a moment and closed her eyes only to open them back up hastily. There were several chakra signatures that she knew and recognized.

Sakura closed her eyes in concentration, "_Sai…Kakashi…Naruto…and…and"_

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she recognized the next one as he, and several others moved from the forest.

"S-Sasuke?!"

* * *

Sasuke looked ahead and smirked, "_We'll finish this in no time. There's only one member watching her_."

Sasuke averted his eyes to Sakura, "_She's…Changed."_

Sasuke gave a long look at the slender, pink haired girl not too far from him. Like in the picture, her hair was a little above her waist and her bright emerald, doe like eyes shone as she realized that she would be rescued. Her attire was simple training clothes, the same he saw her in last time when he had seen her last.

Sasuke smirked, "_She will do well with reviving the clan."_

A voice brought Sasuke out from his thoughts.

"We were beginning to think you leaf shinobi wouldn't show up, yeah."

Everyone looked at the blonde Akatsuki member along with four others who suddenly separated the leaf shinobi from Sakura.

Sai gave Deidara one of his fake smiles, "It's more like you were _hoping_ we wouldn't show up."

Deidara clenched his teeth, "I'll blast that smile of yours off your face soon, yeah."

Sakura stared up at Deidara. _This wasn't the Deidara she had come to know._ It was as if someone had switched the funny, warm Deidara with this…_dangerous_ one.

Sai stepped forward and narrowed his eyes, "Minna," Sai took his paintbrush and scroll into his hands, "Take your positions!"

The fight had begun.

* * *

Ten Ten, Kiba and Akamaru rushed towards Tobi, who had seemed to suddenly disappear,

"What the-!?" Ten Ten looked around.

"Where did he go?!" Temari yelled.

"Too slow!" Tobi chimed from behind.

Kiba crouched down as Akamaru took Kiba's appearance, "Gatsuuga!" the two twisted and turned through the air and collided straight into Tobi whilst making a crater from impact. As the dust settled, Kiba and Akamaru found that there was no one in the crater...

"Dammit! Where did he go!?" Kiba and Akamaru looked around.

"Yoo-hoo! Dog boy! I'm over here!" Kiba and Akamaru turned to see Tobi waving his arms while standing in front of a tree.

Kiba grinned and turned to Ten Ten and Temari, "Well girls, it looks like we've got a runner on our hands."

Temari grinned, "Great, I can use some fun."

* * *

"Lee! Behind you! Left! Right! Above!" Neji called directions as he was fighting a water clone, courtesy of Hoshigaki Kisame.

Lee dodged every swipe of the Sameshada thanks to Neji's Byakugan. Lee turned around and sent a barrage of punches and kicks to the missing mist Nin while dodging his deadly sword.

"Konoha Senpuu!" le called out.

Kisame backed up a few spaces to avoid the attack and raised his Sameshada but noticed he was suddenly covered by a shadow. "What the-?" Kisame looked up to see a wall of wood trying to trap him. "Dammit!" Kisame leaped out of the way **(A/N: phahaha! Can you even imagine Kisame **_**leaping**_**?!)** Kisame landed a few yards away from his opponents and spotted the Hyuga, "_I have to take out their eyes in order to win!_" Kisame grinned as he shouldered his Sameshada,

"Let's see how you leaf shinobi work without your eyes!"

Kisame then lunged at Neji.

* * *

Kankuro's three puppets had already destroyed twenty of Sasori's one thousand puppets as Shikamaru and Chouji used there teamwork to destroy fifty of the puppets and Shino's bugs had gotten a hold on Sasori's chakra supplies and had slowly started to drain the chakra. At first, they were all worried about getting poisoned by Sasori's puppets but luckily had found that Sakura had mass produced her antidote for the poison that she had extracted from Kankuro about two years ago.

Sasori however, was having a difficult time keeping up with all of their different tactics that he had almost been caught by Shikamaru's Kage Mane no jutsu Sasori sighed, he had _never_ thought that he would ever need to resort to sing his one thousand puppets, but he did. Now, he had to resort to his iron sand if he wanted to succeed. Sasori took hold of his puppets and emptied them of their iron sand leaving small random piles of it around the field.

"I admit, I am quite impressed with you leaf shinobi," Sasori said, "But how long can you dodge the inevitable?"

"Eh?" Chouji asked, "What does he mean by that?"

Before they knew it, a large cloud of dark sand was overhead.

* * *

Deidara's right hand spat out a clay sparrow which soon grew ten times its size. Deidara then stepped onto the sparrows back and looked at Sai, "Let's take our fight to the sky, yeah."

Sai quickly painted an eagle on his scroll and made his all too familiar hand sign, "Choujou Giga!" The ink painting came to life and Sai in turn climbed onto the eagles back, flew towards the blue sky, and looked down to where Sakura was being held back by the elder Uchiha's Kagebunshin.

"_We __will__ bring you back, Sakura. Just hang in there."_

Sai then faced his opponent who was on the back of a clay sparrow several yards away from his ink eagle.

"Let's test our art, yeah." Deidara said with an unfriendly grin, "Your paintings, against my sculptures, yeah."

Sai took his scroll in one hand, and his brush in the other, "May the best artist win."

And they began.

Sai was swiftly painting while Deidara's hands were at work with sculpting another sparrow. Sai had drawn an eagle while Deidara had sculpted a sparrow. Both finished at the same time and enlarged their pieces of art. The two birds soared in the sky only to dive from a great height and battle.

The two birds clashed.

Each bird was falling from the sky from not using their wings as they were clawing and biting at each other trying to cause a flaw in the other's art work. The birds continued to fall until they broke apart from each other and soared towards the sky to achieve a greater height only to dive down and lash at each other once more.

Deidara's ands sculpted several smaller sparrows, tossed them in the air, and diverted the birds towards Sai. As the sparrows were making their way towards Sai, he painted sacral more eagles that flew from the paper and to the sparrows and devoured them all only to have them explode after the eagles would devour them causing ink to rain down everywhere.

Deidara reached into his bag of clay once more only to find that he was nearly out of clay. He clenched his teeth; he hadn't expected the fight to be longer than it was. Deidara looked up only to see his large clay sparrow from before being devoured by Sai's ink eagle.

Sai gave Deidara a blank, serious look, "Eagles are not called 'King of the Sky' and 'Birds of Prey' for nothing."

Deidara made a hand seal as his devoured sparrow exploded inside of the ink eagle sending down another short rain of ink.

Sai reached inside of his pouch and picked up his bottle of ink. It was close to being empty. He hadn't expected the fight to go on as long as it did. He thought he wouldn't even use half of his ink.

"Sakura-chan!"

Both artists averted their attention to the pink haired girl who was running across the field, her long hair no longer trailing behind her, for she had cut it off short to her neck. She was attempting to make an escape. But the question was…

Would she make it?

* * *

Sakura watched as the two artists ascended to the sky. She looked around as everyone had seemed to start their fights, except for Itachi.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably as she sat on the ground and looked up at Itachi, who was next to her, deciding whether or not to make a run for it.

"Itachi!"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing a few yards away from her and Itachi. Following Sasuke were Naruto and Kakashi.

Her blonde brother and silver haired sensei were now standing behind Sasuke.

"Give Sakura-chan back!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi looked impassive, "I will, in exchange for the kyuubi."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Has it really come down to this Itachi-san?"

Itachi raised an impassive eyebrow, "My methods of obtaining the kyuubi may not be _pleasant_ for you. But it was the most _effective_."

"Well you haven't got the Kyuubi yet!" Naruto snarled.

Sakura could see the red chakra around Naruto slowly leaking out.

"Calm yourself Naruto." Kakashi spoke.

Naruto merely shook his head trying to get rid of his anger.

Sasuke drew out his katana, "Leave Sakura and fight us, Itachi!"

Itachi made a familiar hand seal, "Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Itachi's kagebunshin stood behind Sakura making sure she would not try to escape.

The real Itachi stepped forward and smirked, "You three honestly believe you can defeat me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as did Kakashi, "We _will_ kill you, Itachi!"

Itachi in turn activated his Sharingan, "We shall see."

* * *

Sakura watched as the battle unfolded in front of her eyes. Naruto's Kagebunshin's were all charging at the elder Uchiha who skillfully slice at each one with his Katana. Kakashi charged at Itachi with the Chidori in hand only to have it stopped by Itachi's own hand.

Kakashi's eye's widened and he looked up at Itachi, "How the-"

Itachi punched Kakashi in the stomach causing Kakashi to fly backwards and was thrust into a genjutsu.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Stay focused!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi dodged Sasuke's punch skillfully and ran at Naruto, shoving the said blonde against a nearby tree and throwing harsh and rapid punches at him.

Naruto winced as he started to cough up blood.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto slid down against the tree, too injure to move at the moment.

Sasuke rushed at Itachi with his katana and swung.

Clang.

Sasuke's katana was blocked by Itachi's. Sasuke pressed his full weight against the sword to over power his brother. But Itachi did the same.

Itachi leaned forward and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "You disappoint me _otouto_. You haven't grown strong at all."

"Urusai!" Sasuke hissed.

"Tell me, otouto. Why do you wish to rescue the kunoichi so badly? You're not thinking about rebuilding the clan with _her_, are you?"

"Urusai…" Sasuke tried to push harder.

"A strong clan can't have such a _weakling_ as the head, now can it?"

"Urusai." Sasuke was becoming more frustrated, and Itachi knew it.

"Ah, but I would be a more suitable clan head than _you._"

"Urusai."

"Perhaps, I will rebuild the clan with _her_, otouto."

"Urusai!!" Sasuke pulled back to land a punch on Itachi but his fist met nothing. Sasuke turned around and dodged his brother's attack from behind.

"Where are your comrades now otouto?" Itachi said with an impassive voice.

"Behind you, bastard!" Naruto yelled as he punched Itachi from behind.

Itachi stumbled and turned around to face Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

That was the chance Sakura needed to escape. Sakura leapt up to run but was pulled back down by a firm grasp on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at Itachi and glared. The real Itachi had switched with the clone.

"And where do you think you are going, Cherry Blossom?" Itachi said I his monotonous voice.

Sakura pulled the hair comb from her hair and pressed the flower down and stabbed Itachi's hand with the poisoned ends of the comb.

Itachi pulled his hand back from the sting.

Sakura jumped back up but was pulled back by her hair.

"Do not run, kunoichi."

Sakura could feel Itachi's legs behind her. She swiftly pulled a kunai from Itachi's cloak and cut her hair free from the Uchiha's grasp and sprinted across the field and passed Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

Naruto turned around as he watched his pink haired sister run.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto watched as the elder Uchiha ran after the pink haired girl.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi made an attempt to follow but were blocked by the elder Uchiha's clone.

"I thought you were to fight me, otouto?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: So heh sorry for the cliffhanger! But I couldn't resist! Anyhow, GOMENASAI! I know this was the longest any of you have had to wait for my chapters and I am truly and deeply sorry about that!

**First of all, this chapter was a PAIN to write. Probably the hardest to write so far, I mean, in the manga, SASUKE IS BEING A MEANIE HEAD! I would say something meaner but, I don't really like calling people curse words you know? I mean sure I do it in my story but it's because it fits and I just don't like to be mean. Oh and I wasn't sure if Deidara's birds were sparrows or not, they look like sparrows and I think it DID say it in one chapter in the manga…oh well . **

**Second, I went to animefest so that prevented me from writing. It was extremely fun and I had many fanboys lol. But I got inspiration there for my stories as well! **

**Third, SCHOOL! DUN DUN DUN DUNNN! The glorious days of being a free child is over (sniffles).My classes are extremely tiring but I write chapters in my spirals during class. So I will finish writing them sooner just typing them up is the issue since I barely have time. Thus the important news.**

**Updates (dramatic pause) may possibly only come once a month from now on.**

**(Takara runs to a corner and cries)**

**But I will try to update sooner than that whenever possible! I promise!!**

**Oh in other news…My niece was born recently: D**

**So yay for cute babies!**

**XD**

**By the way I am thinking about getting rid of the long list of thank you's…but I will say thank you to all whom read/reviewed/favorited/alerted my story instead of the long list.**

**Yes or no?**

**Thank you to those who reviewed:**

**-J'ecris**

**-Shadow Miko**

**-WooHooDork**

**-ottawa**

**-jackie-chan1230**

**-gaaragal367**

**-Neko Shina**

**-LovesXRamenX2XMuch123**

**-Pandastacia**

**-Ladie J. (also thanks for the comment on the Hikari RPC )**

**-ItAsAkU-LoVeR(Hopefully our request is answered!)**

**-sakura7403**

**-aznkitty180**

**-Akahayate**

**-jesselovemeto**

**-PunkAndLovinIt**

**-18mne**

**-aznangel101**

**-poison-water99 (hehe you reviewed twice! so double thankies for you!)**

**-SakuraEmma29**

**-Sadistic-Bitch**

**-AnimeMangaFreak**

**-frogg0moo**

**-pink-pretty-princess**

**-Azera-V**

**And thank you to those who fav/alert:**

**-Asarin159**

**-magicalcreaturezrock**

**-Andrea-Crimson-Hime**

**-WooHooDork (Yay! Double thanks for you! –claps-)**

**-Neko Shina (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-SaberLima**

**-animemistress209**

**-ItAsAkU-LoVeR (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-18mne (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-Sachichan16**

**-jesselovemeto (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-osym.gotumu.ye**

**-DevilChik**

**-My Glistening Garnet**

**-chocoholic18 (I think deep down, we're ALL chocoholics, ne? XD)**

**-Free Wolf Blue**

**-lilrockinprincess**

**-Taskil69**

**-naptownbaby**

**-AnimeMangaFreak (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-gaaragirl1010**

**-Kittins 3**

**-xXxgooglylaughxXx**

**-pink-pretty-princess (Yay! Double thanks for you too! –claps-)**

**-LemonSmasher**

**-Angeldaemon**

**Once again thanks to al of you and a special uber special thanks to my wonderful editor and friend Butterbisuits72**

**Oh and go check out her stories!! There SO funny and cute!!**

**Bye bye!**

**Takara Makoto**


	16. Chapter 15: Sadness and Sorrow

**A/N: First of all please don't kill me! I am extremely sorry about the super long wait. I was writers blocked again grr and I've had so much homework/projects/papers/etc. that I hadn't any time to update. Hmm so let's say…DOWN WITH THE HOMEWORK!! Yeah!!! Hehe okay then ooh! In other good news I wrote an amazing song! And I am very proud of it! Well, it's a part I haven't finished it yet but I wrote it and its amazing! Surprisingly enough it sounds really good with my voice :D**

**By the way, I noticed I put Sasori had 1,000 puppets in the last chapter when I believe he only has 100, so lets all pretend it's 100 now, shall we?**

**Thanks guys, you rock. :D**

**Disclaimer: The day I eat my brothers' socks is the day I will own Naruto. Was that clear enough? I mean, if I had to eat my brothers' socks in order to own Naruto; then by all means, bring on the socks!**

**BY THE WAY!! IMPORTANT NOTE: Please read down to the A/N. There are previews of future stories :D**

* * *

Chapter 15: Sadness and Sorrow

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry_

_-Cry by Rhianna_

* * *

Sakura darted through the forest trying to lose Itachi through the woods. She reached into her pouch that she had brought out when she was suppose to train with Deidara, swallowed a chakra replenishing pill and darted forward with speed. Sakura felt the Uchihas chakra signature gradually disappear and then it disappeared fully.

Sakura leapt towards the ground, hid behind a tree and looked over her shoulder, "Maybe I lost him-"

"Lost who, Sakura?"

Sakura gasped and turned to see Itachi in front of her, "Shit."

Sakura tried to side step and run but was pushed up against the tree, "Sakura."

Sakura hated it when his voice could make her melt at exactly the wrong times. Sakura directed her attention to the side trying to find a way out, "Just…_please, let me go."_

"Do you not enjoy being with the Akatsuki_, Sakura?"_

Sakura hardened her eyes_, "_My place is in Konoha."

"Konoha does not welcome back traitors with open arms."

Sakura grit her teeth, "I am not a traitor!"

"Did you not heal my eyes, kunoichi?"

Sakura tried to fight back the tears that attempted to appear , "I-but I never finished!"

"But you will."

Sakura could feel an escaped tear trickle down the side of her face, "N-no."

Sakura then looked at Itachi and her eyes widened as she saw the swirling of the Sharingan, "P-please Itachi, no!"

Itachi caught Sakura as she fell limp and fell into merely a deep sleep. Itachi adjusted Sakura and carried her bridal-style and made his way back to the battle field.

* * *

Deidara and Sai were fighting mainly with Taijutsu. Both were dodging and ducking the others blows

Kiba, Akamaru, Ten Ten, and Temari had found that the orange masked Akatsuki member was just as good at dodging attacks then anyone they had encountered.

Lee and Yamato were trying there best at inflicting injury to Kisame who kept swinging his Sameshada towards Neji who dodged every swing.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, and Shino had successfully dwindled down Sasori's puppets to 10 while Shino's bugs had also absorbed about half of Sasori's chakra.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were distracted. Sakura had attempted to escape and the three didn't know if she had made it or not. They were worried about her. Sasuke started running towards Itachi's look alike, he stopped as he noticed the _real_ Itachi emerging from the forest with an unconscious Sakura in his arms. Sasuke clenched his teeth and darted towards the real Itachi.

"Sasuke! Don't attack him!" Kakashi warned, "You'll hurt Sakura!"

Sasuke slowed, "I know that!"

Naruto and Kakashi were keeping the clone occupied to give Sasuke cover, but the two noticed a nod from the younger Uchihas elder brother to all of the Akatsuki members. Soon , each member started to disappear one by one leaving thick clouds of smoke behind them.

"Head into the forest!" Neji called, "They're heading that way!"

The groups filed into the forest making an attempt to catch up with the Akatsuki…

And Sakura.

* * *

"Deidara."

"What is it Itachi, yeah?"

"Block the Leaf ninja's way. We cannot have them following to close to us."

Deidara frowned, "I don't have that much clay left. Ask Sasori or Kisame to do it, yeah."

Itachi shifted the unconscious kunoichi in his arms, "You can re-stock when we get to stone."

"Eh?! Why are we going to stone?! Don't tell me we're going to my house, yeah!"

"Stop complaining and blow the damn tree's up, Deidara, "Kisame grumbled, "I need sake."

"Alright, Alright, yeah!" Deidara used the remainder of his clay preserves and sculpted small spiders and planted them onto several trees along the way, "All done, yeah."

Itachi nodded, "Wait until the shinobi are in front of the first set of explosives to detonate them." Deidara nodded in response and made a kage bunshin of himself to monitor the area. As the Akatsuki moved on ahead , Itachi shifted Sakura in his arms to assure that she would not awaken, Deidara noticed this and grinned, "Need me to carry Sakura-chan, yeah?"

Itachi shot a side glance at Deidara, "No."

"How long will it take to get to your house, Deidara?" Kisame grumbled.

Deidara shrugged, "A day at most, yeah."

"Is Manami-san meeting us there with Kurai and Hikari?" Sasori asked.

Itachi nodded, "They will meet us there."

"When will Sakura-san wake up?" Tobi whined, "Tobi likes Sakura-san"

Deidara groaned, "She's…_sleeping_, Tobi. So we don't know-Ah, the leaf nin are about to encounter the trap, yeah." Deidara made a hand sign and set off the explosions and dispelled his kage bunshin with a smirk, "They've stopped, yeah."

* * *

"What do we do now? We've lost time because of that explosion!" Kiba said as Akamaru slumped down licking his paw.

"We just continue in that direction," Shino said, "They're heading towards stone."

"Eh? How do you know Shino?" Naruto asked.

"There were a few of his bugs left on Akasuna no Sasori." Neji said.

Shikamaru sat himself down on the ground and lay back, "If that's the case, we can rest here and replenish our chakra reserves and discuss battle tactics for next time."

Sai nodded, "That would be the best decision. Kakashi, Yamato, find Hinata and Ino and bring them here. "

The two Jounin nodded and disappeared.

"D-Demo, we need to go after Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained.

"Dickless, everyone needs to rest and restore their chakra after a battle like that, and I for one, need to refill my ink." Sai said.

Naruto frowned, "As long as we don't take too long."

Kiba snorted, "Speak for yourself, Naruto. You look like you've been dragged through hell. Akamaru and I aren't looking our best either." Kiba pointed to a large gash that was bleeding heavily where Tobi had embedded a kunai.

As Naruto looked around, he noticed that everyone had injuries. Naruto slumped to the ground and sat Indian Style as he drew in the dirt, "I guess…"

Kakashi and Yamato suddenly appeared alongside with Ino and Hinata. Ino looked around and then to Kiba and rushed towards him and immediately started to heal him and Akamaru, "Kami, you two look horrible!"

Kiba winced as Ino started to put pressure on his wound, "Well you know, we were going for a new look and all." Kiba said jokingly as he made Ino roll her eyes.

Ino then started to heal Akamaru's broken leg as she turned towards Kiba, "Yeah, yeah dog boy, shut it so I can heal you two."

* * *

After Ino and Hinata had healed just about the whole platoon, everyone set up camp and either slept or discussed their current situation.

Naruto looked up at his comrades around the fire, "You know, seeing her today, seeig Sakura-chan, it made me happy."

Kakashi nodded, "It gave us some hope that we'll get her back. To be honest, I was expecting to see her beat up and abused, but she looks like she's being taken care of."

"It was nice to know she was well, but…What if we get called back to Konoha before we rescue Sakura?" Neji asked as he looked into the dim fire.

"Whaddya mean Neji?" Naruto asked in between slurps of his ramen.

"Well, since something strange is going on in Sound, Hokage-sama may need us" Said Shikamaru.

Naruto stood up in panic, "We can't just abandon Sakura-chan like that!"

"We never said we would give up on her, dickless. We're just looking at what may happen in the future." Sai said.

Yamato nodded, "We have to consider the possibility that we may have to postpone this retrieval mission if Tsunade-sama calls us back because of Sound."

"What's going on there anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama says that it looks like Orochimaru is preparing for something. Not a war, but it may be a possibility, but it's like he's _looking_ for something, or someone." Shikamaru explained.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi suggested.

Sai shook his head, "He must know that we have the Emo bastard by now so he would have confronted us. No, what he's looking for is something entirely different."

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned.

"We'd like to know that ourselves, or more like w_hy_." Neji said as he tossed a log into the fire, "It seems as if someone is helping him though, there was a break in at the hospital back in Konoha. A few records of previous patients seem to have been duplicated by a jutsu as well as hospital staff records, including Sakura's."

"How does that prove that someone is helping Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Because," Shikamaru answered, "It was too neat and discrete to be done by Orochimaru or one of his footmen. If it was Orochimaru, he likes to make his presence known and there was no indication of the shinobi."

"Was it Kabuto?" Yamato asked.

Neji shook his head, "Kabuto likes to make some sort of scene as well, or at least he lets someone know he is there. This was an entirely different style then those two and they wouldn't let just any shinobi perform this task for them. This was done by a hired specialist."

Everyone was gravely silent for a few moments until Naruto spoke up, "Do you think they were looking for a healer for that snakes arms?"

Sai nodded, "Most likely." Sai then turned to Sasuke and flashed him a fake smile, "Guess you didn't hurt him all that much Emo Bastard."

"Hn."

"Teme learn a new word!"

"'Hn' isn't even a word, baka." Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes.

"But still-"

"Suhimasen." **(A/N: I'm not sure if thats spelt write right but oh well -.-')**

Everyone turned to see a woman with medium length brown hair and dark brown eyes dressed in a simple blue knee length kimono with a gray obi and gray pants to match. Holding onto both her hands were two children, a boy and a girl. Because of their similar appearance, everyone knew they were twins. The girl that was holding onto a white kitten had waist length dark brown hair with a purple shirt on and black pants. Her brother with the shaggy and messy hair, wore a green shirt with his black shorts. Both children's eyes were a peculiar shade of blue with green surrounding the iris.

Kakashi stood up, "Yes? Can we be of any assistance?" Kakashi examined the mother and her two children; they seemed to be civilians since Kakashi couldn't detect a strong chakra build up from them.

"We were wondering if you could be so kind and point out the way to stone for us."

"Why would a civilian need to travel to stone? A woman alone with her children none the less, it's a dangerous way to travel."

The woman's eyes looked down at her children, "I am taking my children to see their grandmother. She is in very poor health and would like to meet her grandchildren before she passes on."

Kakashi did not detect any hesitation in her voice and believed it to be the truth, "Would you like us to accompany you there? We are heading to stone ourselves."

Kakashi noticed the woman pulled her children closer to her, "Arigato, but it is not necessary. Me and my children have a slight phobia of shinobi. Their Otou-san was murdered in front of them by shinobi."

Kakashi nodded, "I understand. But, why was a civilian murdered by shinobi?"

"He was a shinobi himself. I am sure you understand the oath and duty of a shinobi, ne?"

Kakashi nodded, "Hai, I do." Kakashi pointed to his right and into the trees, "If you continue that way you should get to stone by morning. It is a dangerous road, be very cautious."

The woman bowed to show her thanks, "Arigato gozaimasu, we shall bother you no longer." The woman took her children's hands and made her way through the tree's.

"Kaa-san! Aren't they from the same village as Sa-?"

Kurai put his hand over his imoto's mouth, "Shh Hikari! We can't let them know that we know Sensei!" Kurai whispered.

Hikari nodded and gave a small wave back to the leaf nin, "Bai bai!"

Manami looked down at Hikari with a 'what-am-i-going-to-do-with-you' look. Manami shrugged, at least Hikari had stayed quiet longer than she had expected.

* * *

Kakashi turned to the group around the fire, "The little girl didn't seem so scared of us."

Sasuke looked up, "Should we follow them?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, they didn't seem to be a threat." Kakashi looked over to Yamato who appeared to be in deep thought, trying to piece a puzzle together, "What is it, Yamato?

Yamato looked to the spot where the woman and her children were, "Those children…they were the children that would accompany Sakura and the Akatsuki."

"E?! Those kids?!" Naruto said.

Yamato nodded, "I'm sure of it."

Kakashi nodded, "That makes sense. Those three didn't seem like your average civilians."

"No kidding." Shikamaru said, "Did you see those two kid's eyes? They were glowing for a split second, I'm sure of it."

Sai nodded, "Should we shadow them?"

Neji gave a nod, "I'll find their location, Byakugan!"

The group watched as Neji seemed to be searching the premises but his eye's suddenly widened, "They're gone! It was like they left as soon as we couldn't see them. The woman was a shinobi, I can't even sense her chakra anywhere."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, "It's likely that they know Sakura."

Naruto stood up, "What do we do now?"

"After everyone is rested, we will follow her to stone. We've already given her a huge head start. However, with her children, she'll have to make stops since they do not have as much stamina." Sai said.

Kakashi nodded, "That would be best, you all need to go ahead and rest, I'll take first watch."

Everyone complied with the order and slept soundly anticipating the next day.

* * *

Sakura stirred in her sleep. What was he lying on? It couldn't be the forest, this was to soft for the hard, dirt ground. She could hear the faint chirps of birds coming from outside…wait? Outside?

Sakura opened her eyes and found that she was in a large room. In the middle of the room against the back wall was the large queen sized bed that she was sleeping on. On both sides of the bed were tables roughly three feet tall, two and one half feet wide and long. The table t her right had a chair filling in the gap between the wall and the table and on the right wall was a large window with a window seat.

To the left of the bed was a door, to the bathroom Sakura guessed because the door was straight in front of the bed along with a wardrobe several feet to the left of the door. Altogether, the room felt somewhat comforting. The pale blue walls and the simple white curtains were calming to her.

Sakura sat up when she heard a creak from the door. She looked and saw a smiling Deidara, "You're up, yeah."

Sakura continued to observe the room, "Where are we?"

Deidara walked in and grinned, "My house in stone, yeah."

Sakura sighed, "So I'm still with the Akatsuki…"

Deidara mistook the sigh for a sigh of relief so he nodded, "Looks like you're stuck with us, yeah."

Deidara then noticed Sakura's eyes sadden for a moment as she nodded and looked up at Deidara, "Hey…you fought Sai, right? Is he-"

"He's not dead. None of them are, yeah."

Sakura then let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Kami." Sakura ran her hand through her now chin length hair, "Ne, is Manami-san here?"

Deidara shook his head, "She should be here any minute-"

"Ne, Kurai oni-san! You promised!"

"Hikari I _never_ promised to go and catch butterflies with you!"

"Yes you did!"

"When?"

"Right before you fell asleep!" Hikari said proudly.

"That's cheating though! I agree to everything when I'm falling asleep!"

Hikari gave an evil grin, "I know!"

Kurai groaned, "Kaa-san!"

Manami chuckled, "You two, stop fighting. Why don't you two visit Sakura-san? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you two!"

Sakura started to giggle when she heard a huge gasp, "SAKURA-SENSEI!!!"

The two children ran into the room in an excited rush but were pulled up off the ground by Deidara who held their collars, "Be quiet, yeah! Do you want the whole world to know where we are, yeah?"

Kurai rolled his eyes, "Deidara-san put us down before we hurt you."

Deidara grinned, "And how will you do that, yeah?"

Kurai stuck out his tounge, "I'd bite you of course."

Deidara quirked an eyebrow and set the children down, "You sure are grumpy today Kurai, yeah."

Hikari giggled, "He just wishes he had a brother instead of a sister."

Sakura smiled, "What did Hikari do Kurai?"

Kurai crossed his arms, "She wouldn't stop talking about me saying I would catch butterflies with her!"

"But you promised!"

"Shinobi don't catch butterflies, silly!"

Hikari thought for a moment, "…Then do you want to go outside and catch lizards?"

Kurai thought for a moment, "…Can I chase you with them?"

Hikari frowned, "I guess, but don't touch me with them!"

Kurai grinned, "Okay!"

Both children were about to leave when they noticed that their sensei, seemed a bit off.

"Sakura-chan?" Kurai asked.

"Hai?"

"Is something wrong? You look sad?"

Sakura looked at the two worried expressions on the children's faces.

"Did we do something wrong?" Hikari said.

Sakura motioned the children to come to her and they did as she scooped them into a hug, "Of course not Hikari-chan, Kurai-kun; you did nothing wrong."

"Then why do you look like you want to cry?" Kurai said.

Deidara took this as his cue to leave when Sakura took in a shaky breath, "I-I miss my friends, family," Sakura took swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "My village."

"Sakura-chan?" Kurai looked up at Sakura's face, "You love us, right?"

Sakura blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall, "Of course, I love you two. More than anything, demo-"

Hikari hugged Sakura tighter, "Then why do you want to leave us?"

Sakura tried to smile, "Sometimes, when you are away from the ones you love for so long, you can't help but want to return. I need to protect my precious people."

"Your friends and family?"

"Hai."

Kurai bit his lip, "Sakura-chan, _you are_ _our precious person. _You were our first friend. If you left us…"

Both children started to cry softly.

Hikari wiped the tears from her eyes, "If you leave us, we'd only have Cherri-chan to remember you by!"

Sakura shook her head, "You two, you're something else."

Kurai and Hikari looked up at Sakura and the tears trapped behind her eyes, "Sakura-chan" Kurai said, "It's okay to cry, even the scariest shinobi cry sometimes."

Hikari tugged on Sakura's shirt, "We won't tell anyone. Promise."

Sakura hugged the two children tighter and took in a shaky breath, "O-okay."

* * *

Deidara walked away from the door and couldn't help but feel guilty. It was because of the Akatsuki and himself that his Sakura-chan was crying. Deidara walked into the Kitchen whre everyone was gathered, "She's crying, yeah."

Deidara could hear Manami sigh, Kisame gave a grunt, and Sasori and Itachi both seemed a bit unfazed. Tobi jumped up from his seat, "Let me go to Sakura-chan! I bet I could cheer her up!"

Deidara whacked Tobi on the head, "Like hell you will, yeah!"

Deidara looked at Itachi and then everyone else, "Should someone go talk to her, yeah?"

Before Deidara could suggest that he would go he noticed that Itachi was gone, "Where'd he go, yeah?"

* * *

Itachi approached the door and saw Kurai and Hikari come out, obviously not trying to hide the fact that they were crying as well.

Hikari looked up at Itachi, "Itachi-san, Sakura-chan isn't feeling well, please, don't make her upset."

Itachi gave a hesitant nod as the children walked away from the door and most likely back to their kaa-san. Itachi turned the knob and opened the door to the room and saw Sakura sitting on the window seat, one leg propped up allowing her elbow to rest on it and the other leg left stretched out on the window seat. He could see the faint glimmer from her dried up tears on her face making it slightly obvious that she had been crying, "You are unhappy."

Sakura looked up at Itachi, it wasn't a question, she knew he could probably tell she had been crying. But that was one thing she didn't want him to see. Sakura merely answered with a nod.

"You find your current situation distasteful."

Sakura nodded once more.

"Hn."

Sakura translated this as 'Why', "I-I can't help but feel that I'll be stuck here forever."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow lazily, "Do you find us all so unpleasant?"

Sakura bit her lip and sighed, "No." Sakura knew Itachi must have been taken back by her answer, "But, it's hard. It's hard to know that those I love are out there, _fighting_ for my sake. And then, when I am so close to reuniting with them..."Sakura's voice cracked as she said this. Sakura looked up at Itachi, "Why am I even telling you this? You left _your_ village. You wouldn't care."

Itachi walked closer to the window and looked down at Sakura, "Tell me, kunoichi, how is your village any different from the Akatsuki?"

"We do not kill needlessly."

"Neither does the Akatsuki."

Sakura shook her head, "Lies."

"The Akatsuki only kills those whom we are told to by our leader, sources, and allies. We either eliminate or inflict damage on those who stand in our way. We will occasionally take a hostage and interrogate them if we feel the hold valuable information. Tel me, Kunoichi, is that any different from your village?"

"_No" _Sakura thought but replied with 'Yes'.

"It is not. You refuse to believe that The Akatsuki and your village _are the same_."

Sakura swung her legs over the window seat and stood up, "Then what about the Jinchuriki?!"

"We are ordered to catch them by our leader."

"But-"

"Kunoichi, if your Hokage ordered you to trick and capture Naruto so she could extract the kyuubi, would you do it?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Shishou would never-!"

"Answer the question, Kunoichi."

Sakura glared, "I do not betray my comrades, Uchiha."

"Your defiance would be punishable by death since she had informed you of this plan. Your only options of means of survival would be to leave your village and become a rouge ninja, or join forces with an enemy village since your Hokage would have sent warrant to them. Which would you chose?"

"Neither."

"You would accept your death?"

"No."

Itachi looked thoughtfully at the kunoichi, "Most shinobi in that situation become rouge nin or work under their enemies."

Sakura looked up at Itachi, "Then did Konoha order _you_ to do something you were completely against? Is that why you murdered your clan? To show your defiance?"

Itachi paused, "No."

"Then why?"

"To test my power."

"No one kills needlessly!"

"You forget kunoichi, I am in Akatsuki."

"You yourself said the Akatsuki does not kill needlessly!"

Sakura caught Itachi's smirk, "You do believe then, Kunoichi."

Sakura's face turned a light shade of pink. She _did_ believe. She believed that the Akatsuki did not kill needlessly. Her retort had proved that. The Akatsuki was merely an organization for powerful shinobi who had nowhere else to go. Sakura smiled at the thought 'Akatsuki: An orphanage for powerful shinobi.'

Sakura chuckled making Itachi 'Hn' as to know what she found amusing.

"You make Akatsuki sound like an orphanage for poor unfortunate shinobi."

The corner of Itachi's lip twitched at the corners into a faint trace of a smile for a split second but then returned to their emotionless composure. Itachi turned around and headed towards the door.

Sakura took a small step forward, "Where are you going?"

Itachi paused at the door, "Are you still upset, Cherry Blossom?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "…No"

"Then I shall take my leave."

Sakura gawked at the Uchiha's back, "_He came to...cheer me up_?" Before Sakura could stop herself she made her way to Itachi and stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Arigato, Itachi…Ano, would you like me to heal your eyes?"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "Didn't you inquire that you would not betray your village?"

Sakura thought back to the forest

"_I am not a traitor!"_

"_Did you not heal my eyes, kunoichi?"_

Sakura bit her lip, "As a medic, it is my duty to help those who are in need of healing." Sakura drew in a breath, "So would you like my help, or not?"

Itachi gave a curt nod and walked to the bed and lied down as Sakura gathered up her medical equipment.

Sakura smiled to herself, "_Maybe it's not so bad here."_

* * *

Sakura pulled her hands back, "You were lucky that your eyes weren't damaged from using yur Sharingan during the fight. It could have caused me to start all over. However, next time listen to what I say as a medic."

Itachi grunted but was slightly amused at the irate kunoichi who gave him an order as if it was completely natural to order around the S-class criminal.

"One more healing session and we should be done. Give me some time to recuperate and replenish my chakra naturally and we can continue."

Itachi gave a nod.

Sakura stood up, "Now if you don't mind, I will take a shower before I completely collapse from chakra exhaustion." Sakura gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. After she was done, she was definitely going back to sleep.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the bathroom with her hair still damp. It was drying a lot faster though. Its new short length already proved to be convenient in that area, it would be a huge help on the battlefield as well. Sakura plopped herself on the bed and kicked back the covers and settled in, pulling the sheets over her providing warmth all around her. Sakura gave a content sigh and was about to drift off to sleep.

That is, until the door opened.

Sakura looked up to see Itachi heading over to the other side of the bed.

Sakura sat up groggily, "What is it?"

Itachi merely shrugged off his cloak and sat on the bed and looked at Sakura.

Sakura finally realized what he meant and groaned, "You have got to be kidding me! Can't you room with someone else?" Sakura hissed.

Itachi smirked, "Unfortunately, Deidara's house lacks more than four rooms. He is sleeping on his couch, leaving me with you."

Sakura made a sour look, "Crap."

Itachi settled in as Sakura turned away from Itachi, "Just keep your hands to yourself Uchiha and no one will get hurt."

Sakura could hear the slight noise of a chuckle from the Uchiha making herself smile.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okie dokie how'd you like? Grr what is it with me and being a constant victim to writers block!? Seriously its bugging the crap out of me. Anyways Once again sorry for the long wait! I'm thinking about 3 more chapters and this will be done. And then I shall have a break to decide on how to start the sequel :D I will no longer be doing the under long list of reviews because it takes up too much space so here is my thank you to all of you:

**Thank you! To every single one of you who are either: Reading, reviewing, alert, favorite, and all that jazz! It motivates me to run to my spiral and try to come up with an idea! Hehe Pocky for all of you!**

**So I have several new ideas for stories and I'd like your opinion on them so here's a view of one of them well, a summary:**

**

* * *

**

Love and Betrayal

**(prologue)**

_Alone._

_She felt Alone._

_She had betrayed her village to seek revenge on the one who had murdered her family._

_Cold._

_She felt cold._

_She could feel the life, warmth, and happiness leaving her cursed life. It would never return_

_Dead._

_She felt dead._

_The one who she had learned to trust, to love, had betrayed her. But…wash she any different?_

_She had been chasing the worn man all along, only to find that the true murderer had always been within her grasp. The whole entire time._

_Itachi had betrayed Sasuke._

_Sasuke had betrayed Sakura._

_Sakura had betrayed Sasuke._

_Itachi had betrayed Sakura._

_Karma was a bitch._

**

* * *

**

Don't worry, I find it really good. So if you're worried…well this story is confusing, its plot has a twist :D

**On to the next one (that's a song xD)**

**No Man's Land**

**Prologue and parts of Chapter 1:**

_Sakura Haruno wasn't your average girl. Her father had fought in one of the greatest shinobi battles and possessed the injury and katana to prove it. His right leg was paralyzed due to that war. He had risked his life to save another's. His Katana was legnedary, it was named 'Fumetsu' or immortal one. Sakura had always listened to his story of the war with an eager intent. She would always smile up at her father and say, "Otou-san, when I am older, I too will fight in the shinobi wars and bring honor to our family! We will be known almost greater than, than anyone! Then, you can pass your katana, Fumetsu, on to me!"_

_Sakura's father would frown and hesitantly say, "Yes, you will become great."_

_Sakura would osmetime's here her mother whisper to her father, "Don't give her hope! You know as well as I that women are not allowed to become shinobi!"_

_Sakura would disregard her mothers words to her father. She wanted to be a shinobi more than anything, she wouldn't let this keep her from achieving her dream._

_Unfortunately her mother was correct. It was not allowed for women to become shinobi. Sakura would continue to practice even though she knew she could never become one legally. She practiced Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu as well as fighting with Katanas with her cousin who would be able to become a shinobi because he was male and not female. However, Sakura continued her practices and became of equal strength as her cousins._

_There came a knock._

"_Sakura! Get the door please!"_

"_Yes Otou-san!"_

_Sakura opened the door to see a messenger who handed her a scroll. Sakura thanked him and returned inside._

_Sakura opened the scroll and read it over as she walked into the living room where er father and mother sat with her cousin._

"_What is that, Sakura?"_

_Sakura threw the scroll on the table and let, "It is of no importance to me."_

_The three members read the scroll:_

'_Issued by the Hokage: The most eligible male of the Haruno family is to report to the Hokage tower for instructions regarding the Shinobi war. He is to be drafted into the war and fight for our village as a great honor. He is to bring his fighting equipment and birth records to be deemed eligible for this position._

_Sincerely,_

_Danzou'_

_XXX_

_Sakura sliced the practice dummy in half. If she wanted to fight for her village, she would have to change herself entirely. Sakura walked into her room and stared in the mirror. She picked up her practice katana and looked at her waist length hair, and then the sword._

_If she wanted to fight. She must take on a completely new identity._

_Xxxx_

"_Sakura, you're crazy for doing this. You should be a normal girl and wait for a shinobi to marry you! Not become one!" Her friend Ino said._

"_Yeah, sure, I'll keep that in mind."_

_Sakura looked at the birth records and looked to the part that had been changed "Haruno Sachi: Male"_

**

* * *

**

Mmmkay so tell me if you liked any of those okay?

**GAH! KANDISU-CHAN!!! THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT EDITOR!!**

**Aishiteru!**

**Ja ne!**

**Takara Makoto**


	17. Chapter 16: Fights and Festivities

**A/N: Well. The unthinkable has happened. My laptop with all my stories and this chapter(grr I had to retype it!) well the laptop died. RIP. So THAT just made me angry and well, that's why it took even longer for an update this time. I had 3 or 4 one-shots that were practically completed and unfortunately I don't have a rough draft of them in my spiral. Damn. GRR anyways Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Gah so sorry but this chapter is RAW!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Taka: Miiichiii!**

**Michi: What do you want? **

**Taka: Do the disclaimer!**

**Michi: But I don't-**

**Taka: DO IT OR I WILL KILL ITACHI IN MY STORY!**

**Mic: why is that bad for me?**

**Taka: Because then it's be YOUR fault and not mine. The readers would KILL you.**

**Mic: Slow and painful?**

**Taka: Most likely **

**Michi: -sigh- Takara Makoto does not own Naruto. So don't sue her or she'll kill me.**

**Taka: -_-' wonderful.**

**Michi: I know wasn't it?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: The Magic of Festivals

_And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

_-Sorrow by Flyleaf_

* * *

Whatever was radiating that wonderful thing called 'heat' was greatly appreciated by Sakura. She figured it got cold in stone but why on earth _this_ cold? Sure it was winter but was it _natural_ to be colder than the Land of Snow here?! One thing was for certain, Sakura missed the warm climate of Konaha. Sakura moved closer against whatever it was that was producing this _glorious_ heat and clutched the soft material the top of it.

Wait. What?

Sakura opened her eyes and to her horror, she was indeed _snuggled_ up against the eldest Uchiha. Sakura looked up to see if Itachi was asleep. Obviously no one up above was favoring her today, for lo and behold, there he was looking down at her nervous self looking completely _amused._

Sakura flushed as she noticed she was still clutching onto Itachi's mesh shirt, "G-gomen." Sakura let go and scooted away in complete embarrassment.

"I never figured you to be the _clingy_ type, Sakura." Sakura continued to face away from Itachi so her burning blush wouldn't be noticed.

Sakura then felt an arm snake itself around her waist and pull her against Itachi's frame making Sakura's stomach flutter and her heart beat faster, "Itachi, keep your hands to yourself. Remember?"

"Ah, but you were the first to break that ultimatum, Sakura." Itachi whispered into her ear making Sakura shiver. To Sakura, it felt completely awkward, but at the same time, she felt at ease. Like she knew she was safe. The thought made her smile. She started to close her eyes as sleep was overtaking her once more and this time, she didn't mind that she snuggled closer against Itachi.

"Comfortable?" Itachi said amused.

"Hush, I'm trying to sleep here."

Sakura felt two arms encase themselves tighter around her as she crossed the border of sleep.

* * *

"We've got a room?" Kiba said as he looked up from talking with Ino.

"Hai." Kakashi nodded.

"We figured that since we've been sleeping on the ground for more than a month that we could take a break from that and actually be comfortable." Shikamaru said.

"There's a festival tonight so the inn keepers had made sure to make many rooms available and we booked enough for everyone so it's two to a room." Neji said.

"You can attend the winter festival tonight if you'd like. Think of it as a break. We've been working hard and we need to restore our chakra from the long journey and I've got a feeling the Akatsuki aren't going to relocate anytime soon." Sai said.

Shino nodded, "My bugs think that they will remain here for awhile."

"Alright! Finally, I'll be able to take a bath! Ino said as she pumped her fists in the air.

Hinata giggled, "I-I might attend the festival."

Naruto looked at Hinata and grinned, "I'll go with you Hinata-chan!"

Hinata flushed a deep red making Naruto laugh and kiss her on the cheek practically making Hinata pass out.

Chouji was talking about how he would try all the different food as Lee was also telling him he would join Chouji on his youthful experience of trying new and youthful things. Ten Ten rolled her eyes at the ever exuberant Lee and Temari was trying to persuade Shikamaru on going with her and Kankuro to the Festival. Yamato and Kakashi seemed thrilled at the chance to relax from their mission.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and grinned, "Oi! Teme! Are you going to the festival tonight?"

"Tch. Dobe. Of course not"

"Aw but teme-"

"Dobe."

"TEME!! IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING SUCH A BASTARD I'M GONNA-"

"Dobe shut up already/ I'll go."

"-DO RASENGAN ON YOUR SORRY- R-really?! YES!!"

Sasuke sighed and looked up to the mountains, "Tch. Dobe."

* * *

Several hours later, Sakura sat up groggily and looked around the room trying to figure out what exactly had woken her. Sakura then heard a small 'meow' and turned her head to see Cherri-chan looking up at her from the floor. Sakura smiled and picked up the white kitten and stroked her fur and listened to the small kitten purr. Sakura gave a tired sigh, healing Itachi's eyes had drained her from all her energy, but she couldn't let herself sleep the whole day away (no matter how much she wanted to).

"Okay Cherr-chan, lets get ready for the day."

Cherri-chan answered with a small meow and jumped off of Sakura's lap and onto the soft bed. Sakura swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked towards the wardrobe and opened it up revealing not only her normal training clothes and ANBU suit that she still had from when she was first captured, but several new outfits. Only one caught her eye.

Hanging up was a short, black kimono with frayed sleeves and a crimson red obi. On both sleeves, starting from the bottom and ending at the elbow was crimson thread that tied up and above the thread was the kanji for 'Sakura' 桜. Also adorning itself on the kimono, were crimson clouds outlined in white. In other words, it was her very own Akatsuki robe…somewhat.** (A/N: I will have the picture up on my DA account, and will place a link at the bottom of my profile as soon as I have it up!)**

Sakura smiled and slipped on her new vestment and wore her black shorts that she would normally wear under her skirt, under her new robe since there were four long slits up the sides, and the front and back. Sakura walked towards her bag and pulled out her small, metal box. She gazed at the things inside that she treasured most and smiled to herself, it was time to let the items out for some air. Sakura fastened the poisoned cherry blossom necklace around her neck and set the poisoned hair comb in her hair making her chuckle to her self. If Shizune knew the amount of poison she had on herself t that moment, she'd be proud. Sakura picked up the two bottles of caplets and place them in her small medical pouch that she fastened onto her thigh and slipped on her combat boots. **(A/N: Why does she even wear those boots in shippuden? They look like they'd freakin HURT! Lol back to the story)**

Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror and smiled as she turned around towards Cherri-chan who was having way too much fun jumping around on the bed, "What do you think Cherri-chan?"

The small white kitten examined Sakura with her bright emerald eyes and mewled in approval. Sakura laughed and picked the small kitten up and walked towards the door, "Remind me to make some make you some enhancement formula." Sakura muttered to herself more than to Cherri-chan. Sakura had spent several weeks with Kiba's older sister Hana in order to swap medical herbs and advice and Sakura had asked her what she fed her canine friend to make him grow so large. Hana laughed and shared her secret with Sakura, and being Sakura, she stored the bit of information in her head for future experiments and Hikari and Kurai would just love to have a cat the size of a small horse. Not only that but a feline friend that they could train with and teach to fight.

Sakura closed the door softly behind her.

"Look who's up, yeah" Deidara examined Sakura's new clothing and smiled, "You look nice, yeah."

Sakura beamed at Deidara, "Arigatou Deidara."

Deidara coughed and looked away as he felt a small blush creep up to his face, _"Damn, yeah! Why am I blushing?"_

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Ne, Deidara, are you feeling okay?" Sakura saw the tint of red on Deidara's face and put her hand on his forehead, "Eh? Are you running a fever?!"

"No! I'm not running a fever, yeah!"

Sakura giggled at Deidara's sudden out burst.

"I'm not, yeah! I-Its because of the sun outside!"

Sakura stopped laughing and gasped, "Don't tell me I slept half the day away!"

Deidara was just about to answer Sakura when they both heard Kisame grumble from the kitchen, "How long is the kitten going to sleep?"

Sakura gave Deidara a confused look and made her way towards the small kitchen in Deidara's house where Kisame was, "I didn't know you were so _fond_ of Cherri-chan Kisame? How about I buy you a kitten for your birthday too?" Sakura teased.

Sasori walked in and leaned against the door frame, "He would only end up eating it Sakura-san."

Deidara snorted and let out a laugh as did Sakura but stopped after kisame grumbled, "I wasn't talking about Cherri-chan."

Sakura frowned, "Eh?"

Kisame looked at Sakura and gave her an evil grin, "According to Hikari and Kurai, your new name should be 'Kitten' because they think you and Cherri-chan are related."

Sakura gawked at Kisame, "Those two think I look like a CAT!"

Kisame's grin grew, "they sure do, Kitten."**(A/N: Thank you once again BowBow for your suggestion on this part! I kinda figured you would tell me to get some one to call Sakura kitten, Haha I guess it WAS abut time kisame wasn't the end of the joke xD)**

"Kisame don't call me that."

"Why not Kitten?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Because it's utterly absurd that the fearsome Hoshigake Kisame likes to address a girl by, _Kitten._"

In response Kisame grunted as Sakura turned around to Sasori, "Ne, Sasori. Can you teach me how to use the weapons and stuff on my geisha puppet?"

"Are you able to accurately control her movements?"

Sakura nodded.

"Very well then."

**(A/N:Don't worry, you'll see what she learned in the last two chapters of the fanfic)**

* * *

Sakura walked inside followed by Sasori. Deidara looked up from showing Hikari and Kurai how to make their clay sculptures move and winced when he saw Sakura, "You look beat, yeah. He didn't go easy on you did he?"

Sakura sat herself on one of the chairs and let out a sigh, "No, he didn't. Nor did I expect him to." Sakura turned her head to Sasori, "Arigatou Sasori."

Sasori nodded and sat next to Deidara, "You are a fast learner Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "So I've been told."

"You really are Sakura-chan, yeah! You've already mastered molding clay and setting them off, yeah."

"Your art is not true art then, Deidara." Sasori said.

"Is to, yeah!"

Sakura looked over to Hikari and Kurai, "Kurai, Hikari, you two better leave or else your Kaa-san will be worried you learned new words from Sasori and Deidara."

The two children scrambled out of their seats and grabbed Sakura's hands and pulled her back outside away from the two Akatsuki members' bickering. Sakura stopped the two children and bent down, "What is it you two?"

The twins grinned up at Sakura and answered, "Sakura-sensei, can you take us to the winter festival in the town?"

Sakura knelt down to make better eye contact with the children, "Is it alright with your Kaa-san?"

The children nodded, "She's working in one of the booths and if you, Sasori-sama, Deidara-sama, or Itachi-sama took us then it would be okay!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "What about Tobi and Kisame?"

Kurai smiled, "he's already there! He said he wanted to see all the pretty lights and decorations!"

Sakura laughed, "And Kisame?"

Hikari waved her hand, "Kaa-san said he would just get drunk." Hikari had a perplexed look on her face and looked back at the giggling Sakura, "Ne, Sakura-sensei, what happens when someone is 'drunk'?"

Sakura grinned, "The person gets really loud and can't walk or talk right at all. Then they fall asleep or get sick."

Kurai gasped, "Does that mean Deadra-sama and Tobi-sama are drunk a lot!"

Sakura snorted.

"Yeah!"Hikari said, "Tobi-sama and Deidara-sama are always really loud! Tobi-sama sometimes runs into things and Deidara-sama doesn't talk normally!"

Sakura shook her head as she grinned, "Iie, Iie that's not why they're like that."

The two children looked at each other and said 'oh' and looked back at Sakura, "We have to go and find someone to go with you to the festival!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Eh?"

The two children grabbed Sakura's hands once more and brought her to the other side of the house and to the edge of a forest where Itachi was stepping out of, "Itachi-sama!" The two children called.

Itachi stopped and looked at the twins dragging Sakura behind them and looked down at them "Hn."

"Ano," Hikari kicked the ground nervously, "Can you go to the winter festival with us? Kaa-san said if we wanted to take Sakura-chan one of the Akatsuki members would have to accompany her."

Itachi looked from the children and to Sakura and back to the children and gave a curt nod.

"Yosh!" both children gave each other high fives and turned towards the house, "We're going to go put on our kimonos! We'll be back!"

"Eh?" Sakura said as they left her with Itachi. Sakura crossed her arms and muttered, 'traitors' at their backs.

"It suits you."

Sakura turned around to see Itachi examining her making her blush, "A-Arigatou."

Itachi walked past Sakura several feet and paused and looked over his shoulder, "Come."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged as she followed the stoic Uchiha back into the house. He lead her back to their room and picked up another Akatsuki robe and kasa**(A/N: the cool hats xD)** and held them out to Sakura, "We'll need you to keep covered so no one will recognize you."

Sakura nodded, "Hai."

Sakura slipped the robe on and reached forward to take the kasa but was suddenly pulled against Itachi's frame. Itachi bent his head down to Sakura's ear and once again said, "The kimono suits you well, Cherry Blossom."

Itachi released Sakura who immediately pulled the kasa down on her head to attempt to hide the deep blush that was etched on her face and followed Itachi back outside of the house where Kurai and hikari were waiting in their kimonos. Sakura smiled when she realized the kimono Hikari was wearing was the one she had received from Kisame.

Hikari walked over to Itachi and looked up at him, "Can we go?"

Itachi nodded and allowed the two lively children to lead the way towards the lit up town.

* * *

Naruto sat at the counter eating his tenth bowl of ramen as Hinata, Yamato, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, And Naruto were staring at him in disbelief. Naruto noticed their stares as his chopsticks were halfway in his mouth, "What? I'm hungry."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dickless that has got to be unhealthy for you."

"Shut up Sai!"

Kakashi shrugged and continued to read his Icha Icha book as Yamato continued eating his first bowl as was Hinata and Sasuke.

Hinata put her chopsticks down and stared into her bowl, "D-do you think Sakura will be at th-the festival?"

Sai looked up from his sketch pad and examined the civilians that were enjoying the festival, "Who knows. I don't think the Akatsuki would let her out though."

Sasuke nodded, "They wouldn't risk it unless they have some sort of plan."

Naruto wiped his mouth on his sleeve and placed his chopsticks in his empty bowl, "Don't worry Hinata! We'll definitely find her-WAH!"

Naruto fell off of his seat and rubbed the top of his head, "Ow.."

"Whoops! Gomenasai!"

"Hikari you never watch where you're going!"

"I didn't see him Kurai!"

"You didn't see a tall blonde boy with a bright orange suit on a stool?"

"Exactly!"

Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata all looked at the children with wide eyes. They were the same children they saw in the forest with their shinobi mother.

"Hey! I remember you two!" Naruto said.

Kurai shifted on his feet, "Uh, no you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"We never met you before."

"What?! Kurai you liar! We met them in the forest-!"

"Hikari!"

"You know what happens to liars Kurai? They go to hell!"

Kurai grabbed Hikari's hand and pulled her through the large crowd.

"Hey! You two! Come back here!" Naruto called out.

"Follow them!" Sai and Sasuke said at the same time.

Yamato, Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto nodded and went after the children.

If the two children were at the festival, chances were Sakura was too…

...

Or there was someone who knew her whereabouts.

* * *

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "They _ditched_ us!"

Itachi kept walking through the dim lighting of the small wooded area listening to the irate kunoichi talk.

"They planned this from the beginning didn't they? Oh when we get back I'm going to-"

Sakura stopped talking when she suddenly felt her kasa fall of and a pair of lips meet hers. Sakura slowly allowed her eyes to shut and her lips respond with Itachi's as his moved with hers. After a few moments Itachi pulled back and smirked, "That's one way to make you stop talking."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Itachi who smirked and said into her ear, "Don't tempt me."

Sakura stiffened and then rolled her eyes and picked up her kasa as she walked back towards the festival but was stopped by Itachi standing in her path, "And where do you think you are going, Sakura?"

"To the festival."

"You are not."

"Are you calling me a liar Uchiha?"

"Hikari and Kurai 'ditched' us for a reason, did they not, Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head, "Can I ask you something Itachi?"

Itachi was silent.

"Why did you give me this robe?"

"To disguise yourself."

"The one I'm wearing _under_ this robe."

Itachi was silent for a moment as if he was trying to place words together carefully, "Our leader finds you…interesting. Worthwhile. A worthy asset to our association."

"So he had a special robe made for me as bribery?"

"You should feel honored, Sakura."

"I am NOT joining an organization that is out to kill my best friend!"

"You would be passing up a great opportunity."

"Yes! Because extracting the Kyuubi from Naruto is what I have a_lways_ dreamed of doing! Can't pass THAT up!"

"You are being unreasonable."

"Am I? Let me tell you something Itachi, I can't be part of a group that wants to kill my best friend! There's just no way! It's either you don't hurt Naruto or the Kyuubi or I don't join at all! Black and White. No grey."

"Leader-sama will not be pleased."

"I don't give a shit!"

"Sakura-"

"You're damn organization-"

"Sakura"

"-already fucked up our lives as it is! And mfmph!"

Itachi pressed his lips once more against Sakura's to silence her.

"You can't do that whenever you want Itachi!" Sakura yelled.

"We have company."

Sakura gasped as she felt six chakra signatures heading their way. Sakura looked up at Itachi and bit her lip. This was it. This was the part whether she would choose to stay or leave. Time was short. And her decision was unmade.

Would she stay?

...

Or would she go?

**

* * *

**

(A/N: First of all don't freak out on me because you think this is the end of the chapter. It's not. I just stuck this here to be horribly mean :D mwhahaha!)

Sasuke stepped into view of Sakura and Itachi. He didn't know why it infuriated him so much to see Sakura standing next to his brother as if she belonged there. He knew he wasn't the only one. He could feel Naruto's rage and he could see the slightly pissed off look Sai was giving Itachi.

"Otouto."

"Aniki."

"Hand Sakura over or else we will fight." Sai said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Hn"

"We outnumber you! Six to one! If you let Sakura-chan come with us you can spare yourself a major ass whooping!"

"Don't get so cocky Naruto." Kakashi said.

"I think I can even the odds." Itachi drawled.

Yamato narrowed his eyes, "How so?"

Itachi smirked, "I'm not alone."

Suddenly, four cloaked figures were blocking Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, and Sasuke from Itachi.

"Fight the others somewhere away from the town. Leave my otouto. I shall fight him."

"Like hell you will!" Naruto shouted.

Deidara laughed, "You're the one that barges right on into a fight, yeah. Are you ready?"

Naruto ground his teeth, "More than you know-ttebayo."

Soon, everyone was gone except for Sasuke, Sai, and Sasori.

"You nearly defeated Deidara last time, boy. You were lucky because his work is not actually art. My puppets, however, are. I won't be nearly as easy to beat."

Sai narrowed his eyes, "I _will_ win, and I _will_ bring Sakura back."

The two disappeared to their fight.

"Looks like it's just you and me Aniki."

"So it seems."

"This time, I will kill you!"

Sakura looked up at Itachi who was smirking at Sasuke, "If you can."

**

* * *

**

A/N: -sniff- I smell that the end is near! I believe that the next chapter is the last chapter which means DUN DUN DUN you finally get the lemon. Huzzah. Well, if the next chapter isn't the last then it will most definitely be the one after. Either way, the last chapter will contain the lemon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And merry Christmas! Sorry again about the slow updates! School tends to over run my life unfortunately. -_-

**Thank you to all who :**

**Read, reviewed, favorite, alert, and all that jazz! I wouldn't even be where I am without you readers! So go ahead and throw a pie at my face (Lord knows I deserve it .)**

**And Thank you to my wonderful editor butterbiscuits72!**

**Gah! and sorry about the cliffy .**

**Ja ne!**

**Takara Makoto**


	18. Chapter 17:Taste The Courage

**A/N: Well I'm updating! Faster than normal lol. Well the reason is I am on a trip to Florida for New Years and I have nothing else to do in the car but write! Huzzah for you guys!**

**Anyways I do not believe this is the last chapter…just to let you know :) The next chapter is the last and with the last I will include the lemon and epilogue which will give you an idea of what I have in mind for the sequel :D**

**Desclaimer:**

**Michi: Takara-chan!**

**Taka: Eh?! Michi why are you calling me?**

**Michi: You do the disclaimer.**

**Taka: O.o this isn't your story**

**Michi: Exactly now do it or else**

**Taka: ..or else what?**

**Michi-evil grin-: I will take your Christmas candy**

**Taka: -GASP- NOOO! Ehem. I do not own Naruto! NOW GIMME MY CANDY MICHI!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Taste the Courage

_This war is ours_

_Yes I will lead you, through the smoke and flames_

_On the frontlines of war (We have to find a better way)_

_And I will stand my ground until the end_

_Til' we conquer them all _

_---_

_It's my time this is just your resignation_

_From our lives_

_We won't back down._

_It's my time this is just your resignation_

_From our lives_

_We won't back down_

_We won't back down_

'This war is ours' and 'We won't back down' by Escape the Fate

* * *

It was like something Sakura had never seen. The fluid movements of the two Uchiha's seemed completely _flawless_. It was like art how each seemed to predict the others movements and Jutsus (Well, in Sasuke's case _he could.) _Itachi however, was the one with a disadvantage. Since Sakura had instructed him to not activate his Sharingan because it could permanently damage his eyes, he did not activate it.

Sasuke seemed to notice this as well.

Sasuke crouched down and smirked as Itachi ran towards him. Sasuke then disappeared from Itachi's view and appeared behind Itachi, landing a solid heel kick on Itachi's back and repeated the same action for several different positions.

Sakura gasped, "That's Lee's move."

After landing a few kicks on Itachi, Sasuke attempted another but Itachi reached out and took hold of Sasuke's foot and tossed him across the ground and into a tree. Sasuke pushed himself up and clenched his teeth as Itachi appeared in front of him and landed a punch in his stomach and threw him once more across the area. Sasuke grunted from impact and stood once more. Sasuke hid his hands behind his back and made several familiar hand signs as Itachi was drawing closer. When Itachi was just three yards away Sasuke revealed his hands and yelled, "Chidori!"

Itachi's eyes widened as he noticed he had no time to dodge the harmful electric current and he ran straight into the force of Sasuke's Chidori.

Itachi winced and fell to the ground, clutching the large wound in his abdomen.

Sakura gasped as she saw the eldest Uchiha trying to cover the large wound that was most definitely fatal.

Sakura shook her head, "No…" she whispered.

Sasuke smirked, "You are underestimating me, _Aniki_."

Itachi remained silent.

"Admit it Itachi. _I am stronger than you_. I could very well choose to annihilate you. Cease your very existence at this precise moment."

Itachi looked over at Sakura who, whether she knew or not, was staring at Itachi with wide, watery, _concerned_ eyes. Itachi bent his head down and said to himself, _"I'll have to break the rules once more Cherry Blossom."_

Itachi looked up with his Sharingan activated, "I will not allow that, otouto."

Itachi could hear Sakura gasp as he got up and faced a furious Sasuke.

"Now otouto, we fight."

* * *

"_What is he thinking?!"_ Sakura thought furiously, "_He can permanently damage his eyes beyond repair!"_

Sakura watched as the two brothers continued to fight. The battle was deadlier. Both brothers had their kekkei genkai's activated proving it to be an all out some-one-must-die battle. But what worried Sakura was: _who won't make it?_

She couldn't believe it her self, but she was debating whether she wanted Sasuke to live or not. She was debating the same with Itachi. Obviously, both Uchiha's had somehow been able to harmonize with each other within her heart but were now fighting for dominance there as well. Sakura felt like hitting herself. Didn't she say that Sasuke would always be the one for her? She always fantasized marrying Sasuke…

Not Itachi.

When had Itachi done anything nice for her? Or Sasuke for that matter?

Sakura went through what each Uchiha had done for her.

Itachi comforted her.

Sasuke broke her.

Itachi accepted her.

Sasuke pushed her away.

Itachi made her feel (dare she admit it?) _loved_.

Sasuke made her feel incompetent.

Sakura looked up as Sasuke started to transform into his sealed state. She watched the dark marks overtake his body and change his appearance. Two hand like wings protrude from his back and his hair grew in length and a dark line made its way across the bridge of his nose below his disturbingly animalistic golden eyes.

Sakura watched as Itachi narrowed his eyes and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, "Tsukiyomi!"

Sakura watched as Sasuke stopped running in his tracks and stood there for roughly five seconds Five days inside of Itachi's Tsukiyomi Genjutsu. Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine what Sasuke would be seeing…

* * *

Sasuke looked around at the world that seemed to take a darker tone. Black. White. Crimson. It was like that of a negative on a photo. Sasuke knew he was in Itachi's Tsukiyomi and he knew what he would show him. Sasuke was walking down the familiar streets of Konaha and turned to the slightly ajar gates of The Uchiha compound. Bodies. Blood. A lifeless abyss. Sasuke felt his feet move through out the compound desperately searching for his parents or his Aniki.

Sasuke pushed open two large doors. The two doors that had changed his life. On the floor, soaked in their own blood, were his parents and behind them, standing, living, breathing, was his brother.

For the next two days in Itachi's Tsukiyomi Sasuke saw the same thing. However, on the fourth day, a new body was added.

Lying lifeless next to his parents was Sakura. Standing above the lifeless bodies, was Itachi.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and lunged forward towards Itachi but was met with two katana's through his chest.

The last and final day in Itachi's Tsukiyomi was more than Sasuke could bear. He was expecting the same scene as the last day but was met with an entirely new Genjutsu.

Sasuke watched as Itachi seduced Sakura, ripped her from every article of clothing, and made love to her as he kept whispering in her ear that she would help _him _restore the Uchiha clan. Something Sasuke wouldn't do without Sakura.

Sasuke watched as the scene turned once more and saw two children running towards Sakura as Itachi emerged from the Uchiha compound.

Then he saw the family of four walk to a gravestone marked 'Uchiha Sasuke' and heard Sakura utter the words, "He _was_ rather weak, wasn't he?"

* * *

Sasuke emerged from the Genjutsu with a loud, murderous, yell as he lunged forward using the extra momentum from his hand-like wings and punched Itachi through several trees. The sun had already disappeared, making it just as hard to see where Itachi could emerge from. Sasuke turned to the side and set a tree ablaze to provide light so his brother wouldn't be able to escape him.

Sasuke felt a sudden surge of chakra behind him but was too late as a fist made contact with his body and pelt him to the earth's floor. Itachi pulled Sasuke by his hair and lifted his head up and whispered, "Did my Genjutsu not please you, otouto?"

"Don't you dare lay your hands on her!" Sasuke yelled as he used his full body Chidori which caused Itachi to jump back. Itachi grunted as his back hit a tree. He could already feel his eyes failing him. Sakura was right to warn him. He could barely see Sasuke running towards him.

Sasuke sent rapid punches and kicks and once more used the incredible speed he copied from Lee and finally had Itachi on his knees. Sasuke built the Chidori up in his hand once more and stopped in front of Itachi and pushed the large electrical current into Itachi's abdomen.

Sasuke stepped back and watched as Itachi fell forward on his hands and knee's as he coughed up blood and looked up with blood running from his eyes. Sasuke glared, "Still alive?" Sasuke collected the electric chakra in his hands once more.

Sakura was frozen in place. The only thought that ran through her head was _'No, not him_.' No matter how strong she had become, she felt completely and utterly _useless_. She was watching someone close to her dying right before her eyes. She _had_ to do something. She could _taste _the courage that had found itself in her system. She could _feel _it. Sakura watched as Sasuke made one last Chidori and pull his hand back, aiming, preparing to embed the harmful current through Itachi's ragged body.

"Goodbye Aniki."

Sakura leapt up with blinding speed and stood in between Sasuke and Itachi, "Sasuke Stop!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura, "Sakura, move."

"I-I can't let you kill him Sasuke."

Sakura watched as Sasuke stopped the chidori, "Sakura, I'm returning to Konaha."

Sakura's eye's widened, "R-Really?"

Sasuke nodded, "I wanted to bring you back _with me_."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?"

Sasuke took a step closer to Sakura and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "After I kill my brother, there is still one goal that I will need to fulfill." Sasuke paused as he set his thumb beneath Sakura's chin and tilted her face to his, "Sakura, I only want _you_ for that goal."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. If she was the same fangirl Sakura who was so easily blinded by her affection for Sasuke, she would have gladly stepped aside and let the youngest Uchiha dispose of the eldest.

But she wasn't.

Sakura looked down trying to rid the tears that were stinging her eyes, "I will not be used as your fucking baby machine Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura felt Sasuke draw his hand back as if she had burnt him. She looked up at Sasuke who was glaring down at her with his katana in hand, "Then this is goodbye Sakura."

Sakura gave a small sad smile, "I suppose it is."

Sasuke pulled his katana back and plunged it through Sakura's body, "Sayonara, Haruno Sakura."

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"_That's it then? Using the weapons and poisons are easy Sasori." Sakura said as she made her geisha puppet arm itself with two katanas._

"_It may seem easy, Sakura, but try using it in a battle. It is much more difficult."_

_Sakura made her puppet twirl the two katana's and she smirked, "Bring it on."_

_One of Sasori's puppets appeared in front of him, "Just puppet fighting?"_

_Sakura shook her head, "No, both the user and puppet."_

_Sasori nodded, "Very well. Let's see if you can kill me this time."_

_..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.._

_Sakura pulled the syringe of antidote out from her leg and wiped the sweat on her forehead off with her arm, "Okay Sasori, it's harder than it looks. But you have to admit I am pretty good."_

_Sasori nodded, "You are doing extremely well compared to most first timers. However, you could have avoided that last poison senbon."_

_Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "I'm glad you have faith in me Sasori, but if I had stepped to the side, forward or back, I would have been hit either way."_

_Sasori shook his head, "Not if you used a clone substitution."_

_Sakura stood up straight, "Okay you lost me."_

"_You can use genjutsu rather well, correct?"_

_Sakura nodded, "Genjutsu is one of my strongest points."_

_Sasori nodded, "Combine your Genjutsu with the puppet. Cast an unnoticeable Genjutsu so that your opponent will think your puppet is actually you, and you aren't actually there."_

_Sakura furrowed her eyebrow trying to take all the information in, "So you're saying, instead of using a normal substitution jutsu, I can use my puppet and control it from the sidelines and let it do all the work?"_

_Sasori nodded, "If you transfer enough of your chakra into it, you can even let it do many of the abilities a normal shinobi can perform."_

"_Like my strength?"_

_Sasori nodded._

_Sakura grinned, "So that would give me the element of surprise."_

"_Exactly."_

_Sakura let out a sigh, "Now all I have to do is create the Genjutsu. That shouldn't be too hard .I can use a normal substitution jutsu can't I?"_

_Sasori shook his head, "No, I will have to teach that to you. Would you like to practice all of this?"_

_Sakura nodded, "I would appreciate that Sasori. You're going to show me the jutsu first right?"_

_Sasori nodded, "Hai."_

_Sakura smiled, "Yosh!"_

* * *

Sasuke stared as Sakura's body slumped over and fell to the ground. Sasuke looked back at Itachi who was staring at Sakura's body that was pouring out blood, little of it was being absorbed by the large Akatsuki cloak. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "You're fate is the same as hers."

Itachi looked up at Sasuke, "Hn."

Sasuke ground his teeth and pulled the katana back once more and plunged it forward.

The blade was stopped.

Sasuke looked at his blade and saw a hand clasp itself around it in order to stop it from stabbing Itachi. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "How did you survive that? I hit your heart."

Sakura pushed the blade up and stood up with the hole in her chest in plain view, "I am full of surprises Sasuke. I am top medic and head ANBU. _Don't underestimate me._"

Then, Sakura's arms grew twice their normal length and they wrapped themselves around Sasuke and constricted themselves around his frame breaking roughly three ribs before releasing Sasuke allowing him to fall to the ground.

Sasuke winced and leaped up once more and grabbed Sakura's head and gave it a quick and hard twist, hearing a crack assuming he had broke her neck.

"This is Konaha's great ANBU captain? What a disappointment."

Sasuke watched as Sakura stood for a moment and then, she changed into someone, no, something different.

Sasuke watched as the cloak and kasa fell off of the figure and examined the red and gold kimono dressed geisha with what appeared to be a hole in her chest, where he had stabbed Sakura. Hinges…wood… _It was a puppet!_

Sasuke widened his eyes as his back made contact with a crushing force that drove him several feet down into the ground. Sasuke jumped out of the hole and spat out blood that built in his mouth, "How?"

Sakura smirked, "Sasori graciously agreed to give me some pointers Sasuke. He saw talent and had faith in me." Sakura built the strength up in her hand, "Unlike you!" Sakura leapt forward towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of the way and turned to see Sakura adorned in her Akatsuki kimono with her kanji on the sleeves.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "You've betrayed Konoha, Haruno Sakura. Are you even _worthy_ to be an ANBU captain?"

Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes narrowed, "You dare to call _me_ a traitor!"

Sasuke winced as her voice became shrill."Listen to me Uchiha Sasuke! I did not leave Konoha by my own choice! I was taken! I am defending those who are innocent as a shinobi should!"

"Innocent?! He's killed countless people Sakura! Don't you dare try to defend him!"

"He's only killed because his leader instructs him to!"

"He's still a murderer!"

"Aren't you the same?"

Sasuke moved with blinding speed and enclosed his hands around Sakura's neck, "Don't you _dare_ place me in the same category as him Sakura."

"Do not flatter yourself so much Sasuke. You are in a much lower place than Itachi."

Sasuke growled and tossed Sakura to the side, turned his back, and walked towards his brother's slowly dying body. _"How could she choose him? He's the one at fault! Not me" _Sasuke thought.

A body blocked Sasuke from Itachi's, "Don't you dare turn your back on me Uchiha!"

Sakura placed a bone shattering punch in Sasuke's abdomen and sent him flying through countless tree's causing several bones to break and his cursed seal retreat.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura standing over his body only to have her pull him up by his shirt and throw him over the trees and have him free fall to the ground.

"_So this is the true strength of the ANBU captain." _Sasuke thought bitterly.

Sasuke winced as he stood up and smirked, "You're out of chakra Sakura, what else can you do? Without your strength you're nothing."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and before Sasuke knew it, he was trapped in a poisoned gas cloud. Holding his breath, he leapt out and scanned the area for Sakura but met a sharp stinging pain in his upper arm. Sasuke winced and looked down to see a black, white, and crimson hair piece embedded into his arm like a senbon. This comb however, was poisoned. Sasuke took the comb out of his arm and threw it to the side and watched as Sakura caught the comb and wiped it from its poison and blood and placed it into her hair once more, "A gift, courtesy of Ten Ten. The poisoned cloud came from this" Sakura pointed to her necklace, "Courtesy of Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, and Sai." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and panted heavily as the poison entered his bloodstream, "Never underestimate the opponent Sasuke. Look where that landed you." Sakura pointed out, "You said I have no chakra left? Sasuke, I have _plenty_ of chakra left."

Sasuke struggled to stay focused, "Is that so?"

Sasuke watched as Sakura tossed something into her mouth and chew. Suddenly, there was a large flow of chakra circulating through her.

Sakura smiled, "You aren't winning this battle, Uchiha Sasuke. I am."

Sakura punched the earth and caused waves of rock, dirt, and debris to scatter and knock Sasuke off balance. Sakura appeared behind Sasuke and picked him up by the back of his shirt and pinned him to the ground face up.

Sakura sat on top of Sasuke's stomach and looked down at the younger Uchiha and gave a small sad smile, "I'm not going to kill you, Sasuke." Sakura imbedded a syringe into Sasuke's arm and inject the antidote to her poison, "I'm going to keep you alive. For Naruto. Don't betray your village again Sasuke. I may end up killing you next time."

Sasuke looked at Sakura in awe. Her hair was a scattered disarrayed mess. Blood and dirt mingled on her body. Her eyes, fierce with a fiery passion. Her heart was in that fight.

She had become a true shinobi.

"You have become strong, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened for a split second and then softened. Sakura bent her head down and placed her hand on the back of Sasuke's neck on top of a pressure point, "Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

Sakura gave Sasuke a small peck on the cheek, "Welcome back."

Sasuke's eyes's widened but were then closed as he felt darkness overtake him. Sakura knocked him out as he did when he left. All she needed was a stone bench. That would have pissed him off. Sakura chuckled and got off of Sasuke and turned around to see Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Hinata,…and Sai staring at her in shock.

"S-Sakura-chan? What…what is this?" Naruto looked from Sakura to Sasuke's still body on the ground.

Sakura took a step forward and in a small voice said, "Naruto I-"

Naruto took a step back as Sakura took a step forward. Naruto was staring incredulously at Sakura and was shaking his head in disbelief, "Sakura what is this?"

Sakura felt the tears come to her eyes. Not only did it _pain_ her when Naruto took that retreating step. But it _killed_ her to hear him call her 'Sakura'. Just plain 'Sakura'.

She was no longer his 'Sakura-chan'.

Sakura turned to Sai, "Sai…"

"Hag answer Naruto's question."

Sakura swallowed.

No.

This couldn't be happening. Any second they would all be the same as she knew them to be and they'd say, _"Sakura! We found you!"_

They wouldn't be ridiculing her with their eyes. They wouldn't cause the _unbearable _pain that had started to well up in her chest.

_No. This_ _shouldn't have happened._

'_How does this look to them?_' Sakura thought.

But she already knew the answer. It was one she feared. One she never had thought she would have to think about. It was the one her precious people thought of her at that moment:

_Traitor_.

In their eyes, she was a traitor.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Pretty fast update hmm? And another cliffy . GOMENASAI!

**But hopefully the next chapter will be up within a week or two. Well my dear dear friends, the next chapter…**

**Is the last.**

**Well, unless you count the Epilogue. Then it's not. The funny thing is i already have the epilogue done but bot the next chapter xD**

**But do not fret, for I come to bare good news! No I do not mean the band NEWS(which is one of my favorite mind you) but I come with the news…of a SEQUEL!**

**But I already told you this so that's not a surprise now is it?**

**xD**

**Ooh if you like funny randomness check out my new story 'Hyuuga Family Portrait" it's a series of AU one-shots about what the Hyuuga family's REALLY like behind the camera!**

**ANYWHO…**

**Thank you to all who read, reviewed, favorite, or alert on my story! I would never have gotten as far as I am without any of you! I love you all like I love my most closest friends because, lets face it, that's what you guys are to me. O.O dang that was cheesy . but true lol**

**Thank you to Butterbiscuits72 for being such a FANTABULOUS editor for me. She's been with me through thick and thin and is always behind me 100%. When I have a meltdown about the story she's always there concerned about me. I think you should all go over to her profile and read her stories or give her some love :D**

**AISHITERU KANDISU-CHAN(SAM/BUTTERBISCUITS72)!!!**

**^_^**

**Ja matta ne minna!**

**Takara Makoto**


	19. Chapter 18: Cat and Mouse

**A/N: First of all I'm sorry this was a day late. I had trouble with part of the chapter. I was trying my best to make it kick ass since it's the last chapter ;)So there is a lemon in this chapter. I will put a warning before the actual lemon starts for those of you who do not wish to read it so you can skip to the end of the lemon to the point where it says:**

"**::::::::::::::::LEMON END! YAY START READING AGAIN!::::::::::::::::"**

**Mmkay got it? This is the longest chapter ever. Seriously.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Takara: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Itachi =)**

**Ita:…you don't own me**

**Taka: No =( but you WISH I did :D mwhahaha**

**Ita: O.O –backs away slowly-**

**Taka: COME BACK HERE YOU!**

**Michi: . Taka-chan control yourself or you'll have a lawsuit on your hands**

**Taka: O.O Hai Michi.**

**Michi: -pats takara's head- good kitten**

**Takara: -purrrr-**

***By the way, the picture for Sakura's kimono is up at the bottom of my profile along with a picture of Michi! xD***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Cat and Mouse

_Softly we tremble tonight, _

_picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site, _

_I said I'd never leave you'll never change _

_I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life. _

_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _

_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _

_You said, you said that you would die for me... _

_You must live for me too_

Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

"Sakura," Kakashi took a step forward, "What's going on?"

Sakura bit her lip. She honestly had no idea what to say. She stared silently at the ground _wishing _that their eyes wouldn't stare at her so...

Wary.

The only thing she felt that she could do was leave them. Without an explanation or an implication of who's side she was on.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke's unconscious body and picked him up. She walked over to Kakashi because; he was the only one staying in place and not stepping back. The others, they were keeping their distance.

As Sakura set Sasuke down in front of Kakashi she looked at her sensei with a hard gaze. Did they honestly think she was a _traitor?_

"Is he…?" Naruto swallowed as he looked at Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Naruto and gave a half-hearted smile, "No Naruto. He's just unconscious."

"What happened?" Sai questioned.

Sakura looked at Sai, "We fought."

"And you won without help?" Yamato said in disbelief as he glanced over at Itachi.

Sakura nodded, "I did."

"You attacked one of our allies. You can get in trouble back at home." Kakashi said. "So where does this leave you, Sakura? Whose side are you on?"

Sakura thought for a moment.

**::Flashback::**

"_Your defiance would be punishable by death. Your only options for means of survival would be to leave your village and become a rouge ninja, or join forces with an enemy village since your Hokage would have sent warrant to the allies. Which would you chose?"_

"_Neither."_

"_You would accept your death?"_

"_No."_

_Itachi looked thoughtfully at the kunoichi, "Most shinobi in that situation become rouge nin or work under their enemies."_

**::Flashback End::**

Sakura bit her lip and thought, "_But I am not like most shinobi."_

"Well Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura smiled, "I'm on the side that needs me the most."

"And whose side is that?" Yamato asked.

Sakura didn't answer. She took in a breath and looked at Yamato, "I love all of you. Nothing can ever change that. I will not bring harm unto my own Village. I want to protect you all."

Sakura then moved swiftly in front of Sai who was slightly taken back by her sudden appearance.

"Sai," Sakura gave a small sad smile, "Gomen, but it looks like you won't be able to take me on that date."

"You're loss hag."

Sakura grinned, "It's Sakura, remember?"

Sai nodded but froze as he felt Sakura give him a peck on the cheek, "Thanks for being there Sai. Tell Naruto he can stop acting like I'm going to rip him to shreds."

Naruto stood there gaping at Sakura.

Sai nodded.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to go over to Naruto and give him a huge bear hug, but he looked almost frightened of her, no one would let her near him any way. They probably thought she would take him for the Kyuubi.

Sakura made her way back to Itachi and picked his body up and had him lean against her shoulder. She looked back at her team. Her old team that has _always _been broken. She held back her tears and moved into the forest,

"S-Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto waving his arms. Sakura trembled slightly and sniffed.

"Sayonara."

_Naruto. I will protect you all. Something good will become of this, I can feel it._

_Please…don't hate me._

* * *

Sakura ran inside the house and laid Itachi down on the bed. He was losing blood fast and she doubted he'd live long if he continued. Sakura removed his Akatsuki robe and his mesh shirt and laid her hands on the large wound on his abdomen and let her chakra flow through his body, mending the torn muscles, tissue, and broken bones.

No matter what she knew she could not lose her focus, his life depended on it. Sakura watched the gaping hole slowly become smaller as the flesh started to mend itself and rebuild tissue. Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out several blood thickening pills and opened Itachi's mouth and force him to swallow the pills. It would thicken the blood and slow the bleeding giving her enough time to heal his eyes that she was sure was in worse condition.

Sakura reset the broken ribs in Itachi's side and bandaged the now quarter sized hole and disinfected it so it would not get infected. She removed the excess blood that seeped into his lungs and she could already tell he was breathing properly now. She bandaged the burns on his chest from Sasuke's numerous chidori's and mended the small fracture in his shoulder.

After five or six hours (she lost count after the fourth to be honest) she moved her hands towards his eyes.

Perhaps she shouldn't have.

Sakura gasped as she realized the damage he had caused. The impact of the strain from the Mangekyou Sharingan had severed his optic nerves and burnt his cornea. His pupil was dilated and the severed nerves caused his eyes to bleed.

Miracles were needed to fix these kinds of eye injuries. The eye was the most sensitive exterior part of the body.

Sakura took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. What if…she couldn't do it?

"It's fine Sakura."

Sakura shot her eyes opened and looked at Itachi. He was staring at her, as well as he could. She would bet that he couldn't even see her.

"Itachi…I can do it."

"Sakura."

"Really Itachi! Just…have some faith in me, please! I can heal your eyes, I can start now-!"

"I can't see."

Sakura drew in a ragged breath she had guessed right. "What?"

"I'm blind Sakura. No one can heal a blind man's eyes."

Sakura brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Itachi's eyes, "I can."

Itachi shook his head, "Why are you here?"

"To heal you Itachi." Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing."

"That's not what I meant Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip.

Itachi sighed, "Your teammates have been searching non-stop for you. You had your chance to escape. You are foolish."

Sakura shook her head, "No. You helped me Itachi. It's my turn to return the favor."

Itachi paused for a moment, "Will you be labeled a traitor?"

Sakura took in a breath, "Most likely. But I told them…I am on no one's side, only the side that needs me the most." Sakura brushed Itachi's bangs from his face, "You need me more than _anyone_ Itachi. So, here I am."

Sakura stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll be right back."

Sakura shut the door and went outside of the house where the other members had just appeared, "What need's healing?"

Deidara looked at Sasori and Kisame. They weren't injured badly. Just the few cut's and bruises. Tobi was jumping up and down meaning he probably didn't even have a scratch on him.

Sakura sighed, "Look, I need you guys to stay somewhere else for the next seven days."

"Eh? Why Kitten?" Kisame asked.

Sakura looked at the house, "Itachi's in bad shape, and in order to heal him I need a completely quiet environment. No distractions. The healing will take several days and a lot out of me and if you wake me up while I'm recuperating you're going to get hell."

"Damn kitten, you're grouchy when you're tired." Kisame said as he switched Samehada to his other shoulder.

Tobi stopped jumping and slouched, "Aww Itachi ruins all the fun!"

Sakura shook her head, "Please?"

The members nodded and headed towards the town. Deidara stopped and turned around and walked towards Sakura, "Why did you stay, yeah?"

Sakura but her lip, "Itachi…h-he needs me right now."

Deidara frowned, "I guess you would stay for him, yeah."

Deidara ruffled Sakura's hair, "Guess I never stood a chance against him did I, yeah?"

Sakura hugged Deidara, "Gomen Deidara. But…to me, you're more of a friend. You were the first friend I made in Akatsuki next to Hikari and Kurai."

Deidara grinned and hugged Sakura back and kissed the top of Sakura's head, "Do your best Sakura-chan. I don't want to bury _that_ Uchiha."

Sakura smiled and headed back into the house and entered hers and Itachi's room and knelt next to Itachi, "Ready?"

Itachi nodded.

Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle. The chakra replenishing pills. She needed all the chakra she could get. But taking so many within a day or at a time was risky.

**

* * *

**

::Flashback::

"_Shishou, you mean that if I take just one of these my chakra could be restored?"_

_Tsunade nodded, "Hai. The most you can take within a day would be three. If you take more than three in a day …the consequences are great."_

_Sakura set the bottle down, "What do you mean?"_

_Tsunade picked the bottle up, "You see Sakura, if too much chakra is trying to be restored at once, the rapidness of it will burn and damage your chakra vessels."_

"_Can't I just heal them?"_

_Tsunade sighed, "You can, yes. However, that's not the worst part."_

"_Nani?"_

_Tsunade sighed and covered her face in her hands, "Chakra gathers around your stomach area, ne?"_

"_Hai. Demo…what does that have to do with the chakra pills?"_

"_Do you remember when we healed Chouji when he returned from fighting one of the sound four?"_

"_Hai Tsunade-shishou, his life energy had been nearly drained because of those three other chakra replenishing pills."_

_Tsunade nodded, "Well these are just like those, just not as intense."_

_Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "I still don't see the problem Shishou."_

"_Sakura," Tsunade said in a serious tone, "If you take more than I have told you to, your required life chakra that allows you to conceive, will be put under too much strain and will burn away the chakra passages that would surround your womb. After that, your chances of being able to bear a child are relatively nonexistent. "_

_Sakura bit her bottom lip, "I...I understand Shishou."_

_Tsunade nodded, "We did not mean for this to happen, but either way, since chakra is stored relatively close to the womb, it was inevitable. "_

_Sakura nodded, "Hai. I will follow your instructions Shishou."_

**::Flashback end::**

* * *

Sakura's looked at the small bottle in her hand; maybe she could get by with only taking one? She had already used one during her fight with Sasuke so this would be the second one. If she took one more…

Sakura shook her head and tossed the pill in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. She immediately felt the chakra flare to life and circulate through her body. She gently placed her fingers to Itachi's temples and sent a soothing chakra into his brain to make him fall asleep. She didn't want him to be able to feel the pain that her healing may cause.

She placed a seal over his eyes to help the healing develop the eyes faster and she placed her hands over his eyes and started healing.

She managed to stop the bleeding in his eyes and started patching up and strengthening his optic nerves to a point where they were not as big a threat, but she still had to keep a close eye on them. She continued healing and mending the severed optic nerves, positioning them in the right places and reconnecting them with her medical chakra. She had been healing just the nerves for two days. She finally reconnected and healed the optic nerves for both eyes; all that was left was to heal his badly burnt corneas.

She was running extremely low on chakra, and she had already taken three chakra replenishing pills. One at one AM, another at eleven AM, and another at seven PM. Her chakra was being used faster in the last four hours because she had to swiftly and efficiently place the nerves in the right position and heal them in place. But now, it was eleven PM, and she could barely keep her chakra up at the needed limit to finish his healing.

If she took one now, she could finish the healing process by early the next day. If she stopped and rested now…the cornea's condition would worsen and her healing the optic nerves would have been for nothing. Should she not even risk the burning and damaging of her chakra vessels, as well as her being able to have a child? Or…would she risk, all that she wanted, to save this…this Akatsuki member? A criminal? A murderer?

…

Yes.

Sakura tossed the pill into her mouth and started chewing. She swallowed the pill and immediately winced. She could _feel_ her insides burning. Sakura drew in a shaky breath and shook away the tears that attempted to gather. Sakura placed her hands over Itachi's eyes once more, started healing.

While she was healing this mans eyes, she thought, _why?_

Why was she willing to give up so much for him? He made her suffer. He took her away from her friends. Her family. Her home.

Why?

Sakura chuckled. She really was a fool, just as Itachi had said. Never did she think in her lifetime that she would fall in love with an S-Class criminal. Someone, who everything he did, she was completely against. Someone, she had sworn from the start, to never feel anything for. Not love, but only hate.

The irony of it all.

No one can ever really escape fate.

Not in a true sense.

They could try. They could run to the ends of the earth, thinking it would never reach them. But there's always a way. It had that annoying way of creeping itself back into view. Like it was now.

After several more hours of healing, Sakura collapsed on the floor. She did it. She honestly couldn't believe it herself, but she did it. She healed Uchiha Itachi. He could probably wake up any minute now. Fully being able to see. Fully healed. Fully mobilized. Fully alive.

Now, all she wanted was to sleep. Dream about what she could have had, what she gave up, w_hat she had gained._

* * *

Sakura stirred in her sleep. She _really_ did not want to wake up. Although she felt completely re-energized, she just couldn't. But that annoying faded sunshine that illuminated the room through the curtains made it seem almost impossible. It was so warm, and soft…

Since when were floors ever soft?

Sakura blinked her eye's opened and found herself in a bed. Actually the one Itachi was in while she was healing him.

Where was he anyway?

Sakura bolted up out of bed, "Itachi?"

"Hn."

Sakura turned around to see Itachi entering the room with a cup of tea. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Hn."

"Uchiha Itachi I demand that you rest for a few more days until-"

"I woke up after you collapsed and placed you in the bed. You slept for two days."

"That's beside the point. Have you even rested since then?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"The same as you."

"So you rested while I was out cold?"

Itachi nodded.

Sakura sat back down on the bed, "Well at least you learned." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura looked back as Itachi sat on a chair next to her and then noticed a tray of food. A lot of food.

"What's all this?"

"You've been asleep for two days as well as my self. You're famished."

"A-am not." Sakura's stomach growled.

Itachi smirked and handed Sakura a tray with rice, eggs, and tea.

Sakura begrudgingly accepted the tray and mumbled to her stomach 'traitor'.

The two ate in a comfortable silence. Sakura smiled to herself, it was nice having just the two of them. There were no interruptions or loud noises or obnoxious people to punch. It was just them.

When Sakura had finished and Itachi removed her tray, left for the kitchen, and returned. Only when he returned did Sakura notice he did not have his Sharingan activated. Unusual.

"Itachi, are your eyes and wounds alright."

Itachi nodded.

"If anything becomes painful I can have a look at it. Your eyes should be as good as new, maybe ten times better than they were before."

"They are." Itachi struggled to say the next words, "Thank you."

Sakura did a double take. Itachi and thank you normally NEVER went together. This was…strange.

"Er, you're welcome."

Sakura looked at Itachi standing in front of her who had yet to activate his Sharingan.

Sakura nodded, "It's been two days Itachi. Since you rested I doubt you had your Sharingan activated. You can activate it if you'd like."

Nothing.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Itachi? What's wrong? Why aren't you activating your Sharingan?"

"…To look like him. It would make you feel more comfortable."

Sakura frowned. Is that what he thought? She only stayed because he looked like Sasuke and since she couldn't be with Sasuke she stayed with him?

Sakura shook her head, stood up and looked at Itachi, "I don't want Sasuke, Itachi. I-" Sakura took in a breath, "I want _you._"

Sakura gasped as she felt the sudden force of Itachi's lips pressed against hers. Sakura threw her arms around Itachi's neck and stepped on her tiptoes to be closer to Itachi. Itachi grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her closer against his body almost molding the two together.

Before Sakura knew it, she felt Itachi lowering her onto the bed and hovering over her with both of his hands placed beside her. Sakura looked up at Itachi's eyes. Sharingan. Sakura smiled and reached up around Itachi's neck and pulled him closer, needing to taste him once more. She could feel the lust, the hunger that Itachi's lips demonstrated and she could probably say the same for herself. Itachi ran his tongue across Sakura's lower lip, and she happily complied letting him fight his way for dominance in their raging, passionate battle.

Sakura moaned simply just from the _taste_ of him in her mouth, she could feel the greed in her lips for him, for more of him. It was like a child tasting candy for the first time; they always wanted more. It was safe to say that the feeling was mutual. Sakura felt Itachi's hand dance across her stomach and slightly tug at her obi that tied around her Kimono.

Itachi broke the kiss and looked at Sakura who gave a nod, "You can stop this before it goes too far long, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Itachi. Please continue."

**::::::::::::::::LEMON STARTING! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ SKIP TO THE END!::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Itachi crashed his lips once more against Sakura's, hungrier and greedier. He swiftly removed the obi and Kimono and had his lips travel down from her lips and along her neck and farther down between the valley of her breasts. Sakura gasped and arched her back coming in contact with his hungry lips.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi and brought them to his chest and ran her fingers across, feeling the muscle that lay underneath his mesh shirt which Sakura swiftly removed.

Itachi drew wet circles around Sakura's navel earning a gasp and having her arch once more allowing Itachi the room needed to remove her undergarment. Itachi brought his lips once more to Sakura's mouth as his hands gently massaged her ample breasts causing Sakura to writhe beneath him and moan into his mouth making him smirk.

Itachi then gave his hands a different job as he brought his mouth to one of her hard nipples and flicked it several times with his tongue which erupted loud, throaty moans from Sakura whenever he alternated breasts.

In one quick motion Itachi had slipped off Sakura's black training shorts and ran his hand on the inside of Sakura's thigh's causing her to buck her hips against his pants that were growing more and more uncomfortable for his swelling member.

Sakura brought her hands to the rim of Itachi's pants and slowly pulled them down along with his undergarment allowing his large erected member to be free of its binding. Sakura blushed at how…_big_ he was. It made her slightly nervous…

…which was soon forgotten as Itachi's hand made its way up the inside of her thigh and pressed against her soaked undergarments. Itachi brought his lips back once more to Sakura's swollen red lips while he gently tugged her last article of clothing from her body.

Just the _feel_ of his skin against hers was enough to make Itachi grow harder. It was enough to make Sakura squirm and writhe underneath him. Itachi's hands traveled down to Sakura's wet core. He looked at Sakura's half lidded lust filled eyes. He could _see_ the want in her eyes.

Itachi smirked and massaged her wet folds gently, later adding two fingers within her hot core and started to pump slowly. Sakura arched beneath him and wriggled as she moaned louder as Itachi continued his ministrations that grew faster and deeper.

Sakura's body continued to writhe with intense pleasure as Itachi continued to hit her most pleasurable spot causing her first orgasm to hit. Itachi smirked and spread Sakura's legs and brought his head to her dripping folds and darted out his tongue and lapped at her folds causing Sakura's hips to buck and meet him.

His tongue entered her with sudden and quick thrusts and then thrust inside once more before swirling his tongue around her walls causing her orgasm to hit a second time. Itachi brought his mouth back up to Sakura's lips and kissed her passionately only to have her break the kiss.

"Ne, Itachi, stop teasing me." Sakura whimpered out.

Itachi smirked and positioned himself above Sakura and guided his member to her opening, brushing her sensitive flesh as to tease her. Itachi slowly entered her and stayed for several moments as Sakura attempted to get use to the feel of him inside of her. As soon as Sakura nodded, Itachi positioned himself once more and began to thrust.

His thrusts started slow and built up to a fast and steady speed reaching deeper inside Sakura and feeling her barrier break. He continued driving into Sakura fast and deep making Sakura arch her back and throw her head back moaning and yelling out Itachi's name. Loud heavy pants and the meeting of their skin could be heard throughout the room as grunts and moans resounded throughout the house. Itachi could feel her walls pulsating around him as he continued to drive into her.

"I-Itachi, faster."

Itachi picked up speed and watched as the pleasure over took Sakura as she was close to her climax, "I-Itachi, I'm-!"

Sakura's body trembled in pure ecstasy as she reached her climax as Itachi thrust into her several more times before reaching his own climax. Itachi collapsed next to Sakura on the bed and brought the sheets up to cover their bare bodies.

**

* * *

**

::::::::::::::::LEMON END! YAY START READING AGAIN!::::::::::::::::

Itachi brought his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her to him. Sakura moved closer up against Itachi and let out a content sigh.

It was funny how things turned out. The man she loathed the most turned out to be the one she loved the most. She couldn't say it though, because neither could he. That was the thing about Itachi. He can never express his feelings through words, but he always did something small that could mean the world to her.

Sakura turned over and nuzzled her face into Itachi's chest and breathed in his scent. She was content with her decision. She wouldn't have changed a thing for the world. She was happy.

If only…happiness could last.

* * *

Sakura awoke at roughly dawn the next morning. She smiled at the feeling of arms encircled around her. She looked up at the sleeping Uchiha who looked completely at ease and defenseless. Human.

Sakura stretched out her arm over to the side of the bed where her medical bag was and pulled out a needle. As much as she hated to do this. She had to. Why? She didn't know. What was her purpose in Akatsuki now? What would be her valid excuse for staying? Itachi was healed, he no longer required her healing. Sakura injected the anesthetic into Itachi that way he would stay asleep long enough for her to leave.

Sakura got up from the bed and dressed herself and gathered everything she owned into her bag and walked back towards Itachi and kissed his sleeping face, "Ja ne, Itachi-kun."

And then, she leapt out of the window.

Itachi's eyes flickered open, "Ja ne, Sakura."

Itachi in turn got up and dressed himself and headed after the pink haired kunoichi.

* * *

Sakura was running through the forest, trying to sense any feel for a chakra signature. Just when Sakura was about to let down her guard, a signature flared to life. Itachi's chakra signature.

"Crap." Sakura said. She didn't want to leave him. Honestly she didn't. She couldn't stay just because she was some love struck baka. It was ridiculous. Ridiculous but true.

So she ran.

She ran and dared not to look back, for now, it was simply a game.

The predator was hunting its prey. The prey was running for its life, trying to best the Cat.

But alas, it would be of no use for in the end, the Cat would always win. He would indeed end up with the Mouse whether the Mouse wanted it or not.

To the Mouse, it was a matter of life and death. But to the Cat, it was all just simply a game.

A game, of Cat and Mouse.

_

* * *

_

::owari::

**

* * *

**

A/N: So it's finished! Now go read the Epilogue! NOW!!!

**xD**

**Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ I'm sorry if some of you were upset with the ending but it's needed for the sequel. Don't worry she'll make it back to the Akatsuki like, right away XD**

**I just want to say, thank you so much everyone for sticking with me this far. It means so much to me to know that you all read this. You put up with my horrible updating and…just seriously; thank you I love you all so much.**

**Thank you Butterbiscuits72/Sam/Kandisu-chan :) without you as my editor and best friend, I would be really lost. So thank you :D lots.**

**Sincerely,**

**Takara Makoto**

**Michi: Yeah thanks for not killing her, cuz then I'd be dead to, you know?**

**Taka: Oh hush you**

**Michi: Ja matta ne Minna!**


	20. Epilogue: The Bird and the Worm

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

The Bird and the Worm

"Is that so?" Tsunade said as she covered her face with her hand.

Kakashi nodded, "Hai. She didn't specify what side she was on. I would think it to be best to assume she is no longer our ally."

"But Sakura-chan wouldn't-!"

"She chose the Akatsuki over _us_ Naruto." Neji pointed out.

"Hyuuga's right Naruto. We should just give up." Sasuke said.

Naruto slammed his fist down on the table, "We searched for you for _years_ Teme, and not once did we give up on you! You left Konoha by your own free will and we still tried to get you back! We searched for Sakura for a few months and you tell us to _give up?_"

Shizune stepped forward, "Naruto calm down-"

"He's right." Sai said, "Dickless has got a point. We looked for you, I didn't even know you, but I searched. Sakura is our teammate. We can at least find out where her loyalties lie."

"Sakura's not one to betray her village so easily, or even at all." Yamato stated.

"M-maybe…she's trying to pr-protect us from Akatsuki?" Hinata said.

Tsunade sighed and looked up, "Even though that could be true, I'm not going to risk it. Kakashi's right, we have to assume that she is no longer our ally."

"Baa-chan, you don't mean-"

Tsunade nodded, "If anyone encounters Haruno Sakura, they are to report immediately her exact whereabouts and bring her in for questioning."

Everyone gave a hesitant nod.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "Dismissed. Shizune get me some sake."

After everyone shut the door and left, Shizune stepped forward and placed a small bottle on Tsunade's desk.

"Dammit Shizune this bottle won't do-!"

"I have the files you requested."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow, "Okay Sake later. So what's the news on our intruder who stole the medical staff's files?"

"Apparently he works for the Akatsuki but was originally from the Sound village."

"Is the Akatsuki informed of that?"

"Hai. He's next in line for a place in Akatsuki if anyone should fall. He show's promising talent according to Pein, apparently he has a special jutsu. We are not sure if it is triggered by a kekkei genkai or not. It was hard to just get this much information."

Tsunade nodded, "Next time Jiraiya stops by, remind me to thank him."

"Hai."

"Does the intruder have a specific appearance or does he change it wherever he goes?"

Shizune nodded, "Hai. The key details are silver shoulder length hair and red eyes."

"Natural?"

"Apparently."

"If he's with Akatsuki…why is he working with Orochimaru?"

"An alliance?" Shizune thought.

Tsunade sighed, "It's hard to know what Pein is thinking. I don't think he would rejoin with Orochimaru unless there's a prize."

"Konoha?"

Tsunade shook her head, " Not only that, but Naruto."

Shizune paled, "Does Sakura-"

"She wouldn't know. I doubt she's even met the Akatsuki leader yet alone the intruder." Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows, "What's his name anyway?"

"Nakahara," Shizune pulled out a picture, "Nakahara Shiyuu."

* * *

"You are certain of this then, Shiyuu?" Orochimaru questioned.

The silver haired shinobi nodded his head, "Hai. She's even surpassed Lady Tsunade herself. She even knows the Genesis of Rebirth technique and is the Top Medic."

Orochimaru narrowed his golden eyes, "And you are certain she will be able to repair my arms?"

Shiyuu nodded, "She healed Uchiha Itachi's eyes when they were beyond repair. No one else would have been able to fix _those_ eyes. Not even Lady Tsunade. Only Haruno Sakura could. Your arms would be restored in a matter of _days_. You could overtake Konoha after they are fully healed."

"She wouldn't give in to healing my arms so easily, Nakahara." Orochimaru hissed, "What makes you think she'll give in?"

Shiyuu gave a sadistic smirk, "After the hell I'll put her through, she'll be _begging _to heal your arms, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Excellent. And where is our dear little Sakura-chan now?"

Shiyuu let a malicious grin spread over his white teeth, "She happens to be entangled with the Akatsuki."

Orochimaru threw his head back as he laughed, "You sure are a vile creature Shiyuu."

"Arigatou Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru gave a sadistic smile, "If only Akatsuki knew about the traitor amongst them."

"And the beauty is, _they don't_."

Orochimaru turned his head towards the large wooden doors, "Kabuto!"

The silver haired medic walked in, "Hai"

"Prepare a room for Shiyuu."

Shiyuu shook his head, "That is not necessary. If I am gone for too long they will notice."

Orochimaru tilted his head, "I suppose they would. Well then, farewell."

Shiyuu turned around and walked towards the door.

"Shiyuu, when shall I expect Sakura-chan's arrival?"

Shiyuu paused in his steps.

"I do not know. Within a month would be my guess. It all depends on how well she will come to _trust _me."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Very well. Send me reports when you can."

"Hai."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oooh a new villain has entered the picture! And to be honest, I think Nakahara Shiyuu is amazing for an OC. In case you haven't noticed, the title of the sequel is "The Bird and the Worm."

**:]**

**It fits the whole predator vs prey idea I have going. The toughie will be the title for the sequel for the sequel xD But you know what I noticed? Both Cat and Mouse and the Bird and The Worm are SONGS. Hmmm weird coinky-dink.**

**Anyways I'm totally PSYCHED about this one.**

**Im trying to make a picture of shiyuu for you guys. Oh and his jutsu is creepy . ah, his name means "Superior of Death." Or so I was told.**

**ANYWAYS thank you to all of you for sticking with me. I am truly blessed to have you guys put up with me and my slow updates. I just can't even begin to show how thankful I am for you guys. I appreciate it a lot. **

**Thank you to all of you. Really. **

**Oh and of course I can't for get my wonderful editor Butterbiscuits72. Hun, you're AMAZING, you know that? I can't even begin to express how thankful I am for you. How many times do I bug the crap out of you with all of my grammar mistakes? Ah, all I can say is…Aishiteru Kandisu-chan!**

**Sincerely,**

**Takara Makoto**

**Michi: What about me .**

**Taka: ah yes, can't forget Michi now can we?**

**Michi: DANG STRAIGHT YOU CAN'T!**

**Taka: Well?**

**Michi: -bows- Arigatougozaimasu minna! Throw something at Taka-chan for me :P**

**Taka:MICHI!**

**Michi: -runs- Mata Ashita!**


End file.
